Soul Dust DISCONTINUED
by selfishshipper
Summary: Jackie Erica Lee. No practice required, born with amazing talents, apparently. To many, she is literally the perfect agent. The public sees her as a dangerous hero, her enemies see her as a very lethal threat, and only the lucky ones her as someone that will always be there when needed most. She could probably take on all of these titles, if it weren't for a few... complications.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooooo. Yes I make other categories of stories, not just Harry Potter related (check those out tho) anyways I got this idea while my mom had food poisoning. Funny how inspiration comes to ya, isn't it? Anywho, enjoy!**

 **I'm just saying this now. THERE WILL BE GAYNESS. YOU NO LIKE, YOU MAY CLICK AWAY. I DO NOT APPRECIATE ANTI-GAY COMMENTS SO KEEP YOUR HOMOPHOBICNESS TO YOURSELF. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

Jackie sat, waiting patiently. Music blasted through her ear buds, drowning everything else out. Her uncle sat next to her, typing away on his phone. Jackie lip-synced every line of her song, knowing it by heart. And no, it wasn't some Kanye pop trash, as she liked to call it, but real music. She had always liked more complex music, not the simple stuff that everyone was into nowadays. She looked up from her lap, noticing her song ended. Once again, the reality of what was happening seemed to flood in. What reality? Well, the one where she was in a hospital waiting room, sitting with her uncle, hoping with all her heart that everything was ok. Though deep down she knew it wasn't. The doctors said it would only last so long. Jackie felt a tear roll down her cheek, falling onto her lap. She held it in, as crying in the middle of a room full of people wasn't the best thing for her dignity. A new song started playing, and her mind started to slip away again. Until she heard a faint call and saw her uncle standing up. She knew it was her cue to do the same. She followed the nurse that had called them into the cramped room. The room in which her mom was laying, too silent for Jackie's liking. She felt her heart tear apart over and over again, seeing her mom like this. Tubes attached to her, barely breathing, barely alive. She knew this day would come, she had a feeling since the beginning. Her mom looked at her, eyes barely still open. Jackie stepped forward, feeling sick. The music would no longer help.

"Jackie," her mom mumbled. The heart rate monitor beeped in the background, "I'm sorry."

Jackie couldn't believe her ears, "It's not your fault," she said, trying to act strong. Her mom exhaled, then inhaled.

"I love you, and I always will," her mom said clearly. Jackie felt tears starting to pour again. Her uncle put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off. Her mom looked her straight in the eyes, and Jackie knew. This breath would be her last.

"I love you too," she sobbed. She looked her mom straight in the eyes, "it's ok, go."

She didn't know where it had come from, but the words just spilled from her mouth. Her mom took a breath, what Jackie knew to be her last, and suddenly the beeping from the monitor went flat. She was gone. Jackie lost it. She cried. She cried and cried. She was twelve, but she felt two. She felt week and alone. Her uncle gently brought her out of the room, trying to comfort her. She just cried. She cried as she walked through the waiting room, grabbing the attention of many who were seated there. She didn't care. She walked right past them, sobbing. She walked all the way to the parking lot, crying until she couldn't cry anymore. Her uncle helped her into the car. She knew she would live with him now, seeing as her dad was in prison. Painful memories resurfaced, making her start to cry even more. Her uncle hugged her until she calmed a little.

"I need to go get something from the front desk, wait here," he spoke in a soothing tone. She felt a twist in her gut, telling her no. Telling her to stop him. She got these often, and she had learned to listen to them, as they were usually right. But she couldn't find the right words, and before she knew it, he was walking back into the hospital. She felt her stomach twist more as the second turned into minutes. She didn't even check her phone, which was going off like crazy. Her friends had heard the news. Well, friend. Jackie sighed, starting to relax a little. Then, there was a large explosion. The hospital. The whole freaking hospital exploding. She looked at the now burning building, starting to feel tears. But then they stopped. She felt the sadness, but it was like she couldn't cry. She should have warned her uncle, she should have listened to her gut. Everything was becoming a blur, as the flames started to get closer to her car. She unbuckled, grabbed her phone, and ran out as fast as she could, Her mind was blank. No emotion. Just her, running. She didn't stop. Jackie ran and ran, her mind not working, her brain staying silent.

Eventually, she fell. She fell to the ground, on a large grassy field. She simply laid there, not able to cry. Able to feel the pain, but not cry. She was torn apart. And then, in her peripheral vision, she saw a light. Jackie turned to see something bright and green hover in front of her. It shot at her unexpectedly, hitting her square in the chest. She fell to the ground again, hitting her head on the dirt. The night sky was spinning, and her whole world was tumbling. Her vision darkened, and she blacked out.

 **Dayyyyyyyuuuummmmmmm. Lol that's all for now. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with another chapter! For the -5 ppl reading ;-:**

Sirens blared from the outside world, filling her ear drums. Jackie opened her eyes, seeing the night sky above. People were running around her, yelling in fear and panic. She turned her head to see flames in the distance, engulfing a building. She stood up, feeling dizzy as she did so. People were still running, screaming in horror. Jackie could make out "run" and "get away". People mercilessly pushed and shoved past her. She suddenly felt weak. She almost fell back down, but held herself up. Something inside her was telling her to be strong. She heard more yelling and turned around to see police cars and fire trucks racing towards the chaos. She watched as the vehicles sped away . Her brain was malfunctioning and she couldn't comprehend what was happening. The sky started pouring, clouds blocked the stars, and all hell had broken loose. Jackie slowly paced away from the fire. She tripped over a very inconvenient object behind her, sending her to the ground. But this time, she hit her head on a rock. Everything went black, and the only thing she could hear were the distant yells and cries. Then, the world went cold.

* * *

Jackie awoke to a blinding amount of white. For a moment, she thought she was in heaven. But as her vision cleared, her surroundings registered in her brain. She was in a hospital room. The walls painted dead white and the floor a depressing mix of gray and eggshell. She was laying in a bed under sanitary covers. An IV pierced into her arm, sending cold liquid into her body. The steady beep of the fluid machine sent her into a state of nostalgia. Everything that had happened crashed down on her, hitting her like a punch in the gut. And yet, not a single tear fell. _Guess I'm just all cried out._

"Hello ma'am," she heard a woman say. The door to her room closed as the nurse waltzed in, holding a clipboard and a pen. "Ms. Lee?"

Jackie nodded.

"How are you feeling?" _stupid question. How do you think I'm feeling? Absolutely energized. Wonderful. Remarkable!_

"Fine _,_ " Jackie answered faintly, holding back her sass. The nursed scribbled something down on her clipboard, nodding to herself. She pulled off the stethoscope that hung around her neck. She checked Jackie's pulse, nodding once again and scribbling more onto her paper.

"What happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the nurse mused, stopping her scribbling. "The paramedics found you lying in a field near the hospital. You were unconscious, so they brought you to the nearest ER. But how did you get there?"

Jackie made up her story in seconds. "I was running from the burning building and I guess I just... blacked out," she decided to keep it vague. The nurse didn't need to hear about every event. "Why- what happened to th- the hospital?"

The nurse's face went cold. "No one really knows. It's been all over the news. Police are investigating it, but they've found nothing. No bomb remnants, nothing."

Jackie's face fell. _Nothing? How can you not figure out what blew up a giant ass building? Use some fancy FBI technology or something-_

"Do you know where my phone is," Jackie asked suddenly, feeling her pockets. _Well, I'll be thankful that I'm still dressed and not in one of those robes._ The nurse seemed to notice her panic.

"It's fine, sweetie. I've got it up at the front desk, along with a pair of earbuds. Neither were damaged," Jackie sighed in relief. She didn't want to loose her last connection to her old life.  
Her muscles relaxed a little, her mind starting to accept what was happening. The nurse checked something on the IV machine, nodding and yet again writing something on her paper. "Did you have any family members in the hospital at the time?"

Jackie tensed all over again. She could feel her stomach get heavy. Yet, no tears, still. She nodded slowly. The nurse's face went to one of sympathy.

"I'm so sorry," she said quickly. Jackie sent her a small smile, too mentally messed up at the moment to speak. The nurse finished what she was doing and scurried out the door, leaving Jackie to her thoughts. None of them were good. Her brain could barely comprehend what was happening. She sat in that bed for three hours, just staring off into the hell she had created.

 **This chapter has been rewritten for your entertainment purposes! You're welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, not dead. Hurray! Enjoy dis chapter. I wrote it at 2 am so sorry if it's bad. 1200 words though, that's cool! Finally got around to seeing Age of Ultron, and I have one thing to say. Beautiful, every moment, except when PIETRO DIED. AHH MY HEART. Well, I'll just have to do something about that... What, who said Hawksilver? I heard a Hawksilver!**

Jackie sat in the backseat, listening to her music. She had been given her phone and earbuds back and was checked out of the hospital. She now sat in a car, riding to an orphanage. She wasn't too excited, honestly she really didn't have many feelings right now. She felt numb. Diary of Jane was playing, and Jackie slowly started to drift off. Her mind dissected the music. She could hear every layer, every beat, identify and only hear one instrument, right down to the bass. Every little drum beat, every guitar note, it all came together in the song. This calmed her down. All the instruments working together to make a beautiful melody. She was in total bliss, that is until the car suddenly lurched to a stop. She opened her eyes, expecting to have been hit by another car. With her luck so far, she wouldn't be surprised. But no car had run into them, in fact, someone was standing directly in front of their car. The man had dark skin, a large black coat, and an eyepatch covering his left eye. He was looking directly at her, which startled Jackie. Behind him was a black car, small, like a cop car. The passenger door opened, and another man stepped out. He looked a little shorter than the first man, which Jackie decided to now refer to as Patchy until she knew his name. He was balding and had a suit on with dark black sunglasses. Was this like the Men in Black but their ages had been swapped? The second man walked over to the car that Jackie now sat in. He tapped on the driver's side window, which the woman driving Jackie to the orphanage quickly rolled down.

"Can I help you," she said cautiously.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Agent Coulson, I work with the FBI," Jackie's eyes widened. _The hell is the FBI doing here?_ Patchy started to walk over to the car, coming up behind Coulson.

"And I am Agent Fury, I also work with the FBI," _Jesus Christ_ , "If you could have the young lady in the back please step out of the vehicle."

 _Wait, wait, he wants to talk to me? The hell did I do?_ Jackie quickly took out her headphones and shoved them with her phone into her pocket. She opened her door and jumped out of the car, walking over to the side that the two _freaking FBI_ agents were on. Fury whispered something into Coulson's ear and ran back to their car. Coulson looked back at Jackie.

"What is your full name?" he asked gently, almost as if she were a bomb.

"Jackilyn Erica Lee," she answered stiffly. Coulson nodded as if she just answered correctly. Fury came back with some sort of device.

"Please stand still," he said to Jackie, his voice almost scary. Jackie stood up straight and still while Patchy started pressing buttons on his device. Suddenly, it beeped and a small red line went up and down Jackie's body. Once it stopped, both men stared at the screen of the device, looking baffled.

"We're going to have to ask you to come with us," was the next thing Patchy said. Jackie nodded, though inside she was freaking out. _DID AN FBI AGENT JUST TELL ME TO COME WITH HIM?! HOLY SHIT MY LIFE._ The woman in Jackie's car looked so surprised.

"You may go," Coulson said to the woman, sensing her awe. She quickly drove off, leaving Jackie with the two _mother flippin FBI agents_. Jackie was glad she didn't leave her stuff in the car. She contemplated whether or not she should go with them. It's not like she had a choice, but she still assessed her gut feeling. She felt no danger, in fact, she actually felt a small bit of safety. _That's odd._

"Well, you just gonna stand there?" Patchy said to her as he and Coulson walked back to their car. Jackie ran over to the quickly, not wanting to make the _FRACKIN FBI AGENTS_ angry. Patchy got in the driver side and Coulson opened the back door, beckoning her into the car. _At least someone around her knows how to be nice,_ Jackie thought as she got in. _I should really cool it with the sass before I get arrested. What did I even do?_ Coulson closed the door and got in the passenger side of the car. Fury started the car and they drove off. Jackie didn't say a word as they drove, as both men up front seemed to be in a very important conversation. It was only until Coulson asked her something.

"Do you know why you're in this car?" he asked. Jackie was so tempted to say _"Because Patchy over there made me",_ but they were _FLIPPIN FBI AGENTS,_ and they probably had like super high-tech laser guns that wouldn't be too fun if you were at the wrong side of one.

"No," Jackie answered, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Coulson was watching her closely, as if trying to see if she was lying or not. He turned back to Fury and started a small argument. One that Jackie could very easily hear.

"I told you not to ask her," that was Fury, in sort of a whisper scream.

"Well, she's gonna find out eventually," _find out what?_

"Was she lying?"

"No."

"You're telling her," Fury finally said.

"Telling me what?" Jackie questioned, startling both men just a little.

"We don't really work for the FBI," Coulson said. Jackie's eyes widened, her mind going through possible outcomes of her new situation.

"We work with an organization called the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," he continued with ease, looking slightly proud of himself for saying the whole thing. _They really need to shorten that._ "We deal with problems most agencies would rather not deal with. We use fake FBI badges to keep our agency under the radar."

Jackie sighed, not feeling as tense. Until the question arose.

"What do you want with me?"

"We'll make sure you're informed as soon as possible. But we're here," Fury said. Jackie looked through the windshield and saw the building in front of her. It was huge. It has to be a hundred stories. Dark tinted windows lined the walls, sun reflecting off them. People in suits were walking in and out of the building, all probably agents. Jackie was in awe for a few moments. Even though she had no idea where she was, it still felt...

 _exciting._

 **Dun dun dun! What's going on? Why is Fury here? Where are the other Avengers? Why is Donald Trump's hair so fabulous? Find the answer to all of these question (yes, even that last one) in the next chapters!** **Review!**

 **This chapter has been rewritten for your entertainment purposes. You're welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi! Yup, another chapter. Ikr I update so fast!**

Both men stepped out of the car, Jackie following. They walked up to the building, only stopping for Fury to hold a card up to a small scanner. The doors opened and the agents escorted her inside. She stayed close to them, looking around at this new environment. People walked as if it was a normal day, nothing weird going on at all. A few of them eyed her suspiciously, probably wondering what a teenage girl was doing in a secret agency's headquarters. She made eye contact with one. It was a man, he looked about 27. He wasn't wearing a suit like everyone else. It looked more like a combat uniform. It was black with a few dark purple stripes here and there. He had light brown hair and a very intense resting face. Why does he look like he wants to murder me? Jackie looked away, expecting to walk past him. But the two men guiding her stopped, and the mysterious guy -most likely an agent- started walking forward. By the colors on his outfit, he kinda looked like a dark eggplant. He came up to Coulson, whispering something to him. He was still eyeing Jackie curiously. Coulson nodded, and turned to Jackie.

"This is agent Barton," he said, pointing to the - _yup, guessed it, agent_ \- man. Barton nodded at her, and she nodded back. Fury lead all three of them (Mr. Eggplant started following) through the building, eventually getting to an elevator. He pushed a button and the doors opened. All four stepped in and Coulson clicked a few buttons on the control panel. They stood in awkward silence for about a minute before getting to the apparently desired floor. They stepped out and silently walked over to a large metal door.

"Nicholas Joseph Fury, Director, requesting access," he said, sounding pretty much emotionless.

"Access accepted," a feminine female voice said from nowhere. The two metal doors opened to reveal a lab. The three agents lead Jackie inside, guiding her to a certain spot before stopping and turning around. Fury was the first to speak.

"Has anything weird happened to you lately?" he started, staring right at her. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

Jackie thought for a second. _Do I tell them about the green glowing light? That sounds pretty abnormal._ _But what if they experiment on me? I highly doubt they would do that._ Finally deciding, she started talking.

"When the hospital exploded, I was running," she said, "eventually I stopped, and when I did, a sort of... glowing green... light type thing appeared in front of me. It went right into my chest, but nothing has really happened since."

The three men looked at her, obvious wheels turning in their heads. They glanced at each other, as of having a silent conversation.

"What is i- AH!" Jackie yelped. As she was simply asking her question, she had raised her arms up, palms to the ceiling. Something bright and... green, had just shot out of her right hand. She brought her arms back in shock. The agents were now staring at her in awe, except Fury, who seemed a bit agitated.

"What in the hell was that?" he asked, watching Jackie suspiciously. She made eye contact, anger starting to rise. Yeah, yell at the agents, that's a good idea. She took a breath in, and let it out.

"I don't know," she said as calmly as she could, which was pretty calm, seeing as she just shot some green light out of her hand. Coulson stepped forward.

"Whatever that glowing light was, I think it had an effect on you," he said, watching her with interest. Mr Eggplant just looked plain shocked, like someone had told him to he had some amazing special ability, like fire wielding or archery. Hah, imagine that. Him, with a bow. He'd shoot his eye out. Jackie laughed a little on the inside, but in soon left because the realization dawned on her.

"The effect," she stuttered, her puzzle pieces clicking inside her head, "what is it exactly?"

This time, Fury stepped forward, "We aren't sure what the full potential is, but I think you should be able to figure it out."

"I... I," Jackie mumbled, her eyes widening.

"You," Barton finally said something, looking directly at her, "have powers."

 _Yeah, no shit Mr. Eggplant._

 **Ayyyyee. But yeah she has powers now, that's cool. Plz I need more motivation for writing this can someone just review something. I'm like dying over here. So lonely... ;-:**

 **This chapter was revised for your entertainment purposed. You're welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I rewatched Civil War bcus the first time nothing made sense to meh. And now I'm heartbroken :-; BUT, I CANNOT DECIDE. STUCKY OR STONY? WHICH DO I SHIP MORE? WHICH DO YOU SHIP MORE? AHHHHH anyways enjoy le story**

Jackie sat in a chair, spinning from side to side casually. Now, you'd think being told you have superpowers would make someone very freaked out. Well, not Jackie. Sure, inside she felt like she was on fire. The sadness of her mom and the fear of her dad weighing down on her. Sure, she couldn't remember anything before the age of eight, except her first name and her age. But she had loved her mom dearly. Her life was crumbling and sinking around her faster than the Titanic. But all these emotions weren't showing. Jackie only focused on the matter at hand. The past was the past, she'd get over it. _Except you won't_ , she thought. She stopped spinning, deciding to examine the room she was currently seated in. The walls were brick and dark gray. There was only one door, and in front of her was a small rectangular table, with a chair on the other side. Interrogation room. Just then, the door swung open, and two people stepped in. One was a woman. She had medium long red hair, and was wearing a black cat suit. The person following her was- hey, look at that! Mr. Eggplant's back. They walked in, shutting the door behind them. The girl stood over Jackie, looking her directly in the eye. Barton stood next to her, watching the Jackie curiously. Jackie just stared at them, waiting for someone to do something.

"What's your name kid?" the woman said, a look in her eye that clearly said _"lie to me, I dare you"._ So Jackie told the truth.

"Jackie Lee," she replied, now looking directly into the girl's eyes. She could tell the redhead was trying to be intimidating, but it just wasn't working. Jackie only felt a small bit of comfort. A sort of warm fluffy feeling at the back of her head.

"My name is Agent Romanoff," she replied, her voice emotionless. Barton smirked to himself, rolling his eyes. Jackie held back a laugh, which Ms. Fire Hydrant noticed.

"What's so funny," she barked, staring into Jackie's soul. Barton sent Jackie an apologetic look, understanding what happened.

"Calm down Nat, don't scare the kid," he said to the girl, Nat. Maybe Natasha?

"Well I'm sorry, _Clint,_ " she emphasized his name, making him cringe, "I just want to know who this kid is and why Fury made such a big deal about finding her."

"Here, why I don't I ask the questions? You can tell me if she's lying or not," Clint said. He pulled the chair on his side forward and turned it around, sitting with his torso resting on the back of the chair. He looked really calm, unlike Nat, who was fuming.

"Alrighty kiddo," he said cheerily, making Jackie unconsciously smile. She didn't know why, but he just radiated happiness, "how old are you?"

Jackie's emotions somehow prohibited her from answering. They weren't fear, no, they were recognition and trust. She really didn't know what she was feeling.

Clint's POV (You didn't see that coming)

 _Jeez, the kid's probably scared out of her mind._ _So why is this kid so important?_ Well, the day before, the trackers picked up a power source. It was really strong, like really. They traced it, found it, and apparently it turned out to be this kid. Clint didn't know how a kid could be as powerful as the monitors had described, _but hey, weird stuff happens_. By the looks of it, this girl didn't even know she had these powers until that little fiasco about fifteen minutes ago, and she seems pretty calm for a girl who just shot green-magicy-stuff out of her hand. Though she doesn't seem to be doing so well.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked carefully. Nat looked like she was about to blow a fuse. She was just really annoyed at him and was having a bad day. He'd say PMS but... nevermind. _Hm, maybe the kid needs to trust us? Maybe she won't talk while Nat's in the room?_ He came to a decision quickly.

"Nat, maybe you should go. Let me handle this," Clint said, turning to face his friend. She inhaled and nodded, walking out of the room swiftly. She shut the door behind her, making Clint jump a little. He turned back around, recomposing himself.

"All righty kid, so my name's Clint," he started, figuring he should try to gain her trust, "The redhead was Natasha."

The girl nodded.

"Alright, how old are you?" he asked, getting to the point.

"Twelve," she responded shyly.

"Why didn't you answer when Natasha was here?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just couldn't," _that seems reasonable.  
_

"So, I'm guessing you didn't know about your powers?"

"No," she answered, regaining her voice.

"Well, how do you feel?" Clint asked.

"A little freaked out, kinda shocked, and really hungry," she replied. Clint smiled, happy he was getting answers.

"How much do you know about Strategic Homeland and Inter- whatever we're called?" he asked, really not knowing their name. _It's difficult._

"Coulson told me about you. He said you deal with problems world leaders or the government are too thick or too stupid to handle correctly," Jackie replied. Clint laughed again.

"He said that?" she shrugged. "Okay, who are your parents?" Clint asked harmlessly. But obviously the question wasn't so harmless, as Jackie visibly tensed. Her expression changed for relaxed to sad and angry immediately.

"My dad's in prison and my mom is..." she stopped. Clint pieced it together pretty quickly. But when he was about to say something, she continued, "and I can't remember anything before the age of eight."

Clint looked at her curiously, "what do you mean?"

"One day, it was like I just woke up. The only things I could remember were my age and my first name," she explained, her eyes almost glowing. Wait, they _were_ actually glowing, "a woman found me and adopted me after searching for my parents. It was nice... until it wasn't."

Clint stared in awe at the girl, who probably didn't know what she was doing. Her eyes were glowing bright green, and surrounding her was energy of the same color. But that wasn't even the coolest part. Behind her were partially materialized... wings. They were made up of the green energy particles, sort of going in and out of solid form. Jackie noticed Clint staring and looked around her. Noticing the aura of energy and half materialized wings, her eyes widened. Immediately, it all disappeared, leaving the two in utter shock.

"Woah," Clint finally said. _Wow, good job Barton. The kid just sprouted wings and all you say 'woah'. Real intelligent._

"Yeah," was all she replied

 **Bum bum bum! Review, follow, blah blah blah. STUCKY OR STONY?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Imma be honest, this is a filler chapter. I'm lazy and felt the need to update so SORRY. Btw I just thought of something. So in CA: Civil War, Vision said it had been eight years since Tony Stark came out as Iron Man. I'm very confused bcus the first Iron Man came out in 2008 and it's 2016 rn and eight years and ugh. So in this world everything up to Civil War happened in like four and a half years. Anyways enjoy this filler chapter. BETTER STUFF WILL BE OUT SOON I PROMISE. I'm restarting school soon so I'm gonna be trying to update a lot in the next two weeks (school starts on August 17 for me). ANYWAYS enough of my rambling.**

 **(Still on Clint's POV)**

After the initial shock of what had just happened wore off, Clint continued to ask questions. Once he got all the answers he needed, he left the room. When he closed the door, he was met with a curious looking Natasha and a baffled Fury.

"She seemed to respond well to you," Fury said to Clint as all three started walking down the hallway.

"Kids respond better when they aren't being yelled at," Clint said simply.

"She seemed very comfortable," Natasha added.

"What are we going to do with her?" Clint asked, a small bit of concern in his voice.

"We will inform her guardian that she will be staying here," Fury said.

"That won't be necessary," Clint replied. Natasha gave him a questioning look, "One parent dead, the other in prison. No other living relatives that live in this area."

"You mean to say that she will be staying here to be trained?" Natasha asked. Fury nodded.

"From what our monitors described, she is very powerful. That power will only grow. This is something no one has ever seen before. She will need to be protected and must learn to control her powers in a safe area," he explained. Clint smirked.

"Gee, it almost sounds like you have a heart," he sassed. Fury sent him a cold but slightly amused look.

"Watch it Barton. You two, go inform Ms. Lee of our plans. And try not to piss her off. I like these headquarters and would rather they didn't get blown up," Fury said, turning the corner, leaving the two agents to fIgure out how to give Jackie the news.

"She likes you, you're doing it," Natasha said, elbowing Clint in his rib.

"Fine, fine."

 **Jackie's POV (yay)**

Jackie sat him the chair, her eyes glossy. Everything was happening so fast all at once. She held up her façade while talking to Clint, but now that she was alone, she could let it out. The reality was hitting her hard. Tears started to flow from her eyes. She could barely breathe. Her mind was racing. Suddenly, she felt something on her back. It was like tingling. She looked up, her eyes still red and teary, to see the wings were back. She hadn't gotten a very good look at them, but now she could see them. They still weren't fully materialized, weaving in and out of solid form. They were a very light green, almost white. She watched as they slowly moved. She heard the door open, and she quickly turned, pulling herself back together, her wings disappearing, her face and eyes becoming happy and carefree again. Her façade was back. She watched as Clint and Natasha came through the door, not bothering to close it. The two agents stood directly over the table, watching her intently. Even Natasha seemed curious and not at all in a bad mood. She was the first to talk.

"Sorry about earlier, I don't usually trust people. But you seem alright kid," she said. Jackie smiled. Clint looked deep in thought.

"So, Fury said he wants you to stay her and maybe learn more about the Strategic Homeland Inter- Inno-"

"Oh for Christ's sake Clint," Natasha interrupted his stuttering. She turned to Jackie, "Fury said that you will be staying here to learn how to use your powers in a safe area."

Jackie thought for a second. She smiled. _I have somewhere to stay_ , "Ok."

"See, was that so hard," Natasha asked Clint sarcastically. Jackie laughed, "I'll take you to where you will be staying."

Jackie stood up from her chair and followed Natasha out of the interrogation room. _This should be interesting._

 **Short tiny little chapter, I know. BETTER STUFF ON THE WAY. Soon we will get our first glance at... Captain America! Yayyyyyy. Review and such!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter. YAYYYYYYY. So just a warning, there will be one more chapter and then a huge time skip. So be prepared. 55 views ya'll, that's awesome. Anyways, enjoy le chapter.**

Jackie lay on her new bed, staring up at the ceiling. The headquarters had rooms for agents in training and who couldn't afford a house. Or, in her case, people with odd powers who needed to be contained. _Well, laying around all day isn't gonna do much. Might as well try to figure out my powers while I'm not being watched._ Jackie had been at the headquarters for about a week. She hadn't seen Eggplant Man or Fire Hydrant Lady in all hat time. What she had seen was her room, a cafeteria, and a grey room with one window. This was the room in which the scientists monitored and tested her powers. So far, no more than a small bit of green light had been produced. They kept telling her to focus on her powers, to be silent and try to generate something. Jackie was no expert on magic, but she was pretty sure she was being told to do something that was never going to work. Today, she had been left to rest in the room. Left to think about how much she was hating this so far. The scientists treated to her like she was a three year old who would have a tantrum if they said something wrong. Or a ticking time bomb. With this system, Jackie had only figured out one thing about her powers. They corresponded with her very well. In total honesty, she hadn't really been trying very hard to get her powers to show. She didn't want to figure them out under the eyes of twenty scientists. She wanted to figure them out alone and in her own way. She didn't know what that would be, but it sounded better than what was happening right now. Jackie stood up from her bed, grabbing her phone and earbuds. She plugged them in and put them on, turning up her music. She picked the first playlist that came to mind. Sad, slow songs for sad times. Yes, that was the playlist name. She stood in the center of her room, which was actually fairly large, and let herself get lost in the music. And then, she danced. It was one of her 'mystery' talents, as she called them. Talents that she just had. She never remembered being trained or practicing. She could just do this stuff like a pro. Dancing was one of those talents. Especially ballet. It was here stress reliever. So, maybe this would help her unlock more of her abilities. She closed her eyes, moving swiftly and gracefully to the music. The first song was over in a blur. She felt her emotions becoming more and more intense as the songs went by. After what seemed like ten minutes, she stopped her dance and opened her eyes. What she saw shocked her. One of her walls was a full mirror. She saw her reflection in this mirror. All around her were glowing green energy particles. Her normally blue eyes were now shimmering green. She started dancing again, watching her reflection as she did. The particles moved with her, swirling around her gracefully. She watched as a few started to clump together, forming small shapes. _Wait, what are they doing?_ Jackie didn't stop, she simply kept dancing as the energy particles clumped together more and more. They started becoming bigger and moving more with her back. She closed her eyes again, feeling the music start to swallow her. She felt a small tingling again, right in her back. Instead of opening her eyes, she just kept moving. She felt it grow stronger and stronger. A small weight was being added slowly, making Jackie wonder just what was going on. The tingling started to lessen, and was replaced by feeling. She could feel something new on her back. A new set of muscles and bones that weren't there before. Her dance came to an end and she opened her eyes. _Oh. My. God._

In front of her was her, but with something more. The particles were gone, but it was something else that shocked her. Because in that mirror, she saw what had simply formed on her back. _Wings_. They looked like almost like angel wings, except a bit smaller. They were covered in very light green, almost white feathers that looked extremely like eagle feathers. The wings stretched from her ears down to her knees. But that wasn't even the coolest part. The coolest part was that she could feel them. They felt like any other appendage. She could feel the muscles and weight, like they were really attached to her body. She decided to test them. She flexed one of the muscles, surprised when her left wing actually moved. She tried the right. Same result. She moved them a bit before trying to flap. _Can I actually fly with these things?_ She looked around, realizing the ceiling was too low to try to fly. She stepped closer to the mirror, looking at her reflection curiously. Just then, she heard a noise outside her door. She quickly realized that someone was coming in. Without actually knowing how, she made her wings disappear. It was an odd feeling, like part of her body just dematerialized. The color in her eyes vanished. She looked over to the door, expecting to see one of the scientists or agents. But instead, she saw someone that actually made her smile. _Mr. Eggplant's back._

"Hey kid," he said, watching her curiously. Jackie smiled lightly, taking off her earbuds and placing them with her phone on the bed

"Hi," she responded quietly.

"Well, you comin'?" Clint asked, beckoning her to come out of the room. She walked forward, following him as he closed the door behind them. The two started down the hallway, walking quickly past other agents.

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked quietly, looking around at all of the other agents.

"Well, Director Fury wants to train you, says if you have powers you might as well use them. I'm here to bring you to the training rooms and most likely get my ass kicked by you some day," Clint explained, making Jackie giggle.

"So, does that mean I'm becoming an agent or something?" she asked hopefully. Clint looked down at her curiously, as if contemplating a good answer.

"Well, we don't normally make kids agents. I'd say more, world's first superhero type deal. Well, besides Captain America," he finally said. Jackie smiled. _I could be a superhero._ The two walked in silence, eventually getting to one of the many training rooms. Inside, Natasha and Fury were sitting on a bench by the wall. They watched as Jackie and Clint walked in, Natasha whispering something to Patchy before standing up and walking over to the pair.

"So, Jackie," she said, smiling at her. But Jackie could see a small bit of challenge under her -surprisingly- friendly gaze, "ready to learn how to kick some butt?"

And boy did she ever...

 **Review, follow, do whatever!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this is a long chapter. 2,216 words yo (not including the A/N). It took me a while to write all that. This is like the longest chapter I have ever written though. *applause* Anywho, next chapter will be a huge time skip beacuse I'm not writing that much. So be prepared. I also have a super amazing awesome surprise for you guys. It's gonna come up in one of the later chapters, but you have that to look forward to! Anyways, enjoy le chapter.**

Jackie watched as Clint walked over to a storage closet on the far side of the gym. He pulls out a key and opens it. _So, not a storage closet. It's a weapons closet._ He pulled out a... _what is that? Looks like a gun, but kinda... hm. Why is it shaped... oh you have got to be kidding me._ _Old man Mr. Eggplant is an archer?_ Clint had extended the bow, picking up a quiver full of arrows. This bow was different than what she was used to, it had a ton of gadgets and sharp things attached to it. _Wow, sharp things. 10/10 best English._ Jackie watched in awe as he walked back of, smirking once he saw her face.

"What, think I was too old to do anything?" Clint retorted, causing her to crack a smile. She found it odd that she trusted these people, even though she had literally never met them in her life. _Well, the part you remember_.

"So, am I learning archery or..." Jackie trailed off, averting her eyes to Natasha. Fury had left the room, probably watching through cameras. Or eating. _Or sailing on a ship. Or stealing from rich people. Focus, Jackie, he's not actually a pirate. Jeez, lot's of thought in this chapter, what's up with that author-chen? **-Idek, it's 1:28 right now okay-**_

"Well, you certainly can if you want," Natasha said, smirking as she saw Clint's eyes light up, "but for now we are just evaluating your fighting skills."

"So I'm gonna fight you?" Jackie wondered aloud. Natasha laughed and Clint sniggered.

"Only if you have a death wish kid," he said, "nah, we're getting someone else. Don't worry, it won't be super easy. Or super hard. We just need to see what you know. We got one of the best to help. Hey, where is Rumlow anyways? He should have been..."

Clint kept going on, but Jackie's mind cut out his voice. _Rumlow, Rumlow, t_ he name rung in her ears. It sent a shiver up her back. She started to get that weird feeling. Like when you're trying to remember the dream you had the night before and it won't come to mind. Only push on the back of your brain annoyingly. Except this was a bad feeling. Deep in the pit of her stomach. _The feeling. It's back._ She was pulled out of her thoughts when the sound of a door slamming filled her ears. She looked over to the source of the sound, seeing a man.

"There you are, Jesus," Natasha joked as the man walked closer. Jackie felt herself become more and more scared, like her brain was telling her to run. But her body wouldn't. For the first time since she had gotten here, she literally hated someone. Hate is a strong word. Hate can mean fear. She hated this person in every way possible. And she had no idea why.

"Jackie, Jackie?" she heard her name, quickly snapping out of her trance. _Right, fighting test. Let's just get this over with_. She looked over to Clint, who had a bit of concern in his eyes, "You alright? Your eyes... started... glowing."

"I'm fine," Jackie breathed, pulling herself back together. _Just get it over with._

"I'm Agent Rumlow, I'll be testing your fighting skills," the man said, Jackie's stomach twisting even more. But she kept her poker face and just nodded kindly. _Why do I hate this guy again? Let's just get this over with._

"Okay," she said. Clint and Natasha walked over to the far corner of the room, watching intently. Rumlow had started explaining some basics when Jackie noticed something. A small glint of silver flashed in one of his sleeves. _IS THAT A KNIFE? Oh hell no._ Jackie just nodded and listened, not even saying anything. Any sensible person would be like "Hey, so this dudes got a knife. Help". But no, not Jackie. She decided for once in a lifetime she would follow her instincts. And it worked great... until it didn't.

Soon, Jackie had started sparring with Rumlow. She really wasn't looking forward to this, but at the same time, her instincts were having a rave. She felt excited yet scared for her life as well. Kinda like the feeling you get on the first day of Jr. High. It wasn't anything serious, just Jackie blocking a few punches. Basic stuff, which Jackie was doing excellently. _Mystery talent? Maybe._ This went on for about ten more minutes, until pretty much all hell broke loose. Clint and Natasha left. THEY LEFT! Apparently Clint was hungry. At this point, it was just Jackie and Rumlow. Suddenly, he started attacking. Like actual attacks. Like _master friggin death ninja spy attacks_. But that wasn't the surprising part. Jackie was blocking every one of them. Rumlow looked so confused it was almost funny. Jackie was fighting like a boss, almost winning the fight. Almost. This was a top of the class agent, who by the way, had _murder_ in his eyes, against a twelve year old girl who had a mystery talent and some green sparkles. Jackie tripped, falling back to the wall. Rumlow was standing over her, a knife now showing in his hand. Jackie started to panic. She felt something deep inside her, growing stronger. But she couldn't fight well. She was out of energy.

"The cameras are on an infinite loop of footage, me and you sparring, kid. No escape," he growled. Jackie whimpered. She could practically feel her eyes starting to glow, but also tears forming in them, "You're powerful kid, you'll mess up the plans."

Jackie breathed shakily as the metal object got closer and closer to her neck, memories of her father popping into her head. Time seemed to slow down. She couldn't win. She closed her eyes, feeling a tear fall out of one. She felt the cold metal start to touch her skin, her emotions overwhelming her. Suddenly, the energy inside her burst. Literally. She felt an explosion, resonating from inside her, burst out from her chest. She heard a loud bang, the sound of rocks crumbling, doors opening, and someone yelling. Her ears were ringing as she felt herself get lifted off the ground. Then, for what seemed like the millionth time in a week, she blacked out.

* * *

Jackie opened her eyes, blinding light pouring into them. She lifted her head, looking around her. She was in a hospital room, again. But this was different. At first, it looked like any ordinary hospital room. Bed, cabinet, desk, computer, all the stuff. But Jackie noticed the agency's logo on the back of the desktop. _So it wasn't a dream. I'm actually here._ Just then, she heard the door open. Coulson, Clint, Natasha, and... him. Rumlow followed in, looking generally concerned. But Jackie could see the small glint of annoyance in his eye. What, couldn't kill me? Dat's right. The four agents closed the door and turned to Jackie, Clint walking over to the desktop. He started clicking away at the keyboard. Coulson was the first to talk.

"You gave us quite a scare, releasing your energy like that," he said calmly, "What happened?"

Jackie was about to straight up throw Rumlow under the bus, I mean he tried to kill her was else was she gonna do? But suddenly, Jackie's anxiety kicked in. Rumlow looked at her with murderous eyes, as if daring her to say anything. And her fear got the best of her.

"I don't know," she lied perfectly, "I must have gotten anxious and my powers must have gone haywire. How long was I out?"

"About three days," Clint said, eyes still glued onto the screen, "although releasing that much energy should have killed you."

"Disappointed?" Jackie joked sarcastically, making Clint roll his eyes and mumble something.

"Your energy blast caused a lot of damage," Coulson said, reaching into his back pocket, "The building is under reconstruction as of now, but we got photos."

He brought out a small stack of photos, handing them to Jackie. She took them gingerly, afraid that she might set them on fire or something. She looked through them, her eyes widening. She had taken out a whole wall, and the room itself was in shambles. Rubble lined the floor and the full length wall mirror was shattered. _I did all that? Woah_. Jackie handed the stack back to Coulson, who took it and placed it back in his pocket.

"Your powers are growing stronger by the minute," Natasha said, walking over to Jackie, "If I am correct, you will only get more powerful as time goes on."

"My powers connect with my emotions," Jackie thought aloud.

"Which means, if you can control your emotions, you can control your powers," Coulson said, "as long as your emotions are negative, your powers are unstable. They will grow stronger and stronger, but you won't be able to control them."

"How do you know?" Jackie asked suddenly.

"We've been monitoring your power levels ever since you first got here," Natasha explained, "When you are distressed, it increases. When you are happy, well, it still increases, but much slower. If you can control your emotions and stay happy, you will be able to control your powers and strengthen them at a much more reasonable pace. If you can't control your emotions, well, catastrophes could happen."

Jackie nodded. Clint got up, shutting down the desktop and walking back over to the group.

"We'll be right back, need to go find a medical file. Sit tight kid, and try not to blow anything up," Clint said, causing Natasha to elbow him in the rib. _They'd be a cute couple,_ Jackie thought as she laughed. Clint shot a smirk at Natasha as the four of them left. Wait, scratch that, _three of them left._ Rumlow, who hadn't said a thing since he got here, shut the door and watched Jackie with anger. _Why am I so scared of this guy? Oh yeah, tried to kill me, right. Control your emotions. Control your emotions._ Jackie inhaled deeply, waiting for Rumlow to speak.

"If you tell anyone about this, about what really caused that energy blast, I'll make sure you and everyone here you might care about never see the light of day again," he threatened, "Oh yeah, I know your type. You care about others more than yourself. Saw it in your eyes when you looked at those photos. So if you don't want to be responsible for the death of many people, keep qui-"

"Brock, what are you doing?" Clint peeked through the door, causing Jackie and _Brock_ to jump.

"Just making sure she can handle her emotions," he said, his face going from murderous to concern and care. Clint seemed to believe it.

"Well, come on, help us find the file," he said, opening the door further. Rumlow walked out, sending one last glare at Jackie, which Clint didn't catch. He closed the door, leaving Jackie alone with her thoughts. _Can I control my emotions? I don't know if I can. Do I tell them about Rumlow? No. Yes? NO. He'll kill them. Why do I care about them? I barely know them. But why do I feel like I've known them for a long time? Ugh why is my life so confusing. Okay, don't tell them about Rumlow. They'll find out eventually and he'll get sent to prison. But what if I get sent to prison for keeping his attack a secret? No, I was blackmailed, I won't be in trouble. Okay, keep that a secret. Now, my emotions. I can control them. I think..._

 _Okay, I need to face facts. A lot of bad shit happened to me. But it's in the past. I can start new. I can be happy. I accept what happened, and that I can't change it. I don't have to feel sad about that. I can be happy._ Jackie suddenly... smiled. A true genuine smile of happiness. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She had never fully accepted what happened, and now she had. _Okay, this feels nice. Now all I gotta do is stay happy. Do it for you. Do it for them. Do it for the world. I won't let my emotions get the best of me. I will stay positive. I can stay positive._ Jackie inhaled again, feeling lighter than before. She couldn't stop smiling. _This isn't so bad. I can stay happy. I will stay happy. I can control my emotions. I can stay happy. For them. For Natasha. For Clint. For Coulson. For... okay no not for Rumlow. But for Fury even. For me. For them. For everyone. I will keep Rumlow's attack a secret. I will stay happy._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And that moment was the moment that Jackie Erica Lee doomed herself to fall...

 **Huehuehuehuehuehue. So I'm kinda doing that Elsa must control powers and emotions thing, but with a special twist that you'll understand someday when I finish this story. And no I'm not a Frozen fan. It's been like three years and I'm STILL seeing Frozen stuff. IT NEEDS TO DIE. Anyways review and shtuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoooo, chapter time. Does anyone even read these anymore? So lately I've been writing some actually long chapters. This one is 1,575 words (of course without the A/N). So that's cool. I started school again, UGHHHHH. Okay, so time skip, blah blah blah, bam, have fun reading le chapter.**

 _~time skip brought to you by my father, the inventor of the toaster strudel~_

It had been ten months since Jackie had been found by the agency. She had become a level four agent, and was surprisingly good at hand to hand combat. So had also found she had more abilities. Other than sprouting wings (which, by the way, COULD make her fly) and green sparkles, she also had the power of telekinesis. But that wasn't even the coolest part. That was the fact that she could make weapons materialize out of her energy particles. Any weapon you could think of, she could create. But there was something quite interesting about these weapons. They couldn't' kill. They would hurt like the real thing, but made no damage to the body. Say she materialized a gun. Shooting someone would cause the same amount of pain as a real gun, until the bullet dematerialized. This was found out in a very bad way. Sparring. With Clint. She accidentally materialized a katana and stabbed him. Yeah, real fun. She was about to have a full-blown panic attack when the katana dematerialized and Clint said he didn't feel the pain anymore. She apologized at least a thousand times. She and him had become friends, especially since she kinda wanted to learn archery. Plus, she could just materialize a bow, so no extra supplies needed. Archery wasn't one of her best skills, but she was getting the hang of it. She and Natasha had become friends as well, but Jackie knew not to piss her off. Side-note, she could also materialize walls out of her "sparkles", which was handy for catching people. Though they took a lot of energy. But, she had become a good agent. She had only been on a few missions before, always being supervised by Clintasha, as she liked to call the pair. As for school, she had been taken out of her school and was taking online classes, though she was very smart and kinda felt like she didn't need them. They seemed too easy. Her life wasn't looking too bad. She had been able to keep her emotions in check, and Rumlow's secret to herself. Right now, she was sitting at the cafeteria, humming to herself and unwrapping food. Suddenly, her earpiece went off.

"Jackie, we need you down in Fury's office, now," it was Clint.

"What does the pirate want?" she asked, unhappy that she couldn't eat her food.

" _The pirate can hear you_ ," she heard Fury's grumpy voice in the background of Clint's earpiece. Jackie smiled.

"Fantastic. I can ask you then. What do you-"

"Lee, get your ass down here right now or I will send Romanoff after you," Fury interrupted, sounding dead serious.

"Yes sir," Jackie replied, rolling her eyes as she picked up her food and tossing it in the trash. _Dammit, I paid money for that. Ugh and now I'm hungry. Great_. Jackie trudged through the halls, racing down the stairs and after about a minute, she was at Fury's office. She knocked on the door, stifling a laugh as Fury yelled at her to just come in. She punched in the passcode (which was literally "Fury" but in numbers) and walked in.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she said, looking around only to notice that Clint was not there. Fury seemed to read her expression.

"Barton had to go help Romanoff with something," he said coolly, "besides, it's you I'm looking for."

He pointed towards a chair, which Jackie slowly sat in, crossing her legs. She watched as Fury picked up a file. He handed it over to her.

"These were taken up north by the ice caps. Since they started melting, this "object" is becoming more and more visible," Fury said as Jackie opened the file. Inside were pictures of something frozen out in the middle of the ocean. She could make out something long and black, pointed diagonally. The rest were too dark or too blurry to see. But it didn't take Jackie very long to figure out what it was.

"A plane, sir?" she asked, looking up from the file. Fury smirked, pulling something from his coat. He handed it to her.

"Recognize it? It was found on the underside of the wing," Fury said. Jackie scanned the image. It was still a little blurry, but she could make out a face. _More like a skull. And... tentacles? Wait, wha- oh_. She looked up, realizing what this meant.

"Hydra," she murmured. She didn't know much about Hydra, just what they were and when/how they were brought down. She had been told by Coulson, who she had found was a Captain America fangirl. He had shown her their logo, and this one matched it perfectly.

"Exactly," Fury said, pulling Jackie from her thoughts, "We are sending a team out to this plane to investigate, see if there are any weapons or, perhaps, people, on that plane."

Jackie looked up, confused, "Why would you be looking for corpses? Whoever was on that plane, if anyone was even on there, would surely be dead. This plane is so submerged, it has to have been there for at least over ten years."

"Oh, we have right to believe it's been there for much longer than that," Fury replied, "Please, explain to me how Hydra fell."

"Well, at the time, our agency covered the whole thing up, saying Captain America just disappeared. But in reality, he saved a whole bunch of people by crashing a plane into the..." Jackie stopped for a moment, the wheels turning into her head, "But, sir, how could he still be alive? He's been in there for seventy years submerged in ice and water. Even with the super soldier serum, I doubt he is still alive."

"And that's why you are needed," Fury said, looking at Jackie expectantly.

"I don't follow."

"I have reason to believe you can hear heartbeats, if you focus on one particular person, as you told Coulson about an odd sound you could hear if you were watching someone closely," he answered. Jackie nodded.

"It's a heartbeat, not a drumbeat, huh," she mumbled to herself. She looked up at the director, "So you want me to go in the plane and see if I can hear the heartbeat that belongs to Captain America?"

"Precisely," Fury replied, "but for this mission, I'm just sending you with Coulson and a few other agents. Barton and Romanoff won't be accompanying you. Think you can handle that?"

"I don't think it's me you should be worried about, it's Clint trying and succeeding in sneaking onto a quinjet _again,"_ last time she tried to go on a mission without him, only Natasha, he had gotten into the jet as it was taking off and ended up helping with that mission. Jackie couldn't stop laughing, Natasha giving him angry looks whenever he tried to talk to her. _I swear they're like a married couple._

"We'll make sure they stay here. You leave tomorrow. That will be all, Lee," Fury said, taking the file that Jackie handed back to him. She got up and walked out of the room, intent on buying more food, then maybe going to one of the training rooms and practicing with her weapons. She walked back to the cafeteria, pulling out five dollars for food.

So her original plan of eating then training kinda failed after about five minutes. She had just gotten more food, happy they still had pizza, because come on it's pizza, and was sitting down when Clint suddenly slid into the seat across from her. Clint was one of the only agents here who didn't treat her like a child or like a time bomb, and was actually a pretty good friend. The thing about Clint is that once you get to know him, you find out that he's a bit of a child. Jackie started to see him as a bit of a brother figure, annoying but funny, helpful but protective, and always right where she was.

"What did Fury want?" he asked as Jackie inhaled, wondering if she would ever be able to eat her food.

"You're not gonna like this," she warned, "He's sending me with Coulson to go check out a plane that is frozen in the northern ice caps. There's a possibility Captain America is still alive, apparently."

Clint looked amused, "Coulson's gonna have an aneurysm. I'm assuming Nat and I aren't aloud to join."

"Yeah, so please don't go sneaking into the jet again."

"Oh come on, I could help. I was great help last time," he grumbled. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Jackie answered, really wishing she could eat her food in peace. Her stomach growled in agreement. Clint looked shocked.

"That soon?! They need to give like two-week notices or something," Jackie laughed when Clint said this. He really was protective. Maybe less of a brother figure and more of a mother figure. Clint was about to continue when his face went blank. Jackie recognized this as the "someone's talking to me through my earpiece and it's a really bad time but I can't yell at them so I'm gonna go poker face" face. He mumbled an "Okay" and looked back at Jackie, his expression just screaming "I'm annoyed".

"Gotta go. Baby agents to train, apparently," he grumbled, standing up. Jackie giggled as he waved and trudged off. _Now_ , she thought as she started unwrapping the tinfoil that covered her pizza, _food_.

 **This chapter is in honor of Jeffery, the pizza I had for lunch today. We will remember you, Jeffery *tears* Anyways, review and shtuff.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo. 1,160 words ya'll (still not including the A/N), that's good. I'm trying to make sure my chapters are at least over 1,000 words from now on, so that's fun. Anyways, enjoy. Imma say plz review right now because the end of this chapter is intense and I don't wanna ruin that.**

Jackie laughed as she looked at the text her friend had just sent her. They were still in touch, her friend just not knowing that she was an agent and had powers. Her cover was that she had to move because of her mother's death and was in Florida now. Yeah, Florida. She smirked as her phone dinged, getting a text from the over-protective mother, Clint. Asking, once again, if she was there yet. And she answered, once again, "No mom, I'm not there yet". She still had her old phone, even though Fury had offered her a new one, she said she wanted to keep the old one. It had about 160 songs on it, and a shit-ton of photos and memories. Jackie giggled as Clint replied with, "What about now?" Just as she was about to respond with "No, mom. Don't you have a life?", her earpiece went off.

"We're here," it was Coulson, who was up in the pilot's area. As Jackie was on the other side of the plane, it was easier than yelling. She replied to Clint with "Yup, happy?" She turned off her phone and set it down on the seat next to her. Sitting up, she walked over to the pilot's seat, where Coulson was talking to -you guessed it- the pilot. All the other agents wandered around, grabbing any equipment they thought they may need. Everyone started crowding by the door, probably excited to get out of the quinjet they had been stuck on for the past nine hours. Coulson stopped talking to the pilot and turned to Jackie.

"I'm staying in here, I'll be monitoring everything. Try to focus and find a heartbeat," he said to her. She nodded, walking over to the other agents. She picked up the coat she had brought and put it on over her suit, which was much like Natasha's, except the arms were cut off and it was pitch black. On her belt, she had a symbol like Natasha, except her's was a pair of white angel wings outlined in green, for obvious reasons. She always wore black combat boots and carried an emergency gun in case of, well, an emergency. She watched as the main door started opening, stepping out with the (two) other agents. They got in the car they had brought along (the quinjet could lift much heavier, plus it couldn't really land in an area with many people) and started driving. Jackie sat in the back, dreamily playing with her magic. She decided to test her heartbeat sensing ability, focusing on one of the agents in front of her. She inhaled, watching them and seriously staring holes into the back of their head. Suddenly, she heard something. It sounded like a drumbeat. _Boom-boom, boom-boom, boom-boom_. It was a heartbeat. She smiled, having more faith in her abilities now. The heartbeat quickened a little as the car came to a stop. She realized that they were there and got out of the car. She watched as someone in a large, furry coat came over holding a red light, probably so they wouldn't get run over or something. The person started talking to the agents, not knowing Jackie was there. They set off, Jackie following behind, wondering when she would be noticed. Her earpiece came on.

"Is it working correctly?" Coulson's voice rang inside her head, making her laugh. If he couldn't be there for the discovering of Captain America's body, then at least he could live vicariously through Jackie's experience. She clicked on the microphone button.

"Yup," she replied, getting the attention of the stranger who had been talking to the two other agents.

"Who are you?" a masculine voice asked, the person (probably a man) turning to Jackie.

"Agent Lee," she replied, using her monotone voice, "I'm helping out."

"No offense, but you kinda sound eleven," the guy said, making Jackie laugh.

"Never underestimate children, and I'm twelve," she responded normally. The guy looked a bit shocked, but simply shook his head and continued talking to the other agents. The plane came into view, and Jackie was amazed. She didn't even pay attention to what the men were saying, only hearing something about a hell crane ( _what in the world is a hell crane?_ ). She gaped at the massive object just sitting in the ice. It was _big_. Like _huge_. She saw the wing that had been in the photo, and behind it was what looked like a runway of some sort. She followed the men as they walked towards a machine, both agents looking pretty shocked as well. The man who had brought them there turned on the machine, which was actually a laser, and started working on getting through the ice and into the plain, probably hoping that it wasn't filled with water and/or ice. She watched as the circle the laser had been making in the ice fell through, leaving an open space for them to get through. She peered into it, guessing the drop was about twenty-five feet down. Jackie didn't even wait for the other two agents, who were grabbing ropes. Her wings materialized and she dropped down the hole, stopping herself from splatting a few feet off the ground. She landed and her wings dematerialized. The two other agents came down next, lowering themselves with ropes. They landed and pulled out flashlights, starting to walk around. Jackie pressed the button on her earpiece again.

"I'm in," she said, smirking when she heard a small sound (that was definitely not a squeak) from the other line.

"Then try to find a heartbeat," she heard Coulson say from his end. She closed her eyes and focused. _Nothing_. She walked around a little, looking at the icy walls, still trying to concentrate. _Nothing_. She walked around for a few more minutes, still hearing nothing. She was starting to get frustrated when she reached the pilot's chair. Underneath it was a layer of ice, maybe three feet thick, spreading all across the room. She looked at it, watching it closely. Her ears started to ring. A small painful feeling was filling her eardrums. Like the pain you feel when someone screams in your ear. She felt that, but without the screaming. She looked at the ice, as if expecting it to move. She caught a glint of red, a small shine underneath the white top layer of ice. She reached out, very slowly to touch the ice, to wipe it away so she could see what was under it. But the second her fingers touched the ice, she felt a bang inside her head. Like a mini explosion in her brain, causing her to go deaf to all outside noises. She could only hear one, faint, small, quiet, yet almost screaming for help noise.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Boom-boom, boom-boom, boom-boom._

 _Heartbeat_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so I'm hella sick. That's fun. I feel like crap, and really didn't want to write a chapter today, but I persevered! So be thankful for this chapter. Though it might be bad, because I felt like shit while writing it, but whatever. I'm too lazy to check how many words, but I'm assuming it's over a thousand. Anyways, review and stuff. Saying that now because, once again, the ending is intense.**

"-probably be confused as hell," Clint continued ranting on about the man they had discovered in ice. Jackie laughed, agreeing. Seventy years, submerged in ice and water. Things had changed since the 1940s, that's for sure. The Captain probably would be confused as hell. But on a more positive note, Coulson had been assigned to watch over the Captain while he slept, which she and the other agents never heard the end of. _"He twitched. Like he really twitched. It was so beautiful." "I thought his hair looked off, so I styled it. It's so shiny. And soft."_ Everyone thought the second he woke up, Coulson would faint. Jackie still remembered finding him in ice.

*le flashback*

 _She took her hand off the ice, the heartbeat stopping immediately._

 _"Come here," she called the other agents over. They ran quickly, reaching the main deck. One crouched down, eyeing the ice skeptically. He wiped some of the top layer away, his face going in shock. Submerged in the ice was an artifact that had been missing for years. It sparkled under the ice, red, white, and blue all shining in the cool light. Captain America's shield had been found._

 _"Sir, get the general on the line," the standing agent said into his walkie-talkie. The person on the other line responded, to which the agent argued with "I don't care what time it is."_

*le end of le flashback*

The men dug it up, finding a man under the ice in the process. They dug him out as well, bringing the ice block of shield and man back to the quinjet. Scientists had proceeded to thaw the ice, after Fury got clarification from Jackie that yes, she had heard a heartbeat. It was only when the man, who everyone soon found to be Captain America, as the rest of the agents didn't know that he might be on that ship, only Jackie, had been thawed about half way when one of the doctors noticed that he was breathing. That had circulated like wildfire. Now everybody waited expectantly for the Captain to awake. Clint and Jackie were walking down one of the hallways, Natasha recovering from her most recent mission.

"I mean, think of all the technological advancements since the 40s. Someone's gonna have to help him with all that. Coulson will probably volunteer," Clint continued, Jackie laughing again.

"Wonder if Coulson will really ask him to sign the trading cards," Jackie wondered aloud. Clint laughed.

"He'll probably make him sign his face t-" suddenly, a female voice rang across the halls.

"All agents, code thirteen. I repeat, all agents, code thirteen," Jackie racked her brain to remember what code thirteen meant. Clint looked just as confused. Then, someone ran past them, too quick to be human. Jackie whirred around, Clint turning with her. They looked around, confusion apparent on their faces. The other agents were running after him. _Are we the only ones who don't remember what code thirteen means?_ Just then, someone spoke through Jackie's earpiece.

"Rogers is awake and on the move," it was Fury, "He just ran past you. Lee, I need you to go after him."

Jackie nodded, turning to Clint, "Captain's awake," she said, backing up a little. They were on the twentieth floor, but surely _Captain America_ was already down on the third floor or something. She backed up a little more, getting enough room between her and the closest window. Clint knew what she was doing.

"You know, if you break another one of those, Fury's gonna be pissed," he commented as Jackie got ready.

"Good for him," she mumbled, starting to run towards the window. She braced herself for impact, creating a small wall around her just in time so she could smash through the window without hurting herself. She started to freefall, but quickly materialized her wings, catching herself about thirty feet off the ground. She soared upwards, almost forgetting that she was supposed to be chasing the super soldier. Her comm buzzed, Fury's voice ringing through her head again.

"We're going after him. But I don't think we can catch up. Lee, slow him down. He's on Main Street right now, looks like he's heading north," Jackie flew in the direction she was told, scanning the streets of New York for the man. She spotted someone running below her, alittle ways ahead. Recognizing the white shirt, she swooped down, trying to catch up. _Jesus, how does this guy run so fast? Super soldier serum works well._ Finally, she got in range. She used all of her power to generate a wall in front of the Captain, stopping him. She flew down, landing right behind her wall, only to see the Captain looking confused as hell. He was eyeing the wall with wonder and terror, probably confused on how a _green transparent wall just appeared in front of him._ His attention turned to Jackie, now looking even more confused. Agents started to surround them, Jackie being glad because materializing walls was difficult. She heard a car stopping behind her, a door slamming and someone, Fury, walking forward. She dematerialized her wall, suddenly feeling weak. She stepped back as Fury came forward, still being watched by the Captain. His eyes averted to Fury, now watching him closely.

"At ease soldier," Fury said, stepping forward again, "Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

The Captain looked confused, still. He took a look around, his face just becoming more and more shocked. He was finally starting to notice that things looked different. He turned back to Fury.

"What," he asked, the shock still apparent on his face.

"You've been asleep Cap, for almost seventy years," Fury answered. Jackie watched closely, prepared to materialize a weapon if she had to. But the Captain didn't try to attack. He looked around again, his breathing increasing.

"You gonna be okay?" Fury asked, still watching the now scared and sad Captain. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Yeah," he managed, turning around to look at the electric billboards, the cars passing by, the new world around him "yeah, I just..."

 _"I had a date."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my children. I have anothah chapter for you people. You're very welcome. So I recently got a random Britney Spears obsession, idekw, but that will explain what you're about to read. I had fun writing this, it was great. I'd recommend listening to the songs that are imputed whilst reading the certain parts (you'll understand later). Oh, and guys over 1,200 views! Hurrah! I got Grammarly so let's see how this goes.**

"Okay, you're clear," Natasha said from the other line. The main gate opened and Jackie was in. Where was in exactly? Headquarters for someone bad, apparently. Jackie was sent in, being small like she was, to get info on what this unidentified group was doing. There were some agents waiting outside, Clint included (he insisted), in case all hell broke loose. Jackie slowly slipped in, moving behind a large crate to hide from passing guards. She peeked over it, making sure the coast was clear. She ran past the main doors. Trees surrounded the building, making her less visible in her suit, which, contrary to popular belief, wasn't hard to move in (very stretchy spandex). The base was in the middle of a forest in Nevada. Jackie was now behind the building, which looked surprisingly round and odd. She went behind another convenient crate, hiding from a pair of guards who were passing by. Once they were gone, she hopped up on the crate and prepared to materialize her wings. Natasha spoke again.

"You shouldn't use your powers. If they see you they'll make you they're number one target," she said. Jackie sighed.

"Now you tell me," she grumbled. She looked up, guessing the building was about thirty feet or so. The wall was smooth and went in slightly. She heard guards coming and got back behind her crate. _This is real fun,_ she thought sarcastically as they passed. She hopped back up on the crate and pulled open a pocket in her utility belt. She had never felt so cliché in her life. She pulled out two small suction cups and started climbing. It was very tiring, seeming as her legs couldn't do much, so she just looked like a worm stupidly inching up the building. She could hear Natasha giggle on the other end. Once Jackie was only a few feet below the top, she used all her strength to push off the wall, flipping backward and onto the top. She watched as the two guards walked past again, not noticing her. She pressed the button on her earpiece.

"I'm on top, where do I go," she asked, putting the suction clichès, _cups,_ back in her belt pocket. Her arms felt cold, as her suit didn't have sleeves, but she ignored it.

"Over to the left, it's clear below," was Natasha's answer. Jackie moved over to the left. Once she got an "Okay" from Natasha, she pulled out a miniature laser. Jackie turned it on, slowly making a circle large enough for her. The piece dropped, making her cringe as it crashed against the ground. She stayed up, waiting for someone to come. But when no one did, she slowly lowered herself down. She landed on the piece, wincing as she felt a pain in her wrist. She got up, glancing around to see if anyone was present. She went back to her comm.

"Where do I go," she whispered.

"Take the right hallway, then go down to the first left door. There's an office right across the room," Natasha replied. Jackie took her directions, wondering where everyone was. As she came up to the second hallway, she heard voices. She walked down, stopped at the entrance to the room and moving up against the wall because _oh, that's the cafeteria._ There had to be at least twenty agents in there. Jackie looked past them, seeing a door with the words "Main Office" plastered in a gold sign on the front of it. _Of course,_ she thought as she spoke to Natasha again.

"The room is filled with agents, has to be at least thirty," she informed quietly. She started mapping out the room, getting herself ready.

"You're not actually going to fight them," Natasha questioned. Jackie laughed quietly, "Jackie you know you can't handle that many agents."

"Under normal circumstances, maybe not. But sometimes, all you need is a bit of," Jackie clicked a different button on her comm, one she had designed to sync up with her phone, "inspiration."

And Toxic by Britney Spears started playing.

"Really?" Natasha said, sounding annoyed. Jackie had made sure they could hear her music too.

"Oh yes," she replied, slipping into the room. Jackie moved around the agents, the song playing through her earpiece. Suddenly, someone noticed her. _Now or never,_ she thought as the chorus came on. Agents started coming at her. She moved around them, blocking and flipping people over. She kicked people against the wall, flipped them over, knocked them out, and fought like a master agent. Most of the agents seemed too surprised to really give their best, save a few. Jackie elbowed someone in the gut, flipped another person over, and the number of conscious agents was lowering quickly. Soon, only one was left. Jackie moved to get behind her, the song reaching it's final chorus, kicking the agent in the back. Jackie used her other leg to trip her, _yes the agent was female,_ sending her down. _That was easy,_ she thought as the song started to come to a close. She ran over to the office, kicking the door in and pulling out her gun. No one was in there so she pulled out a flash drive, pushing the gun back into her belt, and plugged it in. She watched as the files started downloading. She smiled to herself as the song ended. Then, she heard something. She turned around, expecting to see another agent. But what she did see shocked her. _Oh. My. God._

"Natasha," she whispered into her comm, staring into cold hard eyes, "code gray."

"The download won't be done for another minute or so, you're going to have to hold him off. Be careful," Natasha said, sounding worried. Jackie heard a new song come on, her comm still connected with her phone.

Circus by Britney Spears. _Of course. What a perfect god damn song._ Because in front of her, staring at her with cold hard eyes, was someone she thought she'd never see. Someone Natasha had told her was dangerous, someone who had almost killed the super spy. Someone who was a ghost story. Someone who was now _quickly walking towards her, oh crap_. Jackie slipped around him, noting she had been thinking for way too long. _The Winter freaking Soldier_ moved to grab her, and it had begun. Jackie blocked his arm, noting that, _well shit,_ it was metal. He tried to pin her, but she slipped under him, ending up behind him. She kicked hard, sending the man forward. But he caught himself and whipped around, this time tripping Jackie. She landed hard, but used her leg to pull herself to him and swing up, making a move to get his mask off. It didn't work, unfortunately. He slammed her back against the wall, causing Jackie to wince because she felt something in her arm crack. She pushed forward, wrapping her legs around his neck and flipping him over. She tried to get her gun, but she was pushed back down, the weapon sliding across the floor. Now she was pinned. She inhaled, apologizing to Natasha as she used her powers so materialize a gun. She shot the man in the shoulder, smiling as she heard him yelp. She got up and unplugged the flash drive, making sure not to move her right arm too much, as she was sure it was broken. She ran out of the room.

"I got it. Holy shit I got it. Open the gate ag-" she stopped, screaming as she felt an intense pain in her back. _A bullet._ Jackie fell, dropping the drive as her vision becoming a tunnel. She watched as the soldier came forward, gun in hand, and faced her with a cold stare. Then, there was a yell, some gun fire, and a familiar voice that sounded like it was trying to comfort her. She felt herself being picked up, and her vision completely darkened. The song came to a close as she did something she hadn't done for a very long time. She blacked out.

* * *

 **Okay, so. Grammarly takes a while to edit. Apparently I have 28 "advanced" problems that Grammarly only catches if you upgrade to premium (which is like $12 a month like ain't nobody got money for that). So, I give it a six out of ten. Anyways, review and such. Also, I'm bored. Ask me questions...?**

 **Update: This is revisions Emma editing my crappy work. Grammarly didn't catch shit. I give it a 4.5 out of ten.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh this chapter is so cute. I died from cuteness while writing it. 1,217 words, hurrah! I have been killin it with the prewriting, so that's good. Anyways, enjoy.**

Jackie heard a voice from her darkness, an odd voice. It didn't sound like an agent. It sounded... younger. Like a kid. _Why would there be a kid in the infirmary?_ Jackie opened one eye, then the other, noting that this was _not_ the infirmary. It looked more like a bedroom. She heard a gasp, and she looked to her left. Standing next to her were two kids, both staring at her idly. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, questioning to herself why there were two small children standing next to her in a bedroom. _Wait... am I their mom? WAS I PASSED OUT FOR THAT LONG? WAIT BUT- okay no they can't be my children calm down Jackie._

"Who are you?" she asked them, deciding she would get the most answered if she made them think she was interested in them, which she kinda was.

"Oh, I'm Cooper. I'm six and a half years old," he held up six fingers, "I live here with my mom and dad and sister. It's great. I'm in 1st gr-"

"I asked who you were, not for your life story," Jackie interrupted. Cooper didn't seem to take offense.

"You act kinda like daddy," he replied. The girl next to him spoke up.

"I'm Lila," she said quietly, "I just turned five."

"Jackie," Jackie responded to them, waving a little. She made a move to sit up, wincing as she felt a pain in her back. She moved slowly, eventually getting in a sitting position. The two children were still staring at her with wonder.

"So, uh, where am I?" she asked, hoping to get some answers.

"You're at our house," Cooper responded confidently. _Thanks, that's so helpful,_ "Is it true you have powers?"

Jackie gave him a suspicious look. Just then, she heard someone open the door to the room she was staying in. She averted her gaze, prepared to interrogate the life out of whoever it was.

"Hey, you're awake- oh no, they haven't been bothering you, have they?" Clint asked as he walked in. Jackie smiled, the wheels in her head turning as she realized what was going on.

"No, they're fine. Who are they, by the way?" Jackie asked, though she already knew the answer. Clint sighed.

"They're my kids, but please don't tell anyone about them. Fury is helping me keep this a secret and I'd rather it stayed that way," he explained. Jackie nodded, looking back down at them. Cooper seemed to think this was his chance to strike.

"But is it true you have powers?" he asked, causing Jackie to laugh. Clint looked ashamed.

"You two, out. The adults are talking," he said sternly. The kids walked out, Cooper mumbling something about Jackie not even being an adult yet, "Sorry about them."

"No worries, they're cute," Jackie commented. Then she remembered something, "What's the date today?"

"September fourth, why?" Clint responded.

"Yesterday was my birthday," Jackie said slowly, "I'm officially a moody teenager."

Clint laughed, "Congrats, now I have two kids and one teenager to deal with," he said sarcastically.

"By the way, where are we?" Jackie asked.

"My house. Fury said not to go directly back to the headquarters, as someone may be following us. Coulson has a safe house but he's on a mission to try and recruit Tony Stark because of the whole 'arc reactor' thing. This was the first place I could think of," he explained. Jackie smiled.

"So, let me get this straight. There is a possibility we're being followed, meaning someone would know where we've gone, meaning Fury's gonna be selfish and say go hide somewhere else, and the first thing you think of is your own home, which you have been keeping secret."

"Don't make me regret it," Clint said in a joking tone. Jackie laughed.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Clint responded, smiling. Suddenly, Cooper came in.

"Now that you're done," he trailed off.

"Cooper," Clint scolded, looking mad once again. Cooper looked ashamed of himself.

"Sorry, I just..." he started, "daddy said you had really cool powers, and I wanted to see them..."

"She's resting right now," Clint said. Jackie smiled at the young boy.

"It's okay, Clint, really," she said, "I feel fine."

"See, she feels fine," Cooper exclaimed. Jackie giggled. _Exactly like his father._ Clint was shaking his head.

"As long as it's okay with you," he said to Jackie, sighing as his son looked more and more excited.

"It's fine, really. Now, Cooper, come here," she said, ushering him forward. He practically ran, watching her with wide and excited eyes. Jackie lifted her good hand up, as the other was in a cast, and faced her palm to the ceiling. She smiled as the lights started forming over her hand. The only way she could describe it; it was like the Aurora Borealis but miniaturized. It glowed above her palm, moving and shimmering. It flowed upwards, mostly bright green but with a bit of blue here and there. She could feel her eyes glowing, and a pair of wings shimmering in and out of solid form. Cooper looked shocked, eyes wide, mouth open. Clint was smiling at his son's amazement.

"I'm gonna go get you some water," he said, leaving the room. Jackie could sense the small bit of sadness in his voice. She could tell he was afraid Cooper would think he was lame. Jackie smirked. _Even top class agents get jealous sometimes_. She realized her light show had stopped when Cooper started ranting.

"That was _soo cool_! I can't believe you can do that! How can you do that? Is it possible to teach me? Can you teach daddy? Can you do more?" he ranted on. Jackie smiled.

"Well, I have telekinesis, which is the ability to move things with my mind. I can fly, with wings. And I can generate weapons. Your dad is actually teaching me archery," Jackie answered. Cooper looked amazed.

"Your abilities are so much cooler than daddy's," he said aloud. Jackie shook her head.

"It's not how much power you have, what matters is what you do with it. Your dad's the reason I'm still alive," she explained. Cooper looked shocked again.

"Really?" he asked.

Jackie smiled, "Your dad's a great man. He's saved more people than I can count. Appreciate him," she said. Cooper nodded, a glint of admiration in his eyes. Clint walked back in the room, a glass of water in his hand. He brought it over to Jackie, who was just now realizing how dry her throat was. She took it, saying thanks, and downed half of it in one gulp. Cooper was asking his dad questions, about his skill in archery, about who he'd saved. Clint was smiling like an idiot, answering with a new confidence in his voice that Jackie had never heard. She was glad she got Cooper to appreciate his dad. He had one. A damn good one at that. Jackie smiled as Cooper ran out of the room to tell Lila about how cool their dad was, leaving Clint still smiling.

"Thanks," he said to her, looking grateful.

"No problem," Jackie repeated his words. They laughed as they heard Cooper yelling to Lila about Clint from all the way across the house. _A damn good one._

 **So cute, I'm choking on cuteness. Send help. And review! I feel like I need a catchphrase...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah boi, is chapter time. So Grammarly is having a "get one week of free premium for every friend you invited that joins". And I'm just slowly dying over here because who even uses email anymore? And I don't have friends whatchu talkin bout? Anywhos, guys I'm so excited for these upcoming chapters. Stuff's getting real. And speaking of which, i had a weird ass dream last night. So Tony Stark came on a huge stage wearing a black dress with purple poofs. He shouted "I'm gay!" and then everyone clapped. Yeah idek.**

"Keep your arm up."

"I know."

"Steady your legs."

"I know."

"Move your arm back."

" _I know."_

"Focus on the-"

"It's kinda difficult to focus when you're telling me what to do," Jackie said sassily.

"I'm just trying to help," Clint replied, throwing his arms up in surrender. Jackie sighed, pulling the bow back up and materializing an arrow. She kept her position, leveling out her arms, and aimed at the bullseye. Archery with Clint. Can be fun. Can _also_ be mentally exhausting. Jackie inhaled, ready to take the shot.

"LEE!" Fury called in her ear piece, causing her to lose balance as she let go of the arrow. It shot across the room, hitting the wall and staying there, as if mocking her.

"Why do I even keep this thing in?" she mumbled as she waved her hand, dematerializing her bow and the arrow.

"Yes?" she asked, sending an apologetic look to Clint.

"I need you down here. You've been assigned a mission," Fury said. Jackie openly groaned, rolling her eyes as she waved bye to Clint. She made her way down the hallways and down the stairs. It took a while, seeing as she had been on the 38th and floor and Fury's office was down on the 11th floor. And she hated elevators. She had no idea why, but she just did. So that meant 27 flights of stairs and lots of cardio. Finally, panting like a dog, she reached the 11th floor. She walked to Fury's office, regaining her breath. She stopped in front of his door, smiling devilishly.

"Lee, if you knock on that door, you're fired," she heard Fury said through her comm. She punched in the access code, the door opening.

"So, technically I'm injured. It's only been three months since my arm broke, and it hurts _so_ bad," Jackie said, sounding exasperated. Fury's face stayed emotionless, "and you can't fire me, I'm too great."

"He sure can try, though," Natasha said from her seat. Jackie looked around, noticing Phil was there as well. Fury looked annoyed, but under his cold eyes, she could see he was amused too. She sat down in the seat next to Tasha, crossing her legs.

"Your arm healed," Fury pointed out.

"Yup," Jackie replied sassily, causing Natasha to laugh. Even Phil snickered a little.

"You two," he pointed at the two girls, who quickly became serious, "have been assigned to go undercover. Your files are here."

He handed them two files. Jackie opened her's. _Emily Orian, sounds real enough. Age: 13, that's true. Cover story: working as intern's helper for extra college money. Ah, a good girl. Personality: shy... that'll be weird. Obedient, intelligent, so your basic antisocial smart girl. Got it._ She closed her file, Natasha doing the same. Fury continued.

"Coulson is going to be trying to recruit someone, you are too make sure everything stays in order," he said. Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"You're not telling us something. Don't do that, who are we going undercover for?" she asked him, her eyes sharp. Fury sighed, smirking slightly.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" he said, shaking his head, "you remember the small mission Coulson went on a few months back?"

"Yes," Natasha and Jackie both answered at the same time. Jackie remembered back. Him being on a mission was the whole reason she had got to meet Clint's family. Phil had a safe house, but was gone so they couldn't use it. He had even come back with a hot new acronym for the agency. S.H.I.E.L.D was their new name. He was gone trying to recruit... trying to recruit... _oh goodness._

"Sir, with all due respect, why do I need to be there. I'm sure Natasha could handle that just fine on her own," Jackie wondered aloud. Not that she wasn't excited, but why was she needed?

"I have full faith in Ms. Romanoff. I believe she could, in fact, do this alone. But I'm simply taking precautions," he explained. Jackie furrowed her brows.

"Precautions?" Natasha spoke for her, looking puzzled as well.

"Just to make sure no one gets... distracted," he finished. It took Jackie a second to figure out what he was saying.

"Oh, this is funny," Jackie said, smirking at Natasha.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of it, am I?" she asked, looking annoyed but amused.

"Nope," Jackie responded, popping the P.

"You three will be leaving in," Fury looked down at his watch, "thirty minutes."

Jackie and Natasha both looked shocked, "Thirty minutes?" they yelped.

"Yes, so you should probably get packing," Fury finished. The two girls grabbed their files and raced out of the room.

 _~le thirty minutes later~_

Jackie loaded her bag onto the quinjet, sighing as she sat down in one of the seats. She had shoved whatever she could think of into her bag. _I don't think I forgot anything._ Phil was checking the controls, making sure everything worked, while Natasha was walking towards the jet, lugging her bag along with her. Once she got in, she put it next to Jackie's and looked up, watching Phil. Jackie took her chance.

"Now Natasha," Jackie teased, "don't get distracted."

"I will murder you," Natasha replied, sounding emotionless as she sat down in a seat. Jackie smiled. The ramp closed and they buckled up. Phil pressed a few buttons, and off they were. The flight was silent, but not awkward. Jackie had taken her phone and earbuds with her, so she simply listened to music. How long they flew, Jackie had no idea. She drifted off after a while, waking up when Natasha shook her.

"We're in Malibu, we're almost there," she said, walking over to their bags. She picked up her's and walked back to Jackie, opening it as she walks. She pulled out a bundle of clothes and tossed them to her. "Suit up."

Jackie got up and headed for the changing room. She closed the door, pulling the bundle apart. _A flowy top, huh, okay. Are these flats? That'll be uncomfort- oh come on. A skirt!? A skirt?! Ugh._ Jackie never wore skirts or flats or anything girly, really. She wore tank tops and t-shirts, jeans and leggings, and vans/converse/running shoes. The ultimate tomboy was just handed one of the most girl outfits in history. The top was white and sheer, meaning she would definitely have to where that white tank top with the _lace. Itchy ass lace._ And the flats weren't that bad, just black and uncomfortable. But the skirt? It was a dark navy color underneath, with a lace fabric over that. The lace was also navy, but was covered in pink, blue, and purple flowers. Jackie sighed, changing quickly. She looked at herself in the mirror, taking the hair doughnut that had been in the bundle and pulling her long brown hair in a tight bun. She looked in the mirror, dying a little inside as she saw her reflection. The ultimate tomboy had just been turned into the ultimate girly girl. Once Jackie was done, she exited the room to find Natasha ready, wearing a dress and heels. _At least I don't have to wear that._ The jet had landed, and Phil was standing by the door, waiting.

"You hate it, don't you?" Natasha asked, noticing Jackie's confidence diminishing.

"Yup," she responded, grabbing her bag. All three of them walked out of the quinjet, Phil pressing a button on a remote, causing it to disappear. They were on the outskirts of a town, near a freeway. Natasha waved down a conveniently passing Taxi. They piled in, Phil telling the driver where to go. After a little while of more listening to music and staring out the window, the Taxi came to a stop. Nat paid him and they got out of the car. Now, they were standing in front of a very large gate, a large S plastered on it. Jackie smirked. S for what? S for Stark. _This should be interesting._

 **Hey hey, no Tony Stark in a dress here (sadly). Get ready for a whole lotta sass and no class and snark and a hell lot of Stark. Hell yeah. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**BOIIIII. I'M BACK. Sorry for the late update, I actually had this chapter prewritten, but kept forgetting to publish it. BUT I'M HERE NOW. IMPORTANT NEWS. I might be changing the major ship of the story, which right now, is Stony. I can't figure out which I ship more, but I'm starting to lean towards Stucky. I WILL TAKE YOUR OPINION INTO THOUGHT! PLEASE COMMENT STUCKY OR STONY AND THE MAJORITY WILL WIN. So by next weekend, I hopefully should know which ship to include, SO PLEASE TELL ME. But don't worry, Hawksilver stays ;) Thx guys so much for everything I honestly do appreciate it soooooooooooooooooo much. Alright, on with the chapter!**

Jackie sighed as she watched all her stuff driven away to its new destination.

"Okay, right this way," a woman with strawberry blonde hair said to Natasha, _no, Natalie._ Jackie always tried to call the agents she was going undercover with by their fake names. Even in thought. She stood in the back, restraining herself from being… well, herself. _I am Emily Orian, shy, nerd, obedient. Not Jackie Lee, sassy, badass inc, freaking amazing. This is gonna be difficult._ The woman turned to her, "and who's this?"

"That's Emily, she's helping me out. Trying to get extra college money," Natash- _Natalie,_ answered. Jackie looked away, pulling a look of embarrassment on her face. The woman smiled, clearly buying the fake shyness.

"My name is Pepper Potts," she said, holding out her hand. Jackie shook it gingerly, smiling shyly. Pepper led them through the mansion, Jackie looking around in awe. Of course on the inside, she was judging. _Why are there so many god damn windows? What is that weird ass statue? Looks like Gollum. And that painting. Did a three year old make that? Oh, what do you know? More windows! Is privacy a myth in this place?_ They finally reached a hallway. Jackie couldn't count the amount of weird art on the walls.

"The notary's here. Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork," she yelled. Jackie stayed back as Natalie _-got it-_ followed in. She listened to the sound of… fighting? Must be boxing. She heard a punch, smirking as someone yelped.

"The hell was that?" the first person asked.

"It's called mixed martial arts, it's been around for three… weeks," another person responded. Jackie knew immediately who it was. Who could mistake that cocky attitude and confident tone? The other person started to yell about "dirty boxing" and such.

"I promise you this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company," Pepper said. Jackie heard the argument go silent. She took a peek in, seeing two men staring at Natal- _yeah, no, too weird, going back to her real name._ She handed something for Pepper to sign. Jackie smirked as she one of the guys ogling a Nat. The other guy hit him softly in the back of the head, saying to never take your eyes off the opponent. The first guy took his eyes off Natasha and kicked the other in the stomach. Nat looked up. Jackie could tell she was concealing a smile. The man, who Jackie just about knew was Tony Stark, looked back at her.

"That's it, I'm done," he said, picking up a bottle full of dark liquid, "what's your name lady?"

"Rushman. Natalie Rushman," Nat responded, smiling idly.

"Natalie, front 'n center. Come into the-" he stopped, noticing Jackie. She quickly wiped the smirk off her face, changing it to a shy and uncertain one, "who's that?"

"That's Emily," Natasha respond, "she's helping me in exchange for part of my salary. College money."

"Emily," he addressed Jackie. She looked up, eyes widening in fake fear. _Ugh, this is no fun,_ "how fast can you make coffee?"

"Pretty fast," she responded quietly, but making sure it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Go, let the adults talk," he ordered. She resisted the _strong_ urge to walk over and kick him where the sun don't shine, and nodded shyly. She walked out, hearing Pepper say something like "Be nice to the kid". Jackie hated it when people degraded her because she was a kid. Even when they were sticking up for her, if they treated her like she was weak and helpless, she hated it. She ran down a hall, watching for any sign of a kitchen. She noticed a small counter with some cabinets and a coffee maker. She quickly ran over to it, grabbing a coffee mix from a small pile and plopping it in. She pulled a mug from the cabinet, setting it on the marble counter while pushing the mix into the machine. She put some water in and started the machine. And… _ugh. How long do I have to wait for this? Yeah not happening._ She took out the mix, put some hot water in the cup, and threw the dark powder into the mug. She formed a small wall over the top of the mug and shook it violently. She used her powers to pull open the fridge that was conveniently next to her, summoning the coffee creamer.

"Level four S.H.I.E.L.D agent with goddamned super powers making coffee for an asshole," she muttered as she poured a small amount of creamer into the cup, figuring _Tony Stark_ would like his coffee kinda bitter. She used her powers to mix it in quickly, closing the fridge as well. Finally, once the coffee looked ready enough, she picked up the mug and carried it back to the room she had come from. Walking in, she saw Natasha in the boxing arena, talking with the guy who had been training _Stark._ He was sitting in a chair next to Pepper, tapping the coffee table next to him. She shuffled over to him, giving the coffee to Pepper since she had been warned by Coulson that " _Mr. Stark doesn't like to be handed things"._ Pepper nudged Tony, giving him the mug. He looked slightly surprised, eyeing it suspiciously. He took it and sipped it, his face softening. _Hey, I was right. Bitter coffee for a bitter person._ Natasha turned to face Stark, probably weirded out that he was googling her. The guy she was next to mentioned "Not taking your eyes off the opponent". Natasha grabbed his arm, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his neck, successfully flipping him over. Pepper yelped in shock while Stark just smirked. Jackie held in her laugh. Nat held him there for a few second, then let him go.

"Happy," Pepper yelped, addressing the man. _His name is Happy? That's a weird name._

"That's what I'm talking about," Stark said as he got up, Pepper following. Jackie stood still as he walked past her. And Jackie's first thought? _He's shorter than I expected._

"I just slipped," Happy said, dusting himself off. Jackie had to bite her cheek to keep herself from laughing when Nat rolled her eyes.

"You did? Looks like a TKO to me," Stark said, hitting a bell.

"Uh, just um, I need your impression," Natasha said, going over the strings and out of the boxing arena. Stark's face turned smug. He started talking about being an old soul. Jackie shook her head in annoyance but stopped quickly once she noticed Pepper was looking at her.

"I meant your fingerprint," Natasha interrupted Stark, holding up the paperwork. Pepper walked up, clearly trying to make sure nothing got out of hand. Stark quickly gave the print, still watching Nat closely. _If Natasha wasn't in undercover mode, he'd be a dead man._ He finished, smiling up at Pepper.

"You're the boss," he said to her. Pepper smiled back.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" Natasha asked. He said no while Pepper said yes.

She thanked Nat for everything and stood next to Stark, annoyance showing on her face. Natasha nodded and started walking out, signalling Jackie to follow her. They both walked out, sighing in relief once they were far away from the room.

"I hated that," Natasha admitted, leading Jackie down to the doors. Jackie's legs felt cold from wearing the skirt.

"Now remember, Natalie," Jackie said, smiling widely, "don't get distracted."

"I will kill you."

 **Guess what? I've got a new catchphrase now! Review!**

 **Wait for it...**

 **Here it comes...**

 **Almost time...**

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (sadly), STAY GAY MY FRIENDS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay, new chapter. Whoop whoop. So I recently tried out for my school's rock band (vocals) and I'm hella nervous now. I'll tell ya'll if I got in (if you even care). Btw, 2,075 words! Yay. Also, one of my friends is now reading this fanfic. So I'm calling you out Xander. How's it feel? Oh and no one is commenting which ship (Stucky or Stony) they prefer ;-; Well I'm probably not going to change it as I'm sure a lot of you are here for the Stony so ye.**

Wind rushed past her, making Jackie's ears ring. Hair was being blown in all directions, and her eyes were watering slightly. But she didn't care. Her mind was soaring and she was free. She was floating, the world going past her at a crazy velocity. She didn't have to think, she didn't have to worry. She could just say there forever, everything rushing by her. The wind hitting her face, pushing her dark brown hair back. The feathers of her wings being ruffled. The sun hitting her, keeping her warm. She inhaled deeply, smelling the pure air. If it was up to her, she would stay like this forever. But, unfortunately, it wasn't.

"You've reached Monaco. Your landing spot is below. Please tell me you didn't fall asleep," she heard Nat's voice through her comm. She sighed, opening her eyes. She squinted as the natural light hit them. Looking down, she found her runway. More like an alleyway, but she needed to keep her powers hidden. She swooped down, careful to keep behind trees and building and to stay out of sight. She landed on the ground, doing a small somersault when she did. Jackie got up and brushed the dirt off her… _dress._ She was being forced to wear a dress, because "looking fancy" and "we have to convince Mr. Stark". And of course the classic "I have to do it, so you're doing it too". It was a dark teal blue, with two one inch sleeves (thank god), and it went down to her knees. Jackie hated it. She also had to wear heels. They were simple brown, about two and a half inches. She hated them too. Jackie fixed her hair, running her fingers through it to tame the beast. She had kinda wanted to cut it short, like really short, but was too busy. She pulled out a hair doughnut from her bra (no it's not weird) and pulled her hair up into a loose bun. She started over to the main building, spotting Natasha in a light red dress and tall black heels. She walked over, careful not to trip.

"You hate it, don't you," Natasha asked Jackie, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm getting an odd sense of déjà vu," she mumbled back, almost tripping again. They headed inside, looking around a little. _Lots of rich, fancy people,_ Jackie thought to herself. She sighed, really not liking this mission as much as she thought she would. Suddenly, there was gasping. Lots of yelling, and some shuffling. Jackie knew why. She turned, seeing the car that had just pulled up. Short stack, which Jackie decided was his nickname, for now, got out, giving a peace sign to the crowd. Pepper and Happy followed out of the car. They walked into the hotel, Stark mumbling something to Pepper. Jackie went into character.

"Mr. Stark," Natasha greeted Stark, Jackie trailing close behind her. Pepper looked very confused "how was your flight?"

"Excellent, boy it's nice to see you," he answered, taking a glass of wine from a tray. Pepper picked one up as well.

"We have one photographer from the ACM if you don't mind," Nat said, pulling the glasses from the pairs hand. They stood together, smiling fakely.

"When did this happen?" Jackie heard Pepper mumbled.

"When you made me do it," Stark answered.

"Made you do wha-"

"Smile," he interrupted her. They both looked at the camera, Pepper's annoyance clear on her face. Jackie smiled at them. Natasha had gotten a call from him, somehow finding her number, and had requested her to be his assistant. She happily agreed, as that was the goal.

"Stop acting constipated-"

"You are so predictable-"

"Thanks," he said the photographer, hurrying over to Nat. Jackie followed, amused that he hadn't noticed her yet.

"You look wonderful," he said to her.

"Thank you very much-"

"But that's unprofessional," _this guy,_ "what's on the docket?"

Natasha smiled. "You have a 9:30 dinner," she answered. Jackie rolled her eyes as Stark said he'd "be there at 11". Jackie stayed behind, really not feeling like walking in the boot heels. Her lower stomach was starting to hurt as well. Pepper turned and seemed to take notice of her.

"Emily," she said, sounding surprised. Jackie turned quickly, careful not to trip. She looked up at Pepper, who was smiling now, "what are you doing here?"

"I work for Natalie," she answered quietly.

"Yes, but to come all the way out to Monaco," Pepper trailed off. Jackie smiled a little. Well, more like Emily smiled a little. Jackie was feeling a bit unhappy, "you look lovely, by the way."

"Thank you, you do too," Jackie replied, putting a small bit more confidence in her voice. Pepper had a triumphant look on her face, as she probably thought Emily was warming up to her. Jackie felt a little guilty. Lying to Short Stack, she could handle. But she didn't like lying to people that were nice to her.

"Well, I'm going to go mingle. Have fun," Pepper said as she walked off. Jackie exhaled in relief, happy she didn't have to lie anymore. She walked around a bit, glancing at Stark every once in awhile. First, he was at the bar, talking with some other rich guy. Then there was a girl, _that can't be good._ Then Pepper left again. Stark started walking away, the girl and the guy following him. The girl brought out a recorder and- _oh this is boring._ Jackie sat down on a random chair, crossing her legs. Someone came up to her side, probably needing that chair. She glared at them, really feeling irritable for some reason. They backed off immediately. She winced as the pain grew worse. _What in the hell is going on- oh no._ She inhaled, closing her eyes and shaking her head. _Not now. Why now? Literally any time but now._ She got up slowly and carefully walked to the bathroom. Once she was in, she pulled a quarter out of her bra (still not weird). She walked over to a small metal contraption on the wall and inserted it. She twisted the thing - _whatever it's called- and grabbed what came out._

 _-time skip of like five minutes-_

Jackie walked out of the stall, very annoyed that she hadn't been keeping track. She washed her hands and walked out of the restroom. Just as she was coming out, someone else was exiting the men's bathroom. Stark finally noticed her presence, looking a bit surprised.

"What are you doing here, kid?" he asked. Jackie almost raised an eyebrow. He said it… nicely. Not in a mean way, just a purely curious manner. Jackie studied him for a second. She could see a small glint in his eye. _He's gonna do something dumb, isn't he?_ And it was back to Emily.

"I work for Natalie," she answered quietly, averting her eyes. Stark nodded and walked off. Jackie wandered around a bit more before finding Natasha, who was standing by a table with four chairs, eyeing the crowd. Pepper was sitting down, looking bored and annoyed.

"Hey, have you seen Stark?" Natasha asked Jackie, who was sitting down in the nearest chair.

"I saw him come out of the bathroom like five minutes ago. Why?" Jackie asked, making sure she still sounded shy.

"He should be here," Natasha said, looking around. Jackie sighed, knowing full well that he was probably doing something stupid. Jackie trailed off into thought, staring off into space. Her stomach was really hurting now, but she just ignored it. _Damn this mission is boring. Damn, I'm salty today._ Her thoughts just wandered. Until her eyes recognised someone. They focused on Stark's face. She was pulled back into reality, ready to act all she and intimidated. But then she realized she was seeing Stark's face on the TV screen. _Why is he on TV?_ He said something, which Jackie was too shocked to hear because _why the hell is he on TV, on the race track for the Grand Prix?_ Natasha looked just as shocked, and Pepper looked like she could kill someone. Jackie watched as he got into the car and- _oh no._ She felt a ripple in her gut. This was different from cramps. She could recognise this feeling anywhere. She got it before the hospital blew up. She got it before fighting Rumlow. She was getting it _now. Something bad is gonna happen._

"Natalie, Natalie!" Pepper called. Natasha rushed over.

"Yes, Ms. Potts?"

"Did you know about this?"

"This is the first that I've known of it."

"This cannot happen."

"Absolutely, what can I do for you?"

"Where's Happy?"

"He's waiting outside."

"Go get him."

"Right away," Natasha said, walking off. Jackie recovered from her shock just to find that she was now _very_ annoyed. _He couldn't just be a normal, vain, self-obsessed rich guy, could he?_ She thought as Stark hopped in the race car. _Can he even drive one of those?_ Jackie noticed the lights, counting down, and they were off. Just like that. _Something bad is gonna happen, something bad is gonna happen._ If it were up to her, she would run out there and stop the race. But she had to stay in character. She couldn't use her powers at all. Suddenly, there was gasping. She pulled her attention back to the TV. Someone was walking out into the road. Jackie's eyes widened, realizing what they were trying to do. Or at least what she thought they were trying to do. The person, who Jackie identified as a man, suddenly ripped off his shirt. Something came out of his sleeves and- _his shirt is burning off!_ Pepper ran off, leaving Jackie alone to watch the event that was unfolding. The weird things coming out of his arms lit up, and on his chest was a machine if some sort. Jackie glanced at Natasha, who was now standing next to her. She looked worried. Nat looked down, meeting Jackie's eyes.

"Go contact Fury. We aren't permitted to blow our covers yet," she whispered. Jackie nodded, getting up and racing to the bathroom. She pulled her earpiece out of her bra - _it's handing okay-_ and pressed a button on it. She pushed it in her ear.

"Director," she breathed.

"What is it Agent Lee?" she heard Fury's voice through the comms.

"See for yourself, find a live video of The Grand Prix," Jackie instructed. The line went silent for a minute.

"Holy crap," she heard his voice again.

"Do we engage?" she asked quickly, secretly crossing her fingers. She wanted some action.

"No, you will keep your covers," Fury replied.

"But-"

"Only engage if necessary," he interrupted.

"This seems pretty necessary," she retorted.

"Just keep watch of the situation, I'll alert you if I need you to interfere," he commanded. Jackie nodded to herself, really just tired at this point. _How does Pepper do it?_ Jackie walked back into the crowd, keeping her eyes on the TV. Stark was fighting the guy with… _electrical whips maybe?_ She could see Pepper and Happy in the black SUV they had arrived in. She watched as Stark, now fully decked out in his Iron Man suit, fought the other man. It took all of her willpower to not fly out there and stop them. She felt a nudge on her side.

"What did he say?" Natasha whispered, one of her arms near the side of her dress, where a gun was stashed.

"He said to wait for him to give us permission," Jackie said, eyes still glued to the TV. Natasha nodded, bring her arm down. She could see Pepper on the TV, hiding in the back of the SUV. She looked like she was screaming. Stark looked almost trapped now. He had one of the whip things wrapped around his neck. He grabbed a hold of it and pulled, causing the guy controlling it to be pulled forward. Jackie let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Stark pulled something bright out of his chest, and the swat team picked the guy up and carries him away. The TV was now zoomed in on Stark, who was holding the bright object. Jackie's eyes widened. She could tell by the look of horror on Stark's face that this was bad. _Really bad._ She connected the dots in seconds. _Someone created an arc reactor. Stark's in trouble._

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (sadly). STAY GAY MY FRIENDS! (and ya know review or watver)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ehehehehehe...**

"-can he be trusted?" the reporter went on. Jackie sighed, flopping back down onto her bed. She and Natasha were staying in a small motel. Their room had two beds, a bathroom off to the right, a closet that was filled with all of Nat's clothes, as Jackie just shoved her stuff under her bed. And, their room had a flat screen tv, which right now, was on the news channel. Another one of the possible thousands of reporters doing this story was talking about the incident. Making it sound like a big deal, which okay it kinda was, and also making it sound like Stark's fault. Jackie hadn't had to come in today, as all they were going to be doing was making phone calls, which didn't fit well with Emily's personality. So Jackie had to stay in the moldy motel all day, waiting for Natasha to get back. She pulled out her phone, checking the news app. Yup, Tony Stark's face was on every cover. All these people trying to convince other people of their boss's opinion. Jackie already knew where she stood. The Iron Man suit was definitely, in some ways, a weapon. And while she thought that weapon should be supervised, she didn't think it should be by the government. That's why they were here. Well most of it. Natasha had left something out when explaining to Jackie why they were trying to recruit him, she could tell. Anyways, S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to supervise the Iron Man suit, or suits, as she was about 120% sure Stark had more than one. Plus, that judge gave Jackie the creeps. She turned her phone off, laying back down from the sitting position she didn't even know she had gotten into. She closed her eyes, really not feeling tired, just bored. Jackie furrowed her brow. She could hear something. It wasn't the tv, it was more faint, a background noise. She turned off the tv, closing her eyes and trying to locate the sound. It was like an ant talking to her, but that was impossible. _Says the girl who can sprout wings and fly across the Atlantic Ocean_. She moved her head around, trying to find where the sound was loudest. It sounded like a voice, a really, really faint voice. She tried to hear what it was saying. _Mmmm. Elmo. Elmo? Melow. Helmo. Hello. Hello_! She looked around, realizing someone was trying to communicate with her. She materialized a short dagger, holding it in defense.

"Aggrn Me," she heard. _Aggrn Me? Agen Me. Agent Lee. Agent Lee. WAIT THAT'S ME!_ Jackie looked around, her heart rate increasing. She couldn't figure out where the sound was coming from. She sat back down on the bed, starting to think she was going insane. Until she felt something poke her in the butt after she fell on the bed. She reached into the back pocket of her jeans (yes she was wearing jeans, she was on break she didn't have to be in character) and felt around. Her fingers closed on a small object. It was vibrating slightly. She took a breath and pulled it out, bringing it to her eyes.

 _Oh, it's just my earpiece. That was anticlimactic_. She smirked as she heard Fury's faint voice from the tiny black object. She blew on it a little, since it had been in her pocket, and placed it in her ear.

"I'm here," she replied to his calls.

"Good. Is Agent Romanoff there?" he asked.

"For a second, I thought you might actually want to talk to me," Jackie replied sarcastically, "she out doing undercover intern business."

"Good, because I need to tell you something," Fury replied.

"Okay?" Jackie said, sounding unsure.

"I'm not gonna make this dramatic, since I really have no time. Mister Stark is dying," he deadpanned. Jackie gasped quietly.

"Well that explains a lot," Jackie mumbled, "please, elaborate."

"His arc reactor, the thing it's running on is poisoning him. Killing him slowly," Fury explained.

"And why did you tell me this now?"

"Because Agent Romanoff didn't think you could handle it. But I, unlike her, have faith in you," Fury replied.

"Wow, I'm honored," Jackie replied, half joking and half serious.

"Don't push it."

"Aye aye captain!"

She heard her earpiece beep, indicating that Fury was now offline. Jackie sighed, flopping back down on the bed for the third time. She heard a knock on the door. She smiled, knowing who it was. They had a pattern. Two slow knocks, three fast ones, and a kick. The door was pushed open, revealing the red headed assassin.

"Hey fire hydrant," Jackie greeted. Natasha just grunted.

"I did not expect going undercover for this idiot would be so difficult," she started. Jackie laughed, "and Fury thinks I might get "distracted". So he sends a teenage girl. No offense, but a teenage girl!"

"None taken," Jackie smiled. "But there is a reason."

Natasha glanced over with questioning eyes. Jackie smirked, even though on the inside she was freaking out. _I've never told anyone this. Fury only found out because he's Fury. Calm down. Calm. Down._

"You really haven't figured it out yet? I thought you were the master Sherlock Spy around here," Jackie said, noticing Natasha's skeptical face.

"Well, I try not to evade my friend's privacy unless it concerns me or their well being," Natasha replied. Jackie giggled.

"Wow, friends with the Natasha Romanoff. What would they say back at S.H.I.E.L.D?" Jackie said sarcastically. Natasha gave her an unimpressed look.

"Well, what's the reason?"

Jackie sighed, realizing it was finally time to tell someone.

"Most agents have a weakness. Love. You send a teenage girl out on a mission, and she might just get a crush and ruin everything. Even with you, there is still a chance you might find love. That is what Fury fears every time he sends you out. But for me, he doesn't have to worry about me falling in love with some handsome boy who might secretly be working for the other side," Jackie paused, letting Natasha take it all in.

"Continue," she said at Jackie's pause.

"Don't you wonder why I never say anything about those teenage guys who work in the base? Don't you wonder why Fury thinks I'll keep any distractions from happening?"

"I just thought it was because you were young and Mr. Stark could get sued for that," Natasha mumbled. Jackie laughed.

"Not just that. Any distractions," she deadpanned. Natasha seemed to have an understanding look on her face. Jackie could tell what Natasha was thinking. She had been preparing this speech for a while. It was meant to be dramatic. It was meant to be heartfelt. But most of all, it was meant to be…

misleading.

"So?" Natasha asked.

"Well, I uh," Jackie inhaled. _This is it. Blow em away. Well, her, really._

"I'm…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm asexual."

* * *

 **Surprise!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey people. i'm back. Okay so quick explination. Yes, Jackie is ace. I pretty much did this for two reasons. First, there is enough love stories planned for this book, I don't need more drama. And plus, no one ever makes their characters ace! I have never seen it. Anywho, enjoy this chapter. Eggplant Man should be returning soon.**

 **-Also, I have fallen into the dark abyss of Steven Universe-**

Jackie listened from behind the door frame. Stark was in the room she was creeping on, Natasha being there as well. She was "interning". Helping him pick out a watch, lowkey flirting, all the good stuff. Jackie always found it funny. Everyone around her had a romance movie in their future. And it was so fun to watch when you're not to caught up in your own. Which is why Jackie really enjoyed being ace. Speaking of which, Natasha took it well. Her façade broke for about to seconds, going from calm and all-knowing to surprised. She had smiled, commented "lucky", and they had talked about how stupid love can be. Underneath all of the assassin, Natasha was actually quite a nice person. You just had to get to that part of her. Clint had been simply bamboozled when Natasha had warmed up to her. He said it had taken him years to gain her trust. And Jackie has been able to do it within a few months. Girl bondage maybe? Jackie was listening in on what they were talking about. Stark was asking Nat about what she'd do if it was the birthday of her life. _Subtle, short-stack._ Nat responded with her usual vague response, a bat of the eyelashes and a seductive smile. But what she had said worried Jackie. "I'd so whatever I want, with whomever I want". _We shouldn't be encouraging his idiotic tendencies._ The pretty boy finally picked a watch and Natasha brought the box back over to a table.

"So, how's the kid?" she heard Stark from the room. Jackie furrowed her eyebrows.

"She's fine, should be around here somewhere," Natasha replied.

"Cool, tell her to go down to the training room. I had Happy set something up for her," she heard him respond. _Did he set something up for me? Should I be worried?_ She heard Nat agree and the soft clicking of heels across the floor. Natasha emerged from the room, turning the opposite direction of Jackie, who carefully ran after her.

"Do you smell that?" she teased. Natasha sighed.

"Smell what?"

"The powerful aroma of distraction," she replied simply. She heard Nat snicker.

"Yeah yeah, just go check and see what Stark set up for you. And keep your earpiece in. I'll alert you when we're done with this whole "party" thing," Natasha commanded. Jackie just shrugged and turned around, heading for the training room where she first saw Stark.

This… was not what she had been expecting. No engineering practice. No math homework. And the most shocking, nothing illegal. Of course, it was kinda obvious, as he had set it up in the training room. So now, she was in a small boxing arena, trying her best not to flip the larger man over as he "taught" her how to box. She stayed Emily, acting shy and nervous. It was kinda satisfying knowing that she could knock him unconscious in seconds and Happy would never expect it. _That got dark fast._ He swung another half-hearted punch, clearly not trying to hit her when her earpiece buzzed. Jackie held her hand up, signaling Happy to stop. _About time, I've had enough of "advanced" Jr. Boxing._

"Jackie, I need you up here," she heard Nat's voice as she climbed through the elastic bands. She headed out of the room, grabbing her still uncomfortable flats along with her.

"About damn time," she deadpanned.

"This is serious," Natasha sounded worried. Jackie mumbled her yes, slipping into her shoes and checking her appearance. _Yup, very not Jackie._ She was wearing her hair down, with her bangs held back by a purple heart clip. She had a long, flowing, blue dress on. It had one sleeve and was made of pure silk. Jackie pretty much hated it. But hey, "party attire". Except she knew what type of party this would be. But _Emily Orian_ wouldn't. She made her way up a few stairs, hearing loud music coming from not too far away. She followed the noise, getting really annoyed at how repetitive it was. _Someone change this to Imagine Dragons or something._ She noticed an array of lights, and bam, party room. She squished through the crowd of girls, trying to find one of the only sober ones there. Natasha was standing in the middle of this, looking like she was gonna snap someone's neck.

"I blame you," Jackie mumbled to Natasha, but was more focused on the sight in front of her. Stark was in his suit, on the small stage, dancing around with a beer bottle. Jackie felt a shiver go up her back and her brain go into Deja vú. _Not now crappy memories, not now_. She shook it off, now paying attention to what Stark was attempting to say. She noticed Pepper out of the corner of her eye. The strawberry blonde had murder in her eyes, hidden by her smile. People were cheering around Jackie, which was making it hard to hear. She was being pushed and shoved, since she was smaller than pretty much all of the people here. She really wanted to blast them away, but contained her energy. Pepper was now on the stage.

"Does this guy know how to throw a party or what?" she asked with a forced smile. Jackie shook her head, really not in the mood for Emilying around. But when Pepper's eyes met her's, she knew what she had to do. _Scared face. Sad face. Disappointed in someone I used to look up to face. Ultimate guilt trip combination_ , "Unbelievable. Thank you so much. Tony, we thank you so much for a wonderful night, and we're gonna say goodnight now and thank you all for coming."

The crowd groaned and protested. Jackie laughed. _Like that's gonna work._ Tony started arguing with her, and actually started leaning towards her, which made Jackie laugh because _like she's gonna do that._ When it looked like she had persuaded him, Pepper gave Stark the mic, taking him beer bottle and stalked off the stage.

"Pepper Potts!" Stark said loudly, erupting a limp cheer from the crowd, "She's right, then again, the party ended for me about an hour and a half ago" _thank god it's working,_ "but the after party starts in fifteen minutes!"

 _Spoke too soon._ A really loud cheer came from the crowd. Pepper looked so done, Jackie wanted to give her a care package. Jackie slid into the back of the crowd, not ready to die from being squished by girls. She wasn't so sure it was her supreme acting that was making her really nervous. Now, she just flat out wanted to curl up in a ball and hide in a dark closet.

"And if anybody, Pepper, doesn't like it, there's a door," and he literally blasted through a window. Glass showered the floor, raining down over the probably sacred Gollum statue. People started throwing up stuff; beer bottles, fruits, pieces of wall. Stark was blasting them with his pulsers. Jackie sighed. _He really is a mess. Great going, Nat._ She clenched her fist as Stark literally almost fell on shattered glass. But he didn't fall. Jackie knew her faint green aura anywhere, and there it was, pushing Stark back up. It was faint and practically unnoticeable in all of the party lights, but Nat would probably notice it. _Well, at least he didn't cut his face off._ Jackie's anxiety was starting to kick in, and to make it worse, Stark literally roared. He blasted a watermelon over the crowd, sending fruit everywhere. Jackie was about to blast Stark off the stage when a loud voice filled the room.

"I'm only gonna say this once!" she turned with everyone else. She recognised the guy in one of Stark's first suits. It was one of his friends. Rhodey, that was his name.

"Get out," he snarled. And oh boy did people get out. A crowd of girls rushed out of the room, taking Jackie, Nat, and Pepper with them. Jackie tried to push through, wanting to make sure nothing got out of hand. But, her being the smallest person in the room, she was swept away by the sea of people. Eventually, the crowd dispersed around the house. Jackie ran through, trying to find Nat. When she did, Pepper was there as well. She was yelling at Nat, who looked overwhelmed as it was. Jackie crossed her fingers that Natasha could handle everything, and wouldn't blow their covers. Because she could see that Nat wanted to burn someone. _Don't kill her, don- AH._ Suddenly, the ceiling cracked and broke, two Iron Men falling from it. They landed hard. Happy ran in, getting Pepper out of the room. Nat grabbed on to Jackie, pulling her out as well. Now, they were behind glass. Jackie watched as the two men fought, her anxiety growing. She could feel energy growing inside her, wanting to be let out. But she pushed it down, knowing to control her emotions. The two men started just punching each other in the head. Stark got a hard hit, literally smashing Rhodey into a sink. Water sprayed up from the pipes, but other than that, the room was silent. Stark slowly walked over, turning to face the window. And he roared again. It wasn't even her Emily instinct that made her run with the crowd, it was Jackie, just running out of fear. Feat of the memories that might force themselves if she stayed. Fear of what Stark was becoming and what it reminded her of. She was little ways away when there was a large explosion. She turned with everyone else, looking back at the mansion. She could see the sparkling glass, littered around the outside of what used to be a building. Jackie closed her eyes, trying to locate the sound she hoped was still there. _Boom-boom. Boom-boom. Boom-boom. Good, Stark's still alive._ The almost peaceful sound was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, you okay?" It was Natasha, her voice sounding from Jackie's earpiece. She took a breath, calming herself down.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, I was just on the line with Fury. He saw the whole thing," Natasha commented.

"Oh goodness, am I demoted for using my powers?"

"No, I don't think he noticed that," _good,_ "even if he did, I don't think that's what he'd be focusing on."

"Then what did eyeball have to say?" Jackie asked, trying to locate Nat. She would much rather talking to her in person than standing alone talking to nothing.

"That he's coming by tomorrow. He's gonna tell Stark. Says we need to act now, before it gets worse," Natasha explained. Jackie came up to her, tapping her arm. Natasha smiled, clicking off her earpiece. "We can blow our covers tomorrow."

"Sweet."

* * *

 **Omg, I've been wanting to write this next part for so damn long. I'm so happy. Guess what we did for PE today?**

 **THE FITNESS GRAM PASSER TEST IS A MULTI STAGE AROBIC COMPASITY TEST-**

 **yeah, it sucked.**

 **I got forty-eight tho, so that's good.**

 **Oh, an SU song just came on.**

 **ITS OVER, ISNT IT?**

 **yup.**

 **Okay, well i'm gonna get some sleep. Because apparently that's "important to your body" or whatever.**

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (sadly) STAY GAY MY FRIENDS! (and review bcus ow my legs are hurt)**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE! I apologize for my short absence, but lemme tell ya, school is stressful. I have had no time for writing, just homeworking and reading and trying not to get an F in language (which is ironic cuz a write all the time). Plus, I just got my flu shot, so I kinda feel like shit. But hey, I'm back. Yay. Btw I wrote a story on ScarletWidow (if anyone knows what that is). Go check it out, it's pretty quality. Alright well that's about all of my boring life I'll be sharing for now. ENJOY LE CHAPTRE!**

Jackie smirked at herself in the mirror. _I'm back baby._ No dress, no skirt, no flats. Just blue jeans, a black tank top, her favorite maroon sweater, and black high top vans. Her hair was in a braid that went to her left side and down her chest. She winked at herself, feeling confident. She heard Nat snicker behind her.

"Hey, don't kill my spunk," Jackie said, turning to the red head.

"What's a spunk?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No idea," Jackie replied. Nat was wearing her catsuit, her hair down and falling around her shoulders. Jackie picked up her phone, placing it in her jean pocket. There was a knock at the door.

"You two ready to go?" Fury's voice came from outside the door. Jackie caught Nat's eyes for a second. They both nodded, walking forward and opening the door.

"Director," Natasha said, her voice emotionless. Jackie hung back, thinking about what she was gonna say to Stark while Nat and Fury talked. _Maybe I could sneak up behind him. Or I could be waiting at the table. I could float over to the table. Can I even float?_

"Agent Lee," she was addressed. Jackie pulled herself out of her thoughts, bringing her attention to Fury.

"Yes, sir?"

"You will wait in the cafe until it seems fit for you to introduce yourself," he commanded. "And don't be super extravagant with your powers, please."

"Got it," Jackie replied. No one moved.

"Well, go on," Fury said, pointing out the door.

"Yes please," Jackie said, happy to get out of the motel room. She slid out the door, walking down the hall and to the stairs. After about four flights, she was outside the building. She turned a corner, knowing where the said cafe was. She could see Stark, sitting on the giant donut that was placed on top of the building. Jackie slipped inside, walking to the counter. It was empty, which was good. Jackie stepped up, ordering a donut from the guy at the counter. He looked hazed, probably because a billionaire just bought donuts from his shop. He gave Jackie a donut, plain glazed, and she paid. She sat in a booth, keeping her head down. After about five minutes, she recognized Fury's voice from outside. She heard the door open, and the two men entered. Jackie lifted her gaze, catching sight of the director and the billionaire. They sat at a booth across the room from her's. She could hear their conversation.

"I told you, I don't want to join your super-secret boyband," she heard Stark say. Jackie giggled at his remark. Fury started talking to him, probably attempting to convince him to at least take it into consideration. Jackie didn't fully understand why they needed him, other than to monitor him. Jackie took a bite out of her food, smiling at the sweet taste.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye?" Jackie literally almost choked on her donut when Stark said this. She glanced over, inhaling deep to keep herself from laughing at Fury's face. Stark started rambling about not knowing if Fury was real, to which was interrupted by Patchy himself.

"I am very real," _no pun intended,_ "I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet."

"Just my luck," Stark mumbled, "where's the staff here?"

 _Hm, where are they?_ Jackie glanced back over to the counter, noticing the guy was gone. There couldn't have been anyone near the building. Jackie smiled. _Nat you've done it again._ She turned her attention back to Stark, who looked worried. Fury had noticed the- _what even is that?_ _Looks like a really intricate maze printed on Stark's neck._ Jackie quickly turned when she heard footsteps. Red hair and a black catsuit was what she saw. Natasha walked forward, only glancing at Jackie for a second to wink, who promptly winked back.

"We've secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer," Natasha deadpanned. Jackie was silently wheezing at Stark's face. He looked utterly shocked.

"Huh" was all he said. Jackie almost lost it. She could tell Natasha was holding in a laugh as well, "you're fired."

"That's not up to you," Nat replied cooly. Jackie was using all her willpower just to hold in her laugh. Natasha sat down by Fury, who introduced her. Jackie caught the glance he sent her way, signaling it was her turn. Jackie slowly and quietly got up, creeping up until she was directly behind Stark. Natasha went on explaining why she was there. Stark simply said she should apologize. Jackie waited for her time to speak.

"So what about the mini intern? Does she know about… this?" Stark asked, pointing at Natasha. Jackie smiled.

"I'm well aware, yes," she said, keeping her voice monotonous. Stark turned around faster than Jackie could drop kick a soccer ball, and that's saying something. The look on his face was the best part.

"You're kidding me," he said, sounding exasperated.

"This is Agent Lee," Fury said, pointing in Jackie's direction, "she's level five. She is one of our best and youngest agents."

Jackie did a double take, "I'm not-"

"She was promoted only last night due to her, at the time, current undercover mission," Fury explained. Jackie smirked.

"Sweet," she whispered to herself, leaning against the booth. Stark was watching her closely.

"But why- but- why a kid?" he asked.

"May I?" she directed this question to Fury, who nodded.

"Lee has extraordinary abilities in combat, great acting skill, and the flexibility to learn any new technique in days, like she has already been taught it. Not to mention," Fury nodded to her.

"Magic," Jackie whispered, wiggling her fingers. The green aura of her powers danced between her hands. Stark watched with a small glint of wonder in his eyes, that of a small, curious child. Jackie smirked at the genius. Using her powers, she swished her hand. The donut she had bought came flying to her. She caught it, taking a bite and smiling innocently at Stark, who looked simply shocked.

"So, you made your girl your CEO, you're giving away all your stuff. You let your friend fly away with your suit," Fury started. Stark's attention was brought back to the director, "Now, if I didn't know better-"

"You don't know better, I didn't give it to him, he took it," Stark interrupted.

"Woah-woah-woah, he took it?" Fury asked, sounding exasperated, "You're Iron Man and he just took it? The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass, and took it?"

Jackie giggled at Fury's annoyed voice. Natasha was subtly rolling her eyes.

"Is that possible," Fury asked sarcastically, looking at Nat, then to Jackie.

"Well, according to Mr. Stark's security base data guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage," was Natasha's monotone answer.

"So very unlikely," Jackie followed.

"Almost impossible," Natasha stated.

"Quite difficult."

"Indeed."

Stark looked like he wanted to go hide in a dark corner, but also extremely annoyed. Fury was giving him the _seriously-dude-pull-it-together_ face, which generally worked pretty well.

"What do you want from me?" Stark asked, looking up.

"What do we want from you? Oh no no no, what do you want from me? You have become a problem-" Fury started ranting. Stark looked like an eleven-year-old boy getting a lecture from his mom. Natasha has gotten up and passed Jackie, who stayed where she was, eyeing the windows for people.

"AHHH!" Stark yelped, causing Jackie to turn. Natasha was standing next to her with a… thing… on his neck. "Oh god, you're gonna steal my kidney and sell it?" She turned his head, showing the lines on his neck. Jackie watched as the gridlock pattern disappeared. "Can we just not do anything awful, for five seconds?" he sighed. "What did you just do to me?"

"What did we just do _for_ you," Fury corrected, "That's Lithium-Dioxide, it's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work."

"Gimme a couple boxes of that, I'll be right as rain," Stark responded.

"It's not a cure, just beats the symptoms," Natasha responded.

"It's gonna take a lot to fix that," Fury commented. Jackie noticed a woman walking with her son, who was waving a dollar around. They were about an intersection away, and the boy had his eyes set on the café. She noticed another person walking down the sidewalk.

"Sir, pedestrians are starting to come into the area," Jackie informed. Fury nodded.

"Trust me, I know. I've been looking for suitable replacements for palladium. Every combination, every version of every known element," Stark argued. At this point, Fury was starting to stand, as was Natasha. Jackie glanced out the back window, seeing a black car. She immediately recognized the driver. Smiling, she took another bite out of her donut. She looked back over, noticing that Stark was now standing as well. Fury finally spoke.

"And I'm here to tell you, you're wrong."

* * *

 **Whoop whoop, fun times with Tony Stark! (yay). The quarter is ending this week, so I should be able to update more frequently for the next month or so. And without further a dew... (how do ya spell that?)**

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (sadly) STAY GAY/STRAIGHT/WHATEVER U R MY FRIENDS! (and review bcus life is being a bitch)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oi. Oh my god hey guess who finally updated? My only excuse is school and illness. Okie so this chapter is kinda short, but, I believe maybe two more chapters, and the hawk will be coming back. Yay. Thanks guys so much for the support, and for those who have delt with my procrastination and such. Side note: Don't worry,** **Capsicle0199, she pronouns are acceptable. Thanks for your reviews, and enjoy le chapter!**

Jackie got out of the black car, shutting the door and taking in the appearance of Stark's mansion. Now, parts of it were in ruins. She heard four more doors close, and they were off. Stark _should've_ already been inside, as they let him fly over there. But they had yet to find out if he really was. Just as Fury stepped up to the door, it was pulled open. _I guess that answers my question._ Stark stood in the entrance, wearing a cheetah print robe that Jackie almost belched at the sight of. He stood with an impatient look, moving out of the way to let them in. Fury went first, then Coulson, who had driven them there, Natasha, and Jackie last. This wasn't because she was younger or anything, she just liked being last. As Jackie entered the house, she realized why Stark seemed so annoyed. Two agents were standing at the end of his a room, by the used-to-be window. Jackie could understand his annoyance, as she probably wouldn't be too happy if someone just let themselves into her house, even if she didn't have one. She looked into the room, Noticing two chairs and a table, with a bottle and two glasses placed on it. Stark quickly walked over, taking a seat in the right chair. Fury followed, sitting in the other one. Jackie took her place at the door, where she normally was in cases like these.

"That thing in your chest if based on unfinished technology," Fury started, pointing at Stark's reactor.

"No, it was finished. It has never been particularly effective until I miniaturized it and put it in my…" Stark trailed off.

"No," Fury argued back, "Howard said the arc reactor was the stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race. He was onto something big, something so big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery."

"Just him, or Anton Vanko in on this too?" Stark asked as he started pouring a glass of wine.

"Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin," Fury explained, "Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out, he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next 20 years in a vodka-fuelled rage-" Fury went on, but Jackie tuned out of their conversation. She stared out the window, feeling calm at the beautiful view. She felt a buzz in her back pocket. Taking out her phone, she laughed when she heard one of Stark's retorts. She typed in her passcode and opened the text she had received. It was from Clint. Jackie raised an eyebrow in confusion at the text. " _See you in a few hours." The hell does that mean?_ Jackie sighed, clicking out of the message. Just then, she noticed a text. It was from a random number. The actual contact seemed to be on Do Not Disturb. _Who is this,_ Jackie wondered as she clicked the text. It said, " _Hey Jackie, don't know if you're even reading this. You haven't really responded in a while so ya know, text me."_ Jackie racked her brain, trying to figure out who this person was. They knew her, that was for sure. Jackie scrolled up, but noticed that there were no other texts.

"He was one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D," _wait what?_ Jackie was snapped out of her thoughts. She put her phone back into her pocket, now paying much more attention to the scene in front of her. Two agents were now carrying over a large box. They set it down by Stark.

"What?" Stark asked, looking a bit shocked.

"I got a two o'clock," Fury suddenly said. He stood up, Stark following him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What's this?" Stark asked, pointing at the box.

"Okay, you're good, right?" Fury started asking, ignoring Stark's question.

"No, I'm not good," Stark retorted, seeming more confused.

"You got this? Right? Right?" Fury went on, starting to gather his stuff as well.

"Got what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to get," Stark said, looking baffled.

"Natasha and Jackie will remain floaters at Stark with their covers intact," Fury continued, walking towards the door. "You remember Agent Coulson, right?

"Yeah… wait who's-" Stark was cut off again.

"Oh and, Tony," Fury said, just as he was stepping near the door, "remember…"

 _Oh god, he's gonna do it, isn't he?_

"I got my eye on you."

 _UGHHHHHHH_.

"We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world," Natasha started, stepping up to Stark, "Good luck."

"Yeah, but who's Ja-" Natasha ignored him and left without another word. Stark turned to Coulson.

"Please," Stark whined, "First thing, I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice."

Jackie chuckled at Coulson's face. "I'm not here for that," Phil explained, "I've been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet," _you tell him, Phil,_ "Okay?"

"I think I got it, yeah," Stark says, looking a bit surprised at Coulson's answer.

"Enjoy your evening's entertainment," Phil finished, leaving with a satisfied expression. Stark turned his attention to Jackie.

"Let me guess, you're here to make sure I don't walk incorrectly," Stark said sarcastically. He faked a small stumble, "Oops, looks like you'll have to tase me!"

Jackie smiled and rolled her eyes. "It's a miracle no one's assassinated you yet."

"I liked you better when you were shy," Stark said back.

"You liked Emily," Jackie explained nonchalantly, "I, unfortunately for many people, am not Emily. So get used to it."

Jackie turned, getting ready to leave. Just as she reached the door, she said one last thing.

"I'm Jackie, by the way."

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (sadly) STAY GAY/STRAIGHT/AMAZING**

 **AND REVIEW FOR THE HAWK**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. So this is not one of the very interesting chapters, just a lot of copying lines and such. But hey, one more chapter, and it's hawk time. I'm excited. Thanks guys for all the support you're showing me. It helps with the writing proccess. Anyways, I should have more time to write now. The second quarter just started, I got kicked out of advanced (boo), and homework is lighter. One last thing, I'm planning on writing a fun little filler/cute/funny scene soon. SO KEEP READING.**

Jackie sighed as she watched Stark's car drive away. Coulson stood behind her, not looking surprised in the least.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Jackie asked, turning to the other agent.

"My best bet is Stark Industries tower," Coulson answered. Jackie started forward, moving away from the cameras that Phil had set up. She walked down a flight of stairs, and through a hallway until she was by the door. Coulson was following her.

"Don't be seen," he warned as Jackie got ready.

"I'll go fast," she replied, materializing her wings. She started running and took off. She relished at the feeling of flying. It was an amazing sensation, no matter how many times you do it, it's still incredible. Jackie shot forward, going faster than she had in awhile. She felt the wind against her face, the cold air brushing quickly against her body as she flew. She felt weightless, like she could just float. Jackie looked forward, trying to focus on the city in front of her. It was a bit blurry, as she wasn't used to going as fast as she was. Jackie focused on the huge building. It was kinda hard not to. She readied herself, as landing at her speed was difficult. She slowed down slightly, the building drawing closer. She prepared herself and dropped. She hit the roof of the building, rolling once and dematerializing her wings. She jumped up, standing straight.

"Perfect landing," Jackie muttered, dusting herself off. She turned, seeing a door that lead down into the building. It was placed on a box of walls. Jackie ran to it, turning the knob. _Locked, dang it. Hm, I wonder?_ Jackie kept her hand on the knob, trying to summon a small block inside the keyhole. She heard a few clicks and turned the knob. And…

 _Still locked. Ugh._ Jackie retracted her hand, looking at the "key". It didn't really resemble a key, just a block with some dents. _It was a stupid idea anyways._ Suddenly, the knob rattled. Jackie jumped back, startled at the movement. She went around the side of the door, where a wall stood. She held her breath as the door opened, knowing that seeing a kid on top of a very high roof wouldn't be considered normal for anyone. A man stepped out, holding a broom in one hand. He let go of the door, and Jackie saw her chance. She slid through the closing door. It closed behind her, and she was in. _Well, that was convenient._

Jackie looked around, noticing only a flight of stairs in front of her. She shrugged, seeing as they were her only choice. She slowly made her way down the stairs, which seemed to go on forever. After what seemed like a full on cardio workout, she reached a floor. It was beautiful. Artwork lined the walls, as did windows. Office doors appeared left and right. Jackie walked quickly, trying to find Stark's office. She found more stairs and traveled down. She came to a floor that stood over the lobby. Jackie sighed, internally wondering why there had to be so many floors. She looked around, a directory placed on a wall catching her eye. She read it, even though it was kind of far away, she had good vision. She ignored the odd looks from people passing by and found which floor Stark's office was on. She turned to find it, when a certain someone caught her eye. Stark walked with such velocity, Jackie almost didn't see him. It was clear he was a man on a mission. He was carrying a small box as well. Jackie followed behind him, staying hidden behind walls and numerous pieces of artwork. She watched as he raced up the stairs and turned a corner. Jackie followed his steps, careful not to look too suspicious. She finally made it to the corner in which he had turned. She peeked her head out from behind it, seeing two large doors. One was moving slightly. Jackie silently crept up, moving right beside the doors. She could partially hear the conversation inside.

"I'll just clear this stuff out," that was Stark.

"Well, then, tell the President to sign an order. We'll talk about it at the Expo," that was Pepper. She sounded like she was on the phone. "Will Tony Stark be there?"

"Will I?" she heard Stark respond.

"No, he will not," Pepper answered, "Bye."

"I would like to be. Got a minute?" Stark asked.

"No," Pepper responded swiftly.

"Come on, you just got off the phone," Stark argued. "30 seconds?"

"Twenty-nine, Twenty-eight," Pepper started counting. Jackie snorted.

"I was just driving over here, and I thought I was coming to basically apologize, but I'm not," _huh?_

"You didn't come here to apologize?" Pepper asked, sounding confused.

"Look, that goes without saying, and I'm working on that," _oh boy_ , "But I haven't been entirely upfront with you, and I just want to try to make good- Can I move this?" she heard Stark ask. "This is crazy. It's like a Ferris wheel, going. I'm trying to get some…"

"No," Pepper responded.  
Jackie mentally tried to imagine what Stark wanted to move.

"Do you know how short life is? And if I never got to express," _oh no, bad move_ , "And by the way, this is somewhat revelatory to me. And I don't care… I mean, I care. It would be nice," _he's actually going for it,_ "I'm not expecting you to," Stark continued to stutter as Jackie pieced together what he was trying to say. "Look, here's what I'm trying to say. I'm just gonna say it."

"Let me stop you right here, okay?" _oh, shut down_ , "Because if you say 'I' one more time, I'm gonna actually hurl something at your head. I am trying to run a company. Do you have any idea what that entails?"

"Yes," Jackie rolled her eyes. _Wrong response._

"People are relying on you to be Iron Man and you've disappeared, and all I'm doing is putting out your fires and taking the heat of it. I am trying to do the job that you were meant to do. Did you bring me strawberries?" _Did he bring her strawberries? Maybe that's what he was carrying._ "Did you know that there's only one thing on Earth that I'm allergic to?"

"Allergic to strawberries," _damn, that's harsh_. "This is progress, Pepper. I knew there was a correlation between you and this," Stark reasoned.

"Boo," Jackie heard a voice from behind her. She turned to see Nat, Happy trailing behind her. She cringed, realizing she wasn't exactly dressed properly for her Emily act. She still put on a shy face, and Happy bought it. Natasha went in, Happy following behind. Jackie decided to follow.

Stark gave her, along with Nat, an unhappy look.

"Ms. Potts?" Natasha asked.

"Hi, come on in," Pepper responded, averting her attention.

"Wheels up in 25 minutes," Nat replied.

"Thank you," Pepper said, signing the paper Nat had brought over.

"Anything else, boss?" Happy asked.

"I'm good, Hap-"

"No, I'll be just another minute," Pepper responded, cutting off Stark.

"I lost both the kids in the divorce," he sassed, laughing a little, causing Happy to shake his head "Are you blending in well here, Natalie? Here are Stark Enterprises? Your name is Natalie, isn't it?" Jackie's eyes widened. _Is he trying to blow our covers?_ "I thought you two didn't get along?"

"No. That's not so," Pepper replied.

"It's just me you don't care for," neither of them answered. "No? Nothing?"

"Actually," Pepper started, "while you're here, maybe you and Natalie could discuss the matter of the personal belongings."

"Absolutely," Natasha responded, gathering up a few papers. Pepper and Happy shuffled out the door, Pepper waving at Jackie. Jackie waved back shyly.

"I'm surprised you can keep your mouth shut," Natasha suddenly growled.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" Jackie added, crossing her arms.

"Boy, you two are good," Stark started. "You are mind-blowingly duplicitous. How do you do it? You just tear things- You're a triple imposter. I've never seen anything like you. Is there anything real about you two? Do you even speak Latin?"

Natasha spoke a bit of latin. Jackie had no idea what she said.

"Which means?" Stark asked. Nat didn't respond. "Wait. What? What did you just say?"

"It means you can either drive yourself home or I can have you collected," Natasha snarled, leaving the room. Stark turned his attention to Jackie.

"Is she always like that?" he asked.

"Are you always like this?" Jackie retorted. Stark stood up.

"Come on, you've got to know something," he started, "you're an agent for god's sake. What's the puzzle? How do I solve it?"

"Well, all I can say is this," Jackie paused, turning to the old display that sat by the wall of the office. An old dusty sheet covered half of it. She honestly had no idea what it meant. She only had a theory.

"I think your father wanted to make sure no one else could figure it out, only someone with his smarts would be able to continue his work. Only someone with a mind like his could understand the blueprints he made. What I'm trying to say is…

I don't think your father meant for the future to be a few buildings, some trees, three hot dog stands, and a giant, metal globe."

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (sadly), STAY GOD DAMN AMAZING MY FRIENDS.**

 **(And review for sad, lonely, dress-less Tony)**


	22. Chapter 22

**100% original lines in this chapter. Ugh I loved writing this. I actually did it during class, and my teacher was fine with it. So, it seems like I'm getting into the habit of updating every week. So I'm going to try to stay on that schedule. Maybe. Anyways, enjoy.**

"I'm what?"

"You're being reassigned, along with Coulson. Natasha will be staying with Stark," Fury explained through her earpiece. Jackie sighed.

"What, you like it there?" Fury asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. But in total honesty, Jackie was starting to like it. Now that she could be herself, being around Stark wasn't as bad.

"It's just a bit sudden," Jackie said quickly, "when am I expected out?"

"A quinjet will be waiting for you where you landed," Fury said blatantly, "you have two hours."

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked.

"New Mexico," Jackie's breath hitched. She didn't even need to think about the feeling to recognise it. _Something bad is gonna happen. Maybe it has something to do with-_

 ** _*Le flashback*_**

 _Lights, lights everywhere. It's epilepsy inducing. Someone is speaking in the background. They sound powerful. Noises, screams, feelings of hurt, of hate, of happiness. Something zooms past her, going at an unreal speed. There's a bang, and she can feel it. Her stomach twists, a strange pain circulating through her body. A pit at the bottom of her stomach. She can barely breathe. As another, larger object comes zooming at her, she moves to block._

 _"Ah!" Jackie springs up, breathing hard. She can feel her body covered in cold sweat. It was on of the first nightmares she'd had in awhile. Jackie focused on that feeling, still in her stomach. She tried to connect it with parts of her mind, as she did with the bad feeling she'd get. It felt like… unbalance. It felt like it was sensing something it recognised. But didn't want. Jackie controlled her breathing, closing her eyes. She was able to stabilize her heartbeat, leaning back down into the now moist sheets._

 _ ***Le end***_

Jackie wondered if this experience had anything to do with this feeling. Her mind seemed to connect to two together. Jackie focused again, the feeling arising. It was faint, but present.

"Stark wants to see you," Coulson's words cut through her thoughts. Jackie looked up at him, frowning in confusion.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have no idea. Just try to be quick. He's in his lab," he replied. Jackie nodded, standing up. She made her way through the mansion, finding the flight of stairs that lead to Stark's lab. Jackie climbed down, the glass of Stark's office coming into view. She could see him inside, moving a bunch of large pieces of metal around. _He did all that in the three hours he's been back?_ Jackie reached the door, noticing a touch pad. Jackie assumed she had to put in a password or something, one that she wasn't aware of. So she simply knocked on this glass, gaining Stark's attention. He sprinted over, opening the door for her.

"-should put your info in the keypad," he mumbled to himself, allowing Jackie to enter. She took a look at the large contraption that was taking up most of the lab.

"Well?" she asked, turning back to Stark.

"Ah, yes, well, it seems your "theory" was spot on," he started, moving a few things out of nervousness.

"Wonderful," Jackie replied. "Is that all?"

"I'm getting the feeling I'm not one of your favorite people," Stark said, positioning a piece of metal.

"No, really?" Jackie replied sarcastically.

"Okay, please tell me your green stuff can make like… force fields or something," Stark said.

"I can generate walls, yes."

"Okay, great. If you could just stand over there," Stark directed. Jackie didn't move.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want my tool box to get blown up," he replied simply. Jackie shrugged, accepting the answer. She moved in front of the large yellow tool box.

"If you could do it from like there to there," Stark asked, pointing from one end of the room to another. Jackie sighed, knowing this would be difficult. As of that moment, walls were the hardest "magic" she could perform.

"So," Stark suddenly started.

"So?"

"I feel like there's something. A reason you do this whole "agent" thing," Jackie knew what he was getting at.

"So, you really don't need that wall, do you?" Jackie asked, bringing her hands to her hips.

"Maybe, maybe not. Though I do like that tool box and the option of it not being sliced in half," Stark reasoned. Jackie sighed, realizing that arguing was pointless. But, oddly enough, she got another feeling. She hadn't felt it in such a long time she almost didn't recognise it. A warm, fuzzy feeling in the back of her mind. The feeling of trust and happiness, which confused her. _All Stark has ever done is stress me out, on this mission at least. So why, emotions? Why?_ Jackie rolled her eyes, deciding to trust her instincts, really hoping she wasn't doing something stupid.

"Mom's dead, Dad is… elsewhere. I survived the bombing of a hospital, got shot by a large green glowstick, trained for ten months, and now I'm here," Jackie summarized. She decided to leave out her amnesia, as that was a bit more personal.

"So you do trust me?" Stark mused.

"I only trust some people, if I feel like I can," she said, staying vague.

"Well, your dad," Stark said, looking really alert and careful. Probably hoped he wasn't offending her. "I'm assuming it wasn't the best relationship."

"You really are a genius. And nosy. But yes, not the best relationship," Jackie replied.

"I uh, I can relate," Stark said awkwardly. The both stood in silence, thinking over their conversation and how much they had just spilled.

"Well, let's do this!" Stark suddenly said, running over to a lever. Jackie snapped out of her internal crisis and started generating a wall. Once it looked big enough, she gave Stark a thumbs up. He smiled, placing something inside of a large tube. He positioned it, and stood quickly. Jackie prepared herself. He dropped something inside a large box, and the tubes started glowing.

"Energy accelerated," Jackie frowned at the odd voice coming from the ceiling. She knew it was an AI, but she had never heard it before. A blue laser started pulsing through the tubes, hitting the wall just outside her field. Stark started trying to turn a wheel, looking like her was struggling with it.

"Reaching maximum power." Stark grabbed a large wrench and started pulling at the wheel. It moved, causing the object underneath to move as well. The laser started moving, reaching Jackie's wall. She felt it get damaged, but kept it up. Things started falling over at the laser moved closer to her. She knew that if she couldn't keep the wall up, she would get sliced in half. The laser started moving past her, damaging the wall even more. She held it up with all her strength, practically holding her breath once it was right over her. The laser kept moving, leaving her. It hit a small object propped up in the center of the room, and it started to glow. After about four seconds, Stark turned it off. Jackie let down the wall, feeling exhausted. Stark moved closer to the object, which was now glowing on its own. Jackie knew what he had done.

"Interesting," she commented, moving closer to the glowing piece of metal.

"What?" Stark asked, looking mesmerised by his new creation.

"Why didn't you just position the glass so that the laser would hit it immediately?" Jackie asked, crossing her arms. But she still stared in amazement that the new element.

"Dramatic effect," Stark answered simply, causing Jackie to laugh.

"Of course," she commented, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Stark questioned.

"New Mexico, apparently," Jackie responded, looking back at the genius.

"Oh, well, see you around then," Stark said, waving her off. Jackie smirked.

"See ya, Stark," Jackie finished, turning back around.

"Wait wait wait," he suddenly said, grasping Jackie's attention. "All this time, I've been Stark to you?"

"Pretty much, yes," Jackie replied, confused. Stark smiled.

"Please, call me Tony. Stark makes me feel old," he joked. Jackie laughed.

"Right then, see ya, Tony," she said, waving as she exited the lab. _Maybe he's not so bad._

 _Nope, he's pretty bad._

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (as of now), STAY SALTY MY FRIENDS!**

 **(and review for a bonus bit of this chapter in the next one)**


	23. Chapter 23

_***Bonus* (from last chapter)**_

"Well, that was sweet," Jackie froze up, feeling the blood rush to her face. _He didn't disconnect the earpiece._

"Uh-" Jackie stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"I almost think you don't need that promotion," Fury mused. Jackie sighed, closing her eyes in embarrassment. "Our best, toughest agent, relies on gut feelings."

"I- he's not- that bad- for say. Besides, those feelings are like always right," Jackie mumbled. All she could hear was Fury snickering. "Don't you have some treasure to steal or something?"

The line disconnected, and Jackie was alone again. _Stupid Patchy._

* * *

 **Caw caw motherfuckers.**

"Woah, all this for a satellite?" Jackie commented, hovering above the makeshift building. Tents surrounded a center box, some halls leading out to other small boxes/buildings. Cars drove around the area, and agents stood at the entrances. The tents were surrounded by a tall fence, more agents standing every ten feet or so. Gigantic lights stood above it all, probably for night time, as they were off at the moment. She could see the object of interest in the center of the chaos, and boy did it make her uneasy.

"We're not so sure it's a satellite," Coulson replied. Jackie swooped down, landing at the entrance to the tents. Coulson was standing in front of the makeshift door, a mysterious smile on his face.

"Where is my stuff being taken?" Jackie asked, unconsciously dematerializing her wings. She had done it so many times, she didn't even need to think about it. Her wings had just become another part of her.

"Over to a bunker that you'll be staying in," Phil answered, pointing off to the side at one of the large, black, box-like buildings.

"Excellent. Now, what is it?" Jackie asked as she entered, Phil following behind.

"We aren't sure, but it's giving off crazy readings. Extraordinary data, stuff we've never seen before. Magical, even," he answered, pointing to one of the monitors. Jackie watched the displays, amazed at the amount of power this object was giving off. The screen was literally breaking up.

"You are here so we can monitor them on a level beyond our own capabilities. You have your powers, and those are about as close as we've got to this thing."

"Makes sense," Jackie commented. Phil went silent, his face blank, probably listening to someone speaking through his earpiece.

"Yes, she's here. I can send her over," he answered _(I was right)_ , directing his attention back to Jackie.

"So, who did you just sell my soul to?" she asked jokingly. Phil rolled his eyes.

"You are required in room C-7," he commanded. He went silent again, rolling his eyes after a few seconds, most likely at what the person was saying over the comm. "It's down that 'hall', to the right, first room on the left, if you didn't know."

Jackie laughed, "Thanks." She made her way out of the main room and through the hallway Phil had pointed to. _When did I start referring to him as Phil? Huh, weird._ She turned a corner and found the room she was looking for. It was filled with weapons; guns, rifles, and… a bow. A large bow sat in the center of the display, a quiver filled with arrows perched next to it. Jackie smiled, connecting the dots.

"Just couldn't handle being without me, could you?" she asked, possibly to no one. But she knew she wasn't alone.

"So much for surprising you," a voice that was too easy to recognize said. Clint moved out of a shadowy corner, a disappointed look on his face.

"Trust me, I'm surprised," Jackie replied, turning to face him. She smiled, happy to see practically her favorite person out of all the other agents. "So, what about this "object" everyone seems so interested in?"

"Not even a 'hello'? I'm hurt," Clint said, faking dramatic pain. Jackie laughed, following him as he walked out of the weapons room.

"So, how was Stark?" he asked, leading her through the halls.

"There are worse men in this world," Jackie summarized. Clint looked shocked, "He's actually not a horrible person. I can see you two getting along nicely."

"Well I never!" Clint screeched, planting his hand on his chest and gasping in faux horror.

"In total honesty, he's basically you, but without a filter," Jackie noted. _It's pretty true._

"That bad?" Clint asked, his eyes wide.

"Mhm," Jackie answered, but she was now distracted. They had reached the center and were on a higher floor. Jackie walked forward, reaching a rail. She looked down, seeing the object of interest. As she studied it, the feeling of unbalance grew stronger. She swung under the railing, landing on the muddy ground below. Standing quickly, she inched closer to the object. Suddenly, she was feeling two things at once. The unpleasant feeling of unbalance, and the odd warmth that she rarely experienced. Jackie recognized the item, somewhere way back in her brain. This object, which resembled the shape of a hammer, was practically pulsing with energy. She could feel its energy flow around her, a foreign power that made her uneasy. Yet, she felt almost drawn to it. She stepped forward, feeling its energy grow even stronger. Jackie was so tempted to touch it, to try to pick it up. She knew it was dangerous, but she almost didn't care. So many emotions were colliding at once. She didn't trust the object, yet she felt like she knew all about it. Something in the energy it gave off was calling to her, pulling her in.

"So?" a voice cut through her trance. She stepped back, blinking a few times to refocus herself. The feeling became faint.

"Interesting, weird and interesting," she summarized. Clint huffed, eyeing the object with suspicion.

"I don't trust it," he stated, turning around.

"Neither do I. The amount of energy it's giving off is insane," Jackie replied, following Clint as he lead them out of the box. Jackie noticed the strange feeling was subsiding even more. They walked down the hall in silence for a few seconds.

"Well, enjoy your stay at Hotel Tent," he joked. Suddenly, a small smile grew on his face.

"Oh no," Jackie sighed, wondering what in the hell his new expression could mean.

"You know, you could say that this object is pretty…" he stopped for a moment, smiling evilly.

"No," Jackie warned, realizing what he was doing.

"In-tents."

"I swear to g-"

"You can't run through campgrounds."

"I hate you so m-"

"You can only ran."

"No don't you dare."

"Cause it's past-tents."

 _Ugh, idiot._

* * *

 **Early update! I am so excited to be writing this part ugh I've been waiting for like twenty-two chapters. So this week may or may not be filled with updates, it depends on how I feel. Welp, that's pretty much all I have to say, so...** _  
_

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (only in my dreams), STAY FROSTY MY SNOWMEN!  
**

 **(and review because Christmas {or whatever you celebrate plz don't kill me} is comin!)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Two updates in one day. I am getting back into it. Yay! I freakin loved this chapter. Hope ya'll do too. Also my friend wanted to include this.**

 **Ehem**

 **"Get paid, get laid, Gatorade."**

 **I have wonderful friends :)**

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, we are only required for night watch. You got here yesterday, looked at the deathinator _(the word we use for the object-thingy)_ , did a night watch, so Phil said we can walk around town," Clint explained. "Besides, if they need us, they can call. You can fly there, I'll try to drive quickly, it'll work out." Jackie shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. If we get fired I'm blaming you," she said, poking him in the arm. Clint laughed, but kept his eyes on the road-type path. They were driving from the campsite to go check out the town. Jackie sat in the passenger seat whilst Clint was driving.

"I heard they have really good pancakes," he added, a smile on his face.

* * *

"Damn, New Mexico has some good coffee," Jackie commented, downing her mug.

"It might just be this Café. And aren't you too young to drink coffee?" Clint argued, shoving another piece of pancake in his mouth.

"I do what I want," Jackie reasoned, winking and setting the mug down. She leaned back, sighing with happiness.

"I heard they have an arcade somewhere around here. And a pet store," Clint continued.

"We are not bringing a hamster back to the campsite," Jackie said, laughing a little.

"It doesn't have to be a hamster…" Clint trailed off quietly, looking sad. They both laughed a little, Clint eating another half pancake in just one bite.

"ANOTHER!" there was a crash, resulting in Jackie jumping from being startled, and Clint jumping as well as squeaking. He looked like he was on high alert, his mouth filled with pancakes.

"Sorry, sorry," she heard a woman say. She looked past Clint to see someone picking up broken pieces of ceramic. She looked really annoyed at a guy with long blonde hair sitting at the table. Jackie focused back on Clint, who was still on high alert, desperately trying to swallow the mound of pancake in his mouth. Jackie giggled, then had a full on laugh attack.

"Hey, I got startled, okay," she heard him say through her fits of laughter.

"Sorry, sorry, you just- you look like an idiot," she breathed, calming down a little.

"Well yeah, I am an idiot," Clint stated, making a superhero pose. Jackie giggled a little more.

* * *

"How?!" Jackie screeched, clicking every button available. Yet she was still losing. Clint was silent with concentration, and only the sounds of the game could be heard. Jackie watched as her life bar kept going down, whilst Clint's was barely being damaged. The last of Jackie's drained, and the game was over.

"Yes!" Clint yelped, jumping up and fist bumping the air. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"How are you so good at these? You're an agent for crying out loud," she asked.

"You're just jealous," Clint stated, pointing at her and sticking his tongue out. _Such a child._

"Oh yeah, try me at pinball," Jackie argued, running over to the pinball machine.

"Most points wins?" Clint suggested. Jackie nodded, preparing herself. She slipped in a quarter (not from her bra this time, still not weird) and stared at the ball. It bounced up, and she started.

Up and down, left and right, through the wormholes and down the end hole. Three whole times. Jackie had to focus on not letting her powers interfere with the ball. After five minutes of focus and Clint breathing down her neck as he watched, it was over.

"2,459,904! Beet that grandpa," Jackie sassed, strutting away. Clint practically teleported forward, shoving a quarter into the machine.

"Get ready to eat my ba- dust," he stuttered, flushing a little. Jackie laughed. _Such a child_.

* * *

"I still think you cheated," Clint whined, a look of defeat on his face.

"And I still think you're 25. We've all got incorrect beliefs," Jackie reasoned, smiling innocently. She had one with a whopping 1,987,398 points over Clint, whose ego just got too big for his own good.

"Whatever, I still won at the fighter game," he argued, crossing his arms.

"Okay Eggplant, you won," Jackie laughed. Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Eggplant?" he questioned. Jackie realized she hadn't used his nickname in a while, and never out loud.

"Oh, it's uh, a nickname I came up with before I knew your actual name," she explained. Clint still looked confused, but also slightly amused.

"But why eggplant?" he asked.

"You know, your suit is purple and black. It just reminded me of an eggplant," Jackie replied.

"Oh, I thought it meant something else…" Clint trailed off.

"Hah, no. That's the exact opposite of what I would think. I mean I d-" Jackie stopped herself, realizing she hadn't told him yet.

"You don't what?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Uh, well…"

 ***and que Jackie telling Clint that she's ace***

"Well that explains a lot," Clint commented after a few seconds of silence. Jackie laughed nervously. She had given the same speech she gave to Natasha. They were still walking around the town, and it was about midday.

"So you're fine with it?" she asked nervously. Clint was one of her best friends at S.H.I.E.L.D and she didn't want to lose him. Though he seemed like a pretty accepting guy, people can be… deceptive.

"Of course," Jackie let out a breath of relief. "It certainly explains why you're so comfortable around us. And maybe why you act a bit more mature," Clint finished. Jackie, once again, felt lighter.

"Thanks," she was glad she didn't lose another person in her life. Just then, she noticed they were walking near the pet store. She could see the wistful glint in Clint's eye as the got closer to it.

"You know, I could look now, then come back later," he reasoned, nudging Jackie a little. She laughed, making sure they passed the shop. Just as they were passing it, someone walked in.

"Isn't that the guy from earlier? The one who smashed the mug?" Clint whispered, pointing to the man that walked in. Jackie studied him, noting the long blonde hair.

"I NEED A HORSE!" she heard him say loudly. Jackie snorted, holding in another laughing fit. She and Clint moved away from the entrance of the pet store, both giggling.

"Well that was interesting," he commented once they were far enough from the shop.

"Many things in this town are interesting," Jackie noted, still giggling a little. Suddenly, her phone rang. She brought it out quickly, trying to hush her Duck Song ringtone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Where are you two?" she recognized Phil's voice pour out of the speaker. Jackie turned to Clint, giving him a questioning look.

"We're out in the town," she answered, staring daggers at Clint.

"Well get back here, the energy keeps fluctuating. We need you to analyze it," Phil finished, ending the call. Jackie put her phone back in her pocket, looking at Clint for an explanation.

"Well, he didn't say anything about us breaking a rule," he trailed off, looking awkward.

"Let's go find the car."

"Let's."

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (boo), STAY PUNDERFUL MY FRIENDS**

 **(and review for more shit puns)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys. It's been a rough last few days, but never the less, I will continue to update! This chapter is a sorta ending and kickstarter for the main part of this fanfic. I had fun writing it, and it's super long, so that's good. Anyways, as always, enjoy le chaptre.**

"Okay, so he actually just decided to race in the Grand Prix?"

"He's an idiot."

"No kidding," Clint commented, rolling his eyes. He had been asking Jackie about Tony, seeing as no one really knew the millionaire's true personality.

"But he can be nice," Jackie reasoned, crossing her arms.

"I believe you. It's just shocking," Clint stated, raising his arms in surrender. Jackie squinted as the lights from outside suddenly turned on, bright light pouring through a window in their unit.

"God those things are bright," she complained, shielding her eyes. Clint nodded. Just then, Jackie felt something. It was a fluctuation, but different. More powerful than she had ever felt. It was an uneasy feeling, and yet, still, the warm feeling stuck in the back of her head. _What's going on?_

"You okay?" she heard Clint ask. Jackie moved her arm out of her eyes, furrowing her brows.

"Yeah, just, something weird's hap-"

"We have an agent down, I repeat, we have an agent down," she heard a voice from the speakers. Alarms started to sound, and Jackie was on high alert.

"Who would be stupid enough to break into this place?" Clint asked as they both ran out of their bunker, entering the tents. They spotted Phil, who was staring at the monitors.

"What's going on," they both asked simultaneously.

"Someone got in, they're taking people down. Lee, I need you circling the area for other people. Barton, you will stay with me for the time being," Phil explained. Jackie nodded, grabbing her earpiece from her jean pocket and was out of the tents in a second. _Finally, something interesting_ , she thought as she pushed the device in her ear. She took off, not even noticing she had materialized her wings. She flew around the perimeter, searching in the darkness for anyone hiding. She spotted a van by a crater hill, seeing the light of the campsite reflecting off of it. She swooped down, landing swiftly on top of the van. Jackie saw what looked like a girl in the bad lighting.

"Who are you," Jackie asked menacingly. The woman quickly jumped around, staring at Jackie with wide eyes. "What are you doing here? This is a private area, you aren't allowed."

The woman didn't answer, only stared at Jackie in fear. Jackie knew it was because of her wings, which she wouldn't dematerialize because _they're good for scaring people._

"I-I can go, please I just-"

"No, you're not going. I'm taking you back to the campsite. So please, don't make this difficult," Jackie deadpanned. _This is fun_. Just then, she heard Phil's voice in her ear.

"Lee, Barton, I need eyes in the sky. This guy is crazy," he commanded. Jackie sighed, glancing back at the woman's terrified face. She heard thunder in the sky, and a small bit of rain started coming down.

"This is your one warning, this is the rare occasion you will be let go without interrogation. Don't take it lightly," she warned, staring daggers at her. The woman nodded shakily. Jackie jumped up, taking off into the new storm. She quickly reached the top of the tent, right over the object. Though she couldn't spot the intruder. She saw Clint across the way, holding his bow, ready to fire.

"Talk to me Barton," she heard Phil say.

"One shot. One kill, sir. Just give the word," she heard Clint respond.

"Now hold on a second," Jackie interrupted. As much fun as intimidating people was, she hated killing. She couldn't watch and didn't like to think about it, much less could she do it. "Capture him, interrogate him. Get information, not more blood on your hands."

"She has a point," Clint reasoned. No one spoke for a while. Jackie noticed Clint was looking off to the side. Jackie followed his gaze, quickly finding the intruder. They were fighting with another agent and winning. _Damn, I'd hate to fight them._

"Better call it Coulson, I'm starting to root for this guy," she heard Clint say through her comm. Jackie snickered. She noticed that the intruder (who she confirmed to be a man) had won. He was walking through the rain back into the tents, lights shining on his face.

"Hang on," she thought out loud, "isn't that the guy from earlier today?"

"Yeah, that looks like him alright," Clint confirmed quietly. "Hello, handsome."

Jackie almost fell when she heard Clint whisper this. She contained her laughter, watching as Blondie walked forward. He strutted confidently over to the object, eyeing it with pleasure.

"Barton…" she heard Phil through the comms. Clint was still as a statue, rain drops hitting his figure. Jackie held her breath, slightly hoping Phil didn't call it. "...hold your fire."

Jackie watched as lightning roared, the sky lit up, and the man kept walking forward. She could feel the energy the object was giving off flowing through the air. Time seemed to slow, and all she could focus on was the power pulsing through her. _They must be connected_ , she thought as the man reached the object. He moved his hand, wrapping it around the "handle" area. She felt the energy almost explode has he pulled up. _Almost_. Because it didn't budge. He tried again, and again, and again. Suddenly, he practically dropped, looking sad and terrified. Jackie breathed out, seeing a few agents coming up behind him. He didn't look like he was gonna fight back. She jumped down, landing on the second railing next to Phil.

"There's a woman by the outside perimeter," she informed. And apparently, that was the wrong this to say within this guy's earshot. Because suddenly, he started fighting back. The agents were going left and right, and the man looked like he was trying to get out of the facility.

"Stop him," Phil yelled to no one in particular. Jackie smiled, though her insides were melting with fear. "Don't kill him, just stop him. You good?"

"I'm honored," she replied, jumping off the rails. She raced around the tent, beating Blondie to his destination. He stopped, eyeing her with sadness.

"I do not wish to fight you," he said in a strong British accent.

"That's what they all say," Jackie retorted, smiling innocently. He ran forward, mostly trying to get past her, not to hurt her. She moved to block him, causing Blondie to growl in frustration. All his previous confidence was gone. Jackie tried to hit a pressure point, only to miss from him pushing her down. She hit the ground hard, wincing slightly. Nevertheless, she used her legs to trip him and pull herself back up. He almost immediately got up, running towards to exit. Jackie blocked him again, and this time he started attacking. Jackie blocked a punch, then another, then used the last one against him, flipping him over. And yet, he got back up. Suddenly, she was thrown to the side of the tent, hitting a nearby table. Her left arm smacked against the corner, and Jackie recognized the crack that it made. Once again, another broken bone. She still got up but knew he was too far ahead to get to. So she did the only thing she could think of. Jackie generated all wall in front of his moving shadow, causing him to hit it hard. She felt the damage but kept it up anyways. She used the time she was given to run over before he got up and hit him on the back, exactly where she knew a pressure point was. He went limp, and agents rushed over to pick him up. Jackie slid down the fabric of the tent, breathing quickly, all the while noting that the fuzzy feeling had been there the whole time. As the uneasy feeling and adrenaline rush faded away, she could feel the pain of her injured arm start to increase. Jackie could see Clint was towards her as the other agents dragged Blondie away.

"You did good, kid," Clint said, smiling. Jackie smiled back, only for it to go back to a grimace as the pain only grew. Clint laughed sympathetically as he retracted his bow.

"You did good."

* * *

"Ah," Jackie winced, closing her eyes. The medic murmured a "sorry" and continued to examine her broken arm. Jackie could see the man off to the side inside of their containment area. Phil had just finished talking to him.

"You are really lucky. Fighting someone like him could've gotten you far more injured," the medic praised. Jackie smiled, holding back another groan as the medic shifted her arm. Jackie noticed the man was now talking to… no one. Blondie was staring at nothing, mouthing off to no one. _He really is crazy_ , she thought as the medic brought over a mini X-Ray. He started messing with controls, while Jackie was studying Blondie. In this lighting, Jackie could see that he was huge. She almost wondered how she had beat him.

"Right this way sir," she heard Phil say. He was guiding a man through the facility, a worried look on his face. Phil opened the containment room door and gestured Blondie out. _What in the hell are they doing?_ She heard a beep, signaling the medic had gotten the X-Ray to activate. But she was still watching the men. Blondie followed the older man quickly, Phil walking behind them. As they marched past Jackie, Blondie looked at her.

"I am sorry for injuring you," he said quietly. Jackie smiled at him, causing him to faintly smile back. That is until Jackie's smile turned malicious, and she felt energy flow through her body. Blondie looked freaked out and quickly made his way out of the tents, Phil and the older man following him. Jackie let out a breath, glad that it was over with.

"Um, miss, you might want to look at this," she heard the medic say. He sounded almost terrified. Jackie turned to the screen, scared she would see irreversible damage. But what she saw scared her even more.

"It's… not broken," she stated, staring at the screen. She moved her arm out of the X-Ray's gaze. While the screen no longer showed her bones, just being able to move her arm showed her what had happened.

"I- this- this is unheard of," the medic said quietly. Clint rushed over, staring at Jackie.

"I thought you said it was broken," he said loudly, looking confused.

"It was," she and the medic answered at the same time.

"I guess I just," _what in the hell did I even do?_ "I guess I just healed it."

 ***end credit scene***

"So, you need me to work on this for the exact same reason as my last mission?"

"Precisely."

"And it's, what, a magical box?"

"Much more than that. With the energy inside, we could power the whole continent."

"And you're sure you're not forgetting to tell me something?"

"I choose my words wisely."

"Of course you do."

"So will you do it? Barton will be with you."

"Yeah, sure. What could go wrong?"

 _Everything._

 **I nice reminder before you go. I'm not doing my usual ending today, because I feel like this is needed.**

 **It doesn't matter how dark your skin is, how round your sexuality is, or how far away you came from. You are valid. Never let anyone convince you otherwise or take that away from you.**

 **Thank you all, stay safe, and remember that things will always get better!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello hello! Oh boy am I excited for this part of le story. I promise this is gonna be a lot different than like any other fanfic you've read, starting with this chapter. GOOD THINGS ARE COMIN! Thank you all so much for your support and to those who have been here since the beginning. Today Jackie gets her first look at... Loki :)**

"Emergency evacuation in progress! This is not a drill," a voice rang from the ceiling. Jackie looked around, yet again losing her focus on the energy exerting from the tesseract. She could see the confusion and fear on people's faces. Doctor Selvig, who had turned out to be the guy who had retrieved "Donald", as he had falsely named him, was still monitoring the cube, but looked distressed as well. She could see Clint sitting up by the railing, watching the scene with a calm expression.

"What's it doing?" Selvig suddenly asked her. She turned quickly, refocusing on the energy.

"It's giving off crazy energy pulses," she started. "I've never felt anything like it. The amount of power keeps going up."

"Yeah, I can get all that from the computers. But what does it feel like?" Selvig persisted.

"Unstable," Jackie answered, focusing all her attention on the feelings. "Dangerous. Like it's… like it's trying to break something. Rip… something."

"Oh boy," Selvig replied, rushing back to his desktop. Jackie could hear the scrambling of people above them, all trying to get to safety. She could still feel the energy growing stronger, becoming more unstable. She didn't like it at all. No warm fuzzy feeling lie at the back of her head. It was all wrong.

"Talk to me doctor," she heard Fury's voice. She looked up, seeing him walking towards them. "Is there anything we know for certain?"

"The tesseract is misbehaving," _no, really?_

"That supposed to be funny?" Fury asked.

"No, not at all," Selvig answered immediately. "She's not only active, she's behaving. The kid says it seems like it's trying to… rip something?"

"Is that so?" he glanced towards Jackie. "I assume you pulled the plug.

"She's an energy source. You turn her off, she turns back on," Selvig said. Jackie came over, still feeling uneasy.

"Well?" Fury questioned.

"It's like I said," Jackie started, "it feels like it's powering up. Like it's trying to break through something."

"Well, that's not good, now is it? Where's Barton?" Fury asked.

"The hawk? He's up in his nest," Selvig answered before Jackie, who grumbled. She glanced up, making eye contact with Clint. He still looked calm, but was watching the area with precision. Fury called him down. He quickly slid down a convenient rope, landing and walking over.

"I put you on this mission so you could keep an eye on things," Fury persisted.

"Well, I see better from a distance," Clint replied. Jackie giggled. A scientist called out, just as Jackie felt another spike in energy. It was so power so almost lost consciousness. She spaced out, the power taking all of her focus.

"-doors open from both sides," she heard Clint say when she came back.

"Wait, I wasn't informed of this," Jackie said quickly. "It's a portal?"

"Sorta, yeah," Clint answered.

"Then why are you tampering with it?" Jackie asked, wide eyed. Idiots. All of a sudden, the energy reached a high point. Jackie groaned, holding in a scream as the power only grew. She knelt down, using all her focus on not blacking out. She could feel the ground shift beneath her, and the energy inside exploding a million times in a second. She felt it reach the tipping point, using her last bit of consciousness to generate a wall in front of the people surrounding her. Then, the energy blasted. It hit the wall with such force, the green magic flickered. But Jackie kept it up. As magic exploding around and inside her, she still managed to stay conscious. Finally, the energy died down. Her wall shattered, and she almost passed out. She opened her eyes, seeing the people around her. Clint was watching her, looking concerned. She somehow regained all her energy, pushing herself up from the sitting position she was in. She glanced up at the tesseract, now watching the figure that stood behind it. They started to stand and showed their face. The second they did, Jackie almost fell. She recognized it, and she already hated it. It was the same feeling she had gotten almost a year ago with Rumlow. The same fear, the same hate, the same uneasiness. It was a man. He had long black hair and was dressed like a god. His faced showed the smile of psycho. He was holding what looked like a scepter, a glowing blue stone standing at the end. She could see guards slowing making their way forward, and the feeling got worse. He stopped smiling and started glancing around the room. His gaze caught her's, and it was like looking at death in the face.

"Sir, please put down the spear," Fury commanded. The feeling only god worse as the mystery guy stared at his scepter. He suddenly shot a blue ray out at Fury, who was pushed to the side by Clint. Jackie moved out of the way herself. Guards started shooting at him, only to get impaled or knifed. He shot a laser at one of the scientists, hitting her square in the chest. The next laser was sent directly towards Jackie stupidly acted on impulse. She knew the rule. _Don't use your powers in front of extraterrestrial life._ And yet, she broke it. She generated a wall, the laser hitting it and disappearing. The man looked at her, smiling evilly. Jackie, for the first time in a while, felt terrified for her life. The shooting finally stopped, and the room was sparking. The man walked towards… _oh no. No, why are you- stop._ The man was walking towards Clint, who was trying to fight. He grabbed Clint's hand, stopping him from doing anything. Jackie could only feel the uneasiness get stronger. Yet, her body wasn't letting her move. She watched in horror at the scene that was now playing out.

"You have heart," the man stated, staring at Clint. Jackie almost screamed as he moved the scepter towards Clint's chest. It only tapped him, but Jackie could feel the energy coming from it. Clint's green eyes became a ghostly blue, and he stopped resisting. Jackie already knew what he had done. She watched as he moved on to a few other agents, and as Fury tried to sneak the tesseract. He caught her attention, motioning her to hide. It took all of her willpower to obey this order.

"Please don't," the man said as Fury tried to walk away with the cube. "I still need that."

"It doesn't have to get any messier-"

"Of course it does," the man cut Fury off. "I've come too far for anything but that."

"Sir, I'd recommend getting the girl," Clint said out of nowhere. Jackie grimaced, feeling a mix of emotions. Fury was glancing in an opposite direction to throw them off. Unfortunately, it didn't work. In seconds, a laser was being shot at her and she was out in the open. _And of course Clint would come to fight me. It's only logical._ He had no expression, just a blank look as he started to attack. Jackie had sparred before, she knew his moves. But now they were so… different. So full of hate. Her emotions kept her from doing any real damage, and her common sense kept her from using any of her abilities. Meaning she was pinned in under ten seconds. _And I beat Blondie? How?_ Clint was holding her by the arms as she squirmed, the man drawing nearer. She could see Fury behind them, for the first time looking terrified. She struggled, but it was useless. The man walked up to her, staring her in the eyes. The bad feeling multiplied by a thousand.

"This is to show how powerful I really am," the man stated, turning back to Fury. "Almost like having two tesseracts."

And he placed the tip of his scepter on her chest. Jackie sent Fury one last apologetic look and-

 _Well, this isn't good._

 **PLOT TWIST! Bet you didn't see that coming?**

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (unpleasantly), STAY SAFE MY FRIENDS!**

 **(and review for some bad times with mind-controlled Jackie)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow, a lot of** **italicised writing in today's update. I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG I JUST- I got sick, asked out, abandoned, rejected by my own wifi, shit grades, and a haircut. I've had a pretty eventful week. But I'm here, bringing you what has to be one of the most difficult chapters I have written in a while. But hey, I was like the only kid in my class to get a four on my most recent essay, so I guess all this writing is paying off!  
**

 _As one could probably imagine, this is not good. But it's not certainly what I expected either._

 _The only way I can describe it is…_

 _I know what I'm supposed to be fighting for, I'm just sorta… not. It's like when your parents tell you not to do something, but you do it anyways. That feeling. I still have control over my body, my thoughts, I just sorta… want to do different things now, even though I know they're bad. Even though I know I would never do something like it. I just want to follow his lead. I know I really wouldn't if I weren't under his control, if I weren't in this situation. But I just do it anyways. I can see the world, it's like I'm watching a TV, but I still have control. It's… weird. Anyways, we got away, Clint shot Fury (boohoo), and we got the Tesseract. Loki keeps walking up to us as asking "What has the Tesseract shown you?" I swear I stared at that thing for an hour straight and all I saw were light burns. As of now, we're in some lab. Selvig is looking through formulas for… whatever they're doing. You'd think that if someone were to mind control you, they'd tell you what the hell they were doing. But here, I'm literally treated like a child. No one tells me any information, they just give me commands. I mean I carry them out just fine, but still, it's annoying. Even Clint is distant, which hurts. As for Loki, he's usually sitting and staring at a wall. Pretty eventful if you ask me. Clint and Selvig are now talking about something, pointing to a holographic rock, and man is it anticlimactic to not be included._

" _Hello, men," oh, really? Loki walks over to us, eyeing the men, because I clearly don't exist. Asshole._

" _The Tesseract has shown me so much," Selvig starts, "it's more than knowledge, it's power."_

" _I know," Loki replies cooly. "What did it show you, Agent Barton?"_

" _My next target," Clint replies. He's grabbing a bow that this lab lovingly supplied him._

" _Tell me what you need," Loki sounds excited._

" _I need a distraction. And an eyeball," wow, gory._

" _And what about you, Agent Lee?" looks like he finally noticed I exist. Hm, what has the Tesseract shown me? Lot's of blue and light burns, that's for sure. I'll just make something up._

" _Some of the farthest corners of the universe," yeah, that sounds vague enough._

" _Good. Then you will assist Barton," yay, looks like be bought it. And boo, I have to help Clint do some bad stuff. Special bonding time, really considerate. Thanks, Loki._

* * *

 _Okay, well, now I guess I'm getting ready to go steal a rock or something. Once again, uninformed. Thanks, guys, really nice of you. Well, at least they've got some pretty good gear in this place. Some cool swords, not that I need them. Some interesting guns, also not a requirement. Another bow, because you really gotta be prepared for everything._

" _So, I take it the Tesseract hasn't shown you much," well shit, Loki didn't buy it. Oh, how I want to sass him right now. But I can't, because he literally owns me at this point, for some reason._

" _I am at no fault, I just didn't find anything eye-opening in the blue energy," I say back. It's an honest answer, so I've got that going for me._

" _I recognize your power, and its potential," oh, this bullshit. Yay. "You are much stronger than you may know. That is why I recruited you."_

 _No, you basically kidnapped me. "I don't see the point of this."_

" _The point," Loki starts to sneer. Oh, well that's interesting. Lights are surrounding him, and man the look in his eyes. I'm suddenly feeling a bit claustrophobic, "is that I am almost surprised you have not broken free of my control by now."_

" _I would never betray you," wow. Did I really just say that?_

" _And yet, I don't trust you. Not all the way. I can still feel a bit of your innocent aura peeking through," oh, now he's got horns and a cape. Someone call Santa and tell him one of his Reindeer got loose. Oh, and he has Destiny Twig with him. "I do not doubt the strength of a woman, I have known a fierce female warrior in the past," only one? "and I will not take risks."_

 _And Loki taps the scepter on my chest again. It really doesn't feel much different, just like energy flowing through me. My emotions and opinions changing even more._

 _Oh boy. Yay for more mind control._

* * *

 _Well, I'm not entirely sure how I got here. After Loki tapped me, I sorta… blacked out. I mean, I still did stuff, apparently, but I lost any remaining control of my mind. I mean I'm back now, and I'm regaining more and more of my senses. Who knows, maybe I can break out of this. Even though most of my mind is telling me I don't want to. Somehow, I still have a small grasp on my humanity. Anyways, I came to, and I'm literally just standing behind a building. Clint's doing something with some gadget, and signaling me to keep watch. And I am, like a good little mind-controlled child. Oh, something's happening with the- ew. So that's what he meant by an eye. And they're in. Clint's running inside the shed, stupidly placing the weird eye-taker down. I'll just keep watch. Because clearly, that's all I'm capable of. Cl- oh, what's going on out there?_

 _I can see past our building, and people are all standing in a crowd around Loki. He's got his Reindeer getup on, and he's yelling at them. Sounds typical. Oh wow, they're bowing. Dang, that's some influence. He's walking through the scared crowd, attention whore Reindeer, blah blah- oh boy. Somebody stood up. Loki does not look too happy about that._

" _Come on," Clint whispers. I can hear him running back over to our helicopter, of course just leaving me here because isn't that what best friends do? Back to Loki- when did he get here? More importantly, why am I running out from my hiding place? People are scattering, trying to find safety while I'm running towards a conflict between Captain freaking America and Loki. Why am I doing this? Oh jees, Nat's up in a quinjet and- hey, that jolted my control. I felt it. Or maybe it was just the adrenaline because why in the hell am I fighting Captain America?! Yet, I can feel myself regaining my control. Another kick, another dodge, and he looks so confused. Probably because he's seen me before. Yeah, sorry buddy, I work for Reindeer now. Apparently. Loki is trying to interfere, and it looks like we're winning. Wait, where is that music coming from?_

 _There's a flash of red and gold, and I'm seeing things. Loki's on the ground, looking 650% done._

" _Jackie?" someone said my name. I turn around, ready to fight, almost knowing that whoever this is will oppose conflict to my side of the-_

"Tony?"

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (he's busy saving the day), STAY THANKFUL MY FRIENDS!**

 **(and review because dang writing in a different POV is hard)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Jesus Christ this took a while. I had the chapter ready, I just didn't update. Idk why, I just never got around to it until now. So there's one thing I noticed amongst the fanfiction community. It's that, a lot of the time, writers will sorta... leave. And they leave their stories unfinished. So, I'm gonna make a vow. I promise to never leave this community, unless all stories I am working on are completed. you guys can quote me on this, please do. Oh, and I recently joined the Sherlock fandom, so you guys can expect some new stories (Johnlock, duh). Anyways, enjoy el chapter.**

Jackie opened her eyes, surprised she didn't have to squint. _That's usually what- hey, wait._ She sat up quickly, her brain rushing through possibilities of where she was. The area was dark and small, and hr vision was blurring from panic. For a moment, she didn't even recognize the voices trying to calm her.

"Woah, kid. Take it easy," was the first voice to finally register in her brain. Her mind slowed, and she felt herself smile faintly. She took a moment to breathe, regaining her focus and her sight. Jackie looked up into dark chocolate eyes that had made their way into her life. Tony Stark was standing in front of her, all decked up in his suit. Captain Rogers stood behind him, looking cautious. Jackie assessed her surroundings. She was in a quinjet, Natasha up in the pilot's seat and… _Loki_ strapped to one of the chairs. And she had control. After what seemed like ages, she had total control over her mind. Something she had almost forgotten.

"Where are we headed?" there was no use in asking what happened, Jackie knew full well the events that had just taken place. Rogers looked uneasy while Tony just looked happy. She felt a tinge of guilt. _Probably a bad idea to attack Captain America. But hey, not like I had any sense._

"To the helicarrier," Natasha answered. "It's good to have you back."

"Yeah, it's good to be back," Jackie replied, sliding off the uncomfortable table that was positioned as a bed in their quinjet. She weakly made eye contact with Rogers.

"Captain," she addressed, holding out her hand.

"Ma'am," he responded, his voice almost too perfect. He returned her gesture.

"Sorry about that. I swear I don't hate you that much," Jackie joked. The Captain laughed. Jackie smiled, noticing the happy feeling in her stomach change to one of recognition.

"Tony," she addressed again, smiling at the man in gold and red.

"Sparky," he replied, smirking at her. Jackie laughed at the nickname.

"It's good to see you," she offered.

"Yeah, I know," Tony responded casually, causing Jackie to shake her head. _Wonder why his hair's so big? Because his over-inflated ego doesn't fit inside his body._ Whilst the sky started to pour, she couldn't be more content to be free. That is, until the feeling went a bit… off. The sky was starting to light up, and Jackie knew the feeling of unbalance all too well. The last time she had felt it was… _New Mexico_.

"What, scared of a little thunder?" the Captain teased Loki's uneasy look at the loud noise erupting from the sky. Jackie shook her head, knowing how much of a bad move that was. She had a theory of what was coming.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," _there's that voice again_. Jackie was, once again, feeling way too many things at once. The sky was lighting up. And out of nowhere, something hit their jet. It tossed to the side, Natasha scrambling to steady their flight. The ramp went down and someone jumped through, though Jackie was 98.47% sure she recognized the feeling now burning in her stomach. They grabbed Loki, somehow cutting the straps and pulling him off the jet. The others stood in shock as they both jumped off the ramp and into the night. Jackie huffed, moving back.

"We're not losing him again," she barely recognized the growl that came from her voice. A mix of emotions was bubbling deep inside her stomach. She shot forward, catching a glimpse of Tony chasing after her. _He doesn't know I can fly, does he? This should be interesting._ She jumped out of the jet, her wings materializing as she fell. They caught her in air, and she was soaring. Rain pattered down on her wings as she flew through the storm, searching for the idiot who got them into this mess. Correction, two idiots. Two idiots that are very difficult to find in the dark. She could she the bright glow of Tony's suit in the corner of her eye and the quinjet hovering over one spot, guns drawn. She switched directions, making her way over to the area that the jet was hovering over. The rain had come to a halt, probably the fault of a certain _magic._ She swooped down, seeing the reflection of Roger's shield and Tony's suit. They were fighting someon- _is that Blondie? No way._ She landed quickly, sending out a small bit of energy to stop their fighting. It sent Tony and Rogers down, but not Barbie. He stayed straight up, staring at her figure. _It really is him._

"Oh hey, you're that guy from New Mexico," she addressed over-excitedly. "Remember, you broke my arm."

Barbie nodded, looking a bit relieved. He was sporting the deathinator from the campsite. She could now piece together, from seeing the way he held it, that it was, in fact, a hammer. He started to walk towards her, that is until Jackie sent a broken tree trunk at him. It hit him across the chest, causing him to fly backward.

"Hammer can't save you from that, bitch," Jackie said aloud, smirking to herself. _That felt good._ She turned around, seeing a glimpse of gold in the darkness. _Loki._ She flew up, landing on a ledge directly in front of the psychopath himself.

"I wouldn't recommend trying to get away," she growled, materializing a gun and pointing it straight at him. She could hear Tony land behind her, his repulsors firing up. Loki didn't move, only smiled as if it was all just a joke. As if it was all some game.

 _Well, to him, it probably is._

 _But it ain't to me._

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (is there ever?), STAY JOLLY MY FRIENDS!**

 **and review bcus my birthday is coming up :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello my friends. This chapter took way too long to write and update oml I'm sorry guys I've been dealing with drama and all that bs. Normal excuses, blah blah. LOOK, CHAPTER, SHINY OBJECT. (Random Update: I've fallen into the Yuri! on Ice fandom)**

 _Just having the guy on the same platform as you is creepy._ Jackie sat in the meeting room, arms crossed and feet on the table. She could hear Loki being put into containment. The others stood around her. Natasha was staring at the holographic screen, Barbie was busy posing and thinking, and Cap was sitting the furthest away from them. Then there was Big, Green, Fighting Machine, as Clint had named him. _Oh yeah, Clint's not here right now._ Jackie closed her eyes, leaning her head back and listening to Loki's threats.

"A mindless beast," he teased. Jackie rolled her eyes, wondering if Loki had a death wish. "Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

Jackie sighed, holding back on stabbing someone. _He really likes throwing around insults._

"How desperate am I?" Fury sounded pissed, "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and-"

Jackie tuned out of the rest, her mind really wanting to shut down. Mind-control took its toll on her, and now, all Jackie could think about was sleep. Her mind wondered, recapping what had happened to her. She didn't have total memory, but she had some.

"-Thor, what's Loki's play?" she heard Rogers say through her haze of sleepiness.

"He means to bring an army to Earth, the Chitauri. They are not of any known realm. He will give them the Tesseract, and I assume, in return, they will win him the Earth," Thor explained.

"So he's building a portal?" Natasha asked. Jackie opened her eyes again, finally understanding what they had needed all those supplies for.

"Lee, we need you in Lab F-4. You're gonna want to see this," Fury's voice rang through her ear sighed.

"Welp, this has been fun, but I gotta run. Patchy has requested my presence," she said, getting out of her chair and excusing herself from the table. She wandered through the helicarrier, glancing at a directory (Phil's idea) to find the lab. It was near the bottom of the ship, locked with one of the meanest security systems Jackie had ever encountered. "Kill 'em with kindness" was definitely not Fury's intention.

"Identification please," the female voice mocked.

"Jackilyn Lee, level five, requesting access," Jackie responded.

"Jackilyn Lee, do you have permission to enter this area?" the voice asked again, sounding like a teenage bitch.

"Permission granted by Nicholas J. Fury," Jackie replied again, staying calm.

"You have been in contact with unknown technology. You are not suitable for entering this area," the voice insulted. Jackie sighed, walking up to the main doors a kicking them as hard as possible. Nothing happened, of course, but after a few seconds, the doors were opened by one of the scientists inside the lab. Jackie thanked the agent and strode over to Fury.

"You really need a new security system," she commented, standing next to the director.

"It does keep people out," Fury argued sarcastically, staring at a large screen. Jackie directed her attention to it. She could see the layout of a brain. She wasn't a doctor though, so Jackie really couldn't tell if this was supposed to be a healthy brain design.

"Wondering what is it?" Fury questioned.

"More wondering why I'm here," Jackie answered.

"It's no secret we've been monitoring almost every aspect of you since you arrived. New technology lets us see brain activity and record it whenever we need. It's in your earpiece," the Director started.

"A little creepy when you put it like that, but keep going."

"Well, you brain activity is pretty normal, most of the time. Although, during energy spikes, it _glows_ ," Fury pressed a button. The image started to move, little green bits scattering around it the brain… thingy. _Still not a doctor_. "So, we decided to check on it during your time with Loki."

Fury pressed another button as Jackie watched the map. There was a flash of blue and all of a sudden, the design started to light up with energy.

"Loki's?" Jackie questioned.

"We thought so too, but it's a different signature. Your's," Fury stated, looking proud. "There was a time when all energy stopped again, but it was back up and running within an hour."

 _Oh yeah, Loki retapped me and I blacked out._ Fury pressed another button, pulling up a new diagram.

"This is Barton's," Jackie felt a pang of guilt. She had left her best friend with Reindeer. "As you can probably tell, the activity is significantly lower. I doubt he'll remember anything at all."

Jackie studied the image with a sad feeling in her chest. Yes, the energy was much less visible. Fury clicked one last button, and the diagrams were gone.

"Sir, I don't see how this is helpful to anything we're doing at the moment," Jackie commented. Fury glanced over to her, amusement in his eyes.

"I do," he said, looking expectant. Jackie just gave him a confused look.

"That's you. You got through that, you broke through Loki's grasp. That's your energy, _yours_ , pushing against his. His, which is fluctuating off the charts, even stronger than yours when our detectors picked it up. His, which has some of my best agents under his control. You may not have believed that you could break free, but your powers did. And look what happened," Fury explained, his voice full of pride. "So once you know that his magic can't hold you, you could break through it in seconds, and you know it."

Jackie felt like she was about to cry. Patchy, cold-hearted, spy-agent Patchy, just gave her a pep-talk. She saw what he was talking about, though she found it ironic that he was advising her to have more confidence, as they were all well aware of her over-inflated ego. But, she felt honored. _Fucking. Honored_. She didn't even know what to say.

"I- yes, sir," she stuttered out, mentally slapping herself.

"Good, you can go," Fury said, looking back to the screen, which now showed tabs on a few agents that were somewhere in Germany, cleaning up after the Loki catastrophe. Jackie nodded, turning and making her way out of the lab. As she left, she didn't notice the screen flicker back to a brain map. She didn't notice the research that had been going on around her. She didn't notice the other monitors all sporting research on the exact same topic- permanent memory loss.

 **Is it a clue?! A raging clue?! Blue's Clues!?1?1!1!1**

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (he's with Steve *wink wonk*), STAY PETTY MY FRIENDS (did I already use that one? ;-;)**

 **review?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ah, good day! Whoop whoop, new chapter. Yay. So marry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it, Happy Hanukkah to those of you who celebrate it, and I'm an uneducated person, so happy whatever to those of you who celebrate other holidays. As I am a boring white person, I celebrate Christmas. It's actually Christmas Eve where I am, so here's like an early present. I hope to have the next chapter out tomorrow, but I'm not sure about it.**

 **Update no one cares about: I finished Yuri on Ice. 12/10 would recommend I CA n 'T B rEAth E**

" _You didn't even come to save him," Loki teased. Jackie squirmed in her bindings, to no avail._

" _Such a friend you are. You left him here to die," Dr. Selvig added, circling her cage._

" _You should have died a long, long time ago," another voice taunted, one that seemed to have no owner. Jackie tried at her restraints again, tugging and pulling at the chains. Nothing. The area around her was black, a steel cage surrounding the chair she was tied to. Voices threw insults at her, punching her in the heart, in the mind._

" _Die," a voice she painfully recognized said. She looked up to see Clint, aiming an arrow directly at her. It shot forward, and the last thing she saw was a sharp point racing towards her-_

"AH!" she bolted upright in her bed, breathing hard. She was sweating, her clothes sticking to her skin. Jackie ran her hand through her damp hair, trying to calm herself. _That was the first nightmare I've had in awhile,_ she thought at her heart rate steadied. Jackie plopped back down in her bed, though she knew there was no point. She was already wide awake. Guilt plagued her thoughts. She knew Clint and Natasha were obviously closer, as they'd known each other for much longer. Yet, she felt like she should have been able to do _something_ to help Clint. Break out of the trance to help. He was the only real… brother? Dad? Friend? Well, he was the first person to be really nice to her, and things got depressing without his stupid puns and ego filling up the room. _Friend…_

 _OH MY GOD._

Jackie bolted up again, this time jumping out of the bed and practically flying to her laptop, which was so helpfully brought on by Phil. She landed in her chair and opened the laptop. It was one of Tony's newer models, so the system was a little difficult to navigate. She signed in (it used google accounts) and got rid of all the pop-up notifications (social media, online school, etc). She got to the mail system and scrolled through the emails. And there it was. Jackie's eyes started to tear as she opened the email. _Vivian._

 _Hey Jack-o-Lantern_

 _Your phone is being non-responsive. Nothing I do will get to you. I have your email, but you seem to never check that._

 _Where did you go? All your social media stopped. You just disappeared. I know you said you moved to Florida, but why would you go silent like this?_

 _Is it me? Is it your new life? Are you dead? Are you injured? Are you okay?_

 _I'm done obsessing over this. If you cared you'd still be answering. This is the last email. Respond if you think it's "worthy"._

 _~Vivian~_

Jackie sat back, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Sent four months ago._ Fury had modified her phone so it got no outside communication, besides those with the S.H.I.E.L.D area code. Jackie thought nothing of it. She had been so wrapped up in what she was doing, she had forgotten about her old life. Her old friend. She opened a new email and started typing.

 _Hey Vivian_

 _I know you probably won't see this. For all I know, you hate me. So I'm so sorry. I've been so caught up with work that I forgot all about my email. My phone was changed too. Unfortunately, I can't use that for talking to you. Foster parents._

 _I know this is short, but I just wanted to let you know that I still care. I have a lot to do right now, so I might be late to responding._

 _Jackie_

She pressed send without even thinking twice. Jackie did not need more stress. She opened a new tab and went to Instagram. Stark technology allowed computers and laptops to access mobile and app versions of websites without having to download anything, which Jackie loved. She entered the username and password which she somehow remembered and got in. Her profile loaded around her. She had gotten over fifty new followers and a million notifications. Jackie looked through her own posts, laughing at how stupid she had been. Filters, editing, posing, _dear god I was such a bitch back then_. But still, seeing the old selfies sent her back. She looked through other profiles, eventually finding one that belonged to a bully. Jackie could practically smell the perfume coming off the username.

"Lee, I need to see you. We've got a problem," Fury's voice said through the small speaker in her room. Jackie didn't know how he had gotten into her own personal speakers, but she didn't question it. She quickly went through the settings, finding the option she was looking for.

 _Permanently deactivate account._

She confirmed it and watched one of the last tethers to her old life disappear from the world. She stood up, feeling a bit lighter, a bit happier. Of course, she knew that it wouldn't last. _Yeah, not even ten minutes_.

* * *

"Think you can get something out of the loon?"

"I can certainly try. What do you need?"

"Romanoff confirmed that he's trying to set off the Hulk. We just need to figure out how," Fury explained. Jackie nodded, turning around and heading to the one place on this ship she did not want to be. Sleeping had given her some energy, and a whole interrogation was forming in her mind. Loki's cell was located at one of the farthest corners of the ship, and luckily Jackie wasn't too far away from it. _At least cardio is one less thing to deal with._ As she made her way through the halls, she passed Natasha, who, under all her calm features, seemed distressed. Jackie could understand why. The Hulk was not a joking matter. She got up to the doors leading to Loki's containment cell and pulled out her ID card. She knew this door would be heavily armed, and voice activation probably wouldn't work. She swiped the card in front of the sensor and watched as the doors silently opened.

"So, Fury sends another one of his pets to conversate with me," _well, so much for surprising the bastard._ Jackie caught sight of Loki, his god-like clothing, his power hungry glare. She could feel crazy radiating off of him, or maybe that was just power. Even so, she really hated this guy.

"Look, I'm really not here to joke around with you. As crazy as it may sound, you're not exactly on my 'nice' list," Jackie said, putting all her confidence in her words. Loki only smirked.

"You don't even begin to understand-"

"The power you hold," Jackie cut him off. "The abilities you have. The things you can do. Blah blah blah, I've heard it all before."

"Actually, you don't understand the power _you_ have," that caught Jackie off guard. She gave Loki a suspicious look and reminded herself of her task.

"Praise? Is that your way of getting on my good side?" she stalled, trying to come up with a plan.

"No, fact," Loki persisted. "You could have this whole ship under your command. You have limitless power, the only thing holding you back is your director. Why do you think I took you under my control?"

"Because you're a lunatic."

"Quite so. But, you have so much more potential. They don't understand your power, they hold you back," Loki ranted on.

"And you do?" Jackie questioned, an idea forming in her head.

"Indeed. I've seen something much like it myself," Loki started moving forward. Jackie's instincts told her to take a step back, even though she knew he was contained.

"And what would that be?" Jackie persisted, seeing a possibility.

"Why, the Tesseract. Such power could rule the world. Much like my scepter. Your abilities do not differ from those as much as you may believe," Loki went on. Jackie didn't know what to think of his words, until she remembered the idea she had.

"Your scepter? What abilities does that possess?" Jackie asked, searching for hints in Loki's posture and expression. The question only seemed to cater to his ego.

"More than you could imagine. It is a weapon of destruction, much like yourself," Jackie chose to ignore the statement. "But, it can play with the mind. Trick and deceive. Toy with emotions and memories. You, all of you, are nothing compared to its abilities," suddenly, Loki pounded on the glass, causing Jackie to jump. She took a moment to calm herself, piecing together what he had said. She smiled, looking back up at Loki, who was practically foaming at the mouth, leaning against the glass. She slowly brought her hand up to her earpiece, watching his face change from crazy to worried.

"Director, it's the scepter. Keep Banner away from the scepter," Loki looked infuriated. Jackie only smiled wider, pushing down the bad feeling she was getting.

"Why, you little-!" Loki banged on the glass again, seething. Jackie only giggled.

"Thanks for whatever offer you were planning to make, but I'll have to decline," she sassed through her- _oh no._ She stopped smiling, recognizing the feeling in her stomach as the one she seemed to feel far too often. Fury hadn't answered her, and something wasn't right, Jackie could feel it. Loki started to smile again, the same villainous, insane, idiotic smile she had seen on so many criminals. _This guy is insane._

And that's when the ship shook. A lot.

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (yet), STAY FESTIVE MY FRIENDS!**

 **(and review what Holiday you're celebrating. I'd actually love to know)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Yay, okay, chapter time, whoop whoop. This chapter went from 0-100 real quick lemme tell ya I was so close to crying. Hah but you guys don't know the full story yet, so you don't have to suffer (yet). Funny to think this whole idea came from a night when my mom had food poisoning lol. But ye, I hope you guys enjoy le chapter.**

Jackie didn't have time to think, her instincts kicked in. Maybe staying to make sure Loki didn't escape was a _bit_ of a smarter idea, but she was out of that chamber in seconds. Jackie Erica Lee did not want to deal with the God of Slytherin of there. She ran through the halls, trying to find anyone she knew. She could hear voices in her comm, but none of them really went into her head. They were just an outside noise the the adrenaline rush her body was currently in. Eventually, one sound did enter her ears. One could mistake for the ship shifting or creaking, as it was obvious they had been hit. But, Jackie had a pretty solid proof that _ships don't roar in anger._ The seriousness of what had happened was starting to seep in.

"Lee," it was Fury. Hearing her name broke her out of the trance she was in.

"Yes sir?" she breathed out.

"The Hulk has been released. I have Romanoff dealing him. There are foreign agents on this vessel. Go around and help whoever you can," Fury commanded. He sounded out of breath, and Jackie could hear guns being fired through her earpiece. She was starting to notice that her balance was off, and the ship was tilting.

"Sir, did they get one of the engines?" she asked, looking around frantically for a window or ramp of sorts.

"I'm afraid they did. Stark and Rogers are dealing with it," Fury responded. _Oh yeah, Short Stack's here_. Jackie continued running, looking left and right for an exit. Eventually, she ran into one of the other agents. It took her a whopping total of four seconds to take him down, adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

Finally, she found an emergency exit. Slamming the lever down, she backed up and ran for it. The door opened just in time for her to speed out. For a moment, she thought she was falling, until the appendages on her back got feeling. She hadn't even thought about materializing them, it was just a natural thing. She soared under the helicarrier, staying out of sight from any enemy ships. Jackie caught sight of the engine that was busted, and a fully spangled Captain America hanging off a nearby platform. She could see the propeller spinning quickly, a faint glow circling with it. She flew over quickly, spotting two agents shooting at the Captain. She got them both down with her own, magic, pacifist guns, and immediately went to help the dangling Captain. She pulled him up, surprised at how heavy he was. _I guess super strength isn't a power of mine._

"The lever," he sputtered out, pointing to a big red lever about ten feet away. Jackie immediately zoomed over to it, pulling it down with such force that spark flew out from around it. She could hear the propeller stopping just a bit, and turned to see a red glow fly out of it. She jumped back into the sky, trailing it.

"Long time, no see-" she heard the familiar voice say. He had caught sight of her wings, and looked dumbfounded. _I guess he never saw them._

"As to you, Tony," she swerved under him and flew back to the helicarrier. She spotted something big and green through one of the windows, and decided maybe she'd just find a different entrance. She landed at the ramp, running in and dematerializing her wings. She looked around, trying to locate a way back to the control room. She ran through the halls, tuning out the roars that shook the ship. She ran past the directory, internally thanking Phil as she quickly glanced at it. She ran up to the control room, seeing absolute chaos. She sent a few daggers at the intruders, knocking them all down. Fury was hiding behind a table, gun in hand.

"Sir," she yelled, trying to keep watch. "The Hulk-"

"I'm aware," he replied quickly, "There are other problems at hand."

"But w-" suddenly, something sped past Jackie's head. She jumped in surprise, trying to find where the object landed. She spotted- _oh no._ There was a silent beeping and she realized who had sent it. She created a small circle around the now rapidly beeping arrow, containing the explosion but weakening her.

"Barton's near the control room," she heard Fury's voice next to her and in her comm. "Does anyone copy?"

But Jackie was already racing up to catch the man. She barely registered Natasha answering Fur's call as she dashed and jumped through the ship. She caught sight of him and felt more adrenaline pumping through her veins. As much as she hated it, she knew she had to find some way to stop him. He suddenly turned around and _lunged_ at her, causing Jackie to jump onto the railing of the small bridge-like platform she had been running on. She dropped and flipped onto the other side, trying to get a good look at her friend.

Clint looked pale and exhausted, bags under his eyes and his hair disheveled. His expression was murderous, even more so that his normal one, which was saying something. There was no sign of Clint in this man, and that was all the fuel Jackie needed to attack. She kicked him as hard as she could, trying to remember his sparring techniques. He grabbed her ankle, _perfect,_ and tried to swing her off of him. She only grabbed onto a rail and held as tightly as she could, causing him to lose balance. It seemed that his techniques hadn't changed a bit, which Jackie was thankful for. She took advantage of his confusion and tried to trip him. Unfortunately, he was faster. She barely had time to think before she felt a punch in the gut and her body go flying. She landed not-so-gracefully, coughing and trying to regain her breathe. As she looked up, she noticed orange behind the man who was now walking towards her. Bright orange. Jackie almost smiled, slipping off the platform through the rails and falling, only to catch herself in midair, her wings slowing her fall.

Jackie landed softly, her vision becoming a tunnel. She could hear Natasha and Clint fighting above her. Figuring that Nat would take care of him, she closed her eyes, feeling weak and dizzy. As much as she hated to admit, she was only a child. A child who had been punched in the gut and thrown across a room. So, like she had done far too many times before, her senses went blank and the world became black.

" _Hurry, take it," he handed the device to her, fear lacing his words. "I have everything set. We love you, we all do. But you have to go."_

 _There was an explosion, a loud bang, and the man turned in horror. Voices, screams, could be heard, but Jackie focused and the man in front of her. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know where he mommy and daddy were, or her cousins. Her uncle simply wouldn't tell her. She could see fear and sorrow in his eyes, and he spoke about his regrets. "If only I had been there. I could have stopped it." Was this her fault? She was only eight, how would she know?_

" _But- where is mommy?" she asked, tears streaming from her eyes._

" _Mommy is gone, but you can see her. Please, just press it," her uncle commanded, pointing to the large blue button. Jackie hesitated, more tears flooding her vision._

" _I'm sorry, sweaty, but you have to go. It's not safe, but you'll be safe. That's all that matters. You can see your mommy and daddy, trust me," he tried reasoning. Another crash, and light flooded the lab. Jackie looked at the man trying to help her, a sad and scared look on his face, tears of his own falling. "Please, do it for me."_

 _She finally pushed down on the button, and a burst of energy erupted from the machine. Suddenly, there were gunshots. Her uncle lurched forward, his eyes wide and blood falling from his mouth._

" _NO!" she screamed and cried as the energy got more intense. She just wanted her parents, her uncle. The whole world went white, and everything was crushed. She couldn't breathe._

" _No. Uncle. Uncle T-!" she couldn't speak, she could only scream._

 **Wow, what a crazy dream. Or is it? Yeah suffer my cliffhangers and suspense peasants. Nah but thanks guys so much for all your support and patience.**

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (maybe one day), STAY FABULOUS MY FRIENDS!**

 **and review for my first Soul Dust chapter in 2017**


	32. Chapter 32

**IM BACK! In celebration of having straight As, 100 pages in the Soul Dust document, a new desk and laptop, and inspiration, I'm coming back! I've got prewritten shit and everything. Sorry for the hiatus, I'll try to never let it happen again. I've finally caught up on everything I need to. Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows, favorite, and patience. I'm still kinda new at this whole thing, so I honestly appreciate every single one of you. And now, enjoy...**

Interestingly enough, when Jackie awoke, she wasn't alone. She was still lying on the ground, which was about as comfortable as it sounds. Natasha was standing over her, a slightly worried look on her face. Jackie sat up, wincing at the soreness in her… everywhere. She just could not catch a break. The recent events flooded into her mind, and she took a moment to sort out her memories.

"I'm fine, don't help me up," she said sarcastically, somehow standing up despite her aching… everything.

"You were only out for a few minutes," Natasha replied, watching Jackie with slight concern.

"Where's Clint?" she asked, rubbing her head. She really needed an advil.

"Infirmary. He should be fine, I think I've kicked the mind-control out of him," Nat answered. Jackie could hear the slight happiness in her friend's voice. She started limping forwards, regaining her balance. If any bone had broken, it was healed now. Yet, she still felt weird. There was a sinking feeling in her chest. It hurt, and she felt bad, but she didn't know why.

"Let's go find the others, if there are any," she said finally, glancing towards an exit. She and Natasha made their way out of the room and through the ship. Agents lined the halls, some tending to other's wounds, some trying to repair parts of the ship. When they did finally come up to the control room, they found a few of the others sitting around a table, Fury standing and probably giving a lecture. Natasha left to check on Clint while Jackie made her way over to the table. Everyone had sorrow and guilt written on their faces, and she still couldn't figure out why. She sat down, observing the situation. Rogers was looking down in obvious guilt, his suit off and hair flying everywhere. Tony was glancing at the Captain, a worried look on his own face, which Jackie found slightly cute. Iron Man himself looked no better, his hair flying in all directions, cuts and a grim expression on his face. Barbie and Banner weren't present, and Jackie didn't even want to know what happened to them.

"These were found in Phil Coulson's jacket," and that's when it hit her. The feeling finally made sense. The nameless sorrow. She could feel the death. Fury had laid out a few of Phil's Captain America cards that he prided himself on so much. They were covered in blood. And as Jackie was finally starting to understand this new feeling, she realized something felt… off. And there was a new emotion surging through her. Anger. She hadn't known Phil that well, but for this to happen. And to think…

Fury went on with his pep talk, but Jackie didn't listen. She didn't listen through his confessions about Phase 2, though she had already known something sketchy was going on. She hadn't investigated, though, because she didn't want more secrets. She didn't listen to him talk about the Avengers Initiative, because she knew that it was a recipe for disaster the second she heard about it. She didn't pay any attention to anything. She felt no need to. She didn't take any more notice of Tony's worried sideways glances at the Captain, or how he eyed the cards with guilt. She couldn't bear to. Just another thing she'd have to deal with. Another secret to weigh down her conscience. Throughout Fury's whole speech, she could only think of one thing…

 _Lair._

* * *

"We are not soldiers!" she heard Tony say as she entered what used to be the containment for Loki's cell.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked, looking between the Captain and Tony. She didn't need magic to immediately sense the tension in the room. It was so thick you probably _couldn't_ cut through it.

"Were you in on it?" all of a sudden, Tony turned to her, his voice quiet but malicious. Jackie was taken back by his aggression.

"In on what?" she asked cautiously, stepping back.

"Phase 2," Tony answered, anger literally burning in his eyes.

"Stark-"

"No, I wasn't. I didn't ask about it at all," Jackie answered, literally cutting Captain America off. She regained her stance in a second, keeping her own fire burning. She knew she could be intimidating when she wanted to be. "He mentioned it a few times, but I decided not to pry."

"Why would he lie? Why would he keep it from you?" Tony questioned, looking distraught.

"He keeps things from everyone. Besides, I'm only level five, and I'm thirteen. It makes sense that he wouldn't trust me with some secrets," as Jackie spoke, she felt anger of her own burn deep down somewhere inside her. She'd confront him on the subject at hand later. Tony seemed to soften a bit, and Rogers looked confused.

"We have other, more pressing matters, if you hadn't noticed," he said, crossing his arms. Tony looked a little flustered, and Jackie was starting to feel worried. She could literally hear his heartbeat in her head without having to try. "Loki's out there somewhere, planning on opening a portal to the other side of the universe. You may not want to believe it, Tony, but right now, we're going into war," as he said this, he placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. Jackie almost squeaked when she heard the genius's heart rate basically _triple_ for a second. _Huh, that's interesting. And handy,_ she thought, brushing that fact aside.

"He's right, we have to find him," she stated.

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Tony started, moving a few steps forward. "He wants an audience. Loki is a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered- _son of a bitch!_ " Tony stopped, his eyes widening. Jackie realized what he was getting at.

"You don't think-?" she asked quietly. Suddenly, Rogers ran out of the room. She and Tony looked at each other, nodding and racing off in their own individual directions. Jackie knew immediately where she had to go. Before all of the chaos, there was one person she wanted to talk to.

And hopefully, they'd pick up the call.

 **Weeeewoooo. Things are about to happen.**

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (regrettably) STAY MINTY MY FRIENDS!**

 **and review for more random ass adjectives**


	33. Chapter 33

**Heyo. I'm starting to get sick so here's a chapter just to keep you guys happy. We've got a new character and all that fun stuff. I don't really have anything interesting to say atm, so enjoy I guess.**

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she should just go help the others. She could probably get fired for this. _Too bad._ Jackie reached her room, running in and sitting on the floor, taking her laptop along with her. She opened it and refreshed her Gmail, which had been sitting there ever since the last time she had logged in. She had a few new emails, confirmation codes, but not what she was looking for. She growled in frustration, opening a new tab and launching Skype. Maybe it was rude to call someone you haven't spoken to in a long time, in the moment, Jackie didn't really care. She sure was glad that her memory was pretty much perfect, and she could remember her password.

The contacts opened in front of her. Jackie scrolled through, finding the one she needed. Without hesitating, she pressed call.

 _Please pick up._

 _Come on please pick up._

 _Please pick up._

Suddenly, the ringing stopped. Jackie was about to scream when she noticed it. _Connecting._

And all of a sudden, she realized the stupidity of her choice. She could hear Fury's speech now. _We are at the verge of a war and you go to call up an old pal? You could have compromised everything! I thought you prioritized logic over emotion! That's why I recruited you without the standard level of training!_

But, it was too late to go back. She saw her own face pop up on the corner, and a familiar face took the screen.

"Hi," Jackie wheezed out stupidly. Her chocolate colored friend looked confused and angry.

"Where have you been?" Vivian's voice had changed since Jackie last heard it. It sounded smoother. "I've been calling you, texting you, emailing you, skyping you! You haven't spoken to me in months! I-"

"We have a code green, extraterrestrial emergency," Jackie almost fainted in fear, until she realized the sound was only coming from her earpiece. She remembered why she was here.

"You're not in New York, right?" she cut Vivian off, who looked at her questioningly.

"No, why would I be there? I'm still in Illinois, where you left me," she answered, bitterness prominent in her voice. Jackie sighed in relief. Her friend would be far from harm. She had gone to Manhattan, almost two years ago, with her mother for a better hospital, one that had the medicine she needed. They had stayed with her uncle, until… _yeah._

"Is something happening? Are you there? Hello?" Vivian was asking, looking alarmed.

"No, I'm still in Florida," Jackie lied. "I just had a bad feeling. And there was something I saw on the news."

"So you finally call, after months, because of a bad feeling?" her friend seemed absolutely pissed. Jackie listened to her rant. "Do you know how worried I've been about you! Do-"

"Lee, you're getting these calls, right?" Fury's voice was once again blasting in her ear.

"Yes sir," she pretended to yell it. Jackie turned back to Vivian, trying to gather the words.

"I have to go. I'm sorry and I promise I'll call you as soon as I can," _if I'm still alive._

"Oh no, wh-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk anymore. Bye," Jackie clicked end to an even more confused friend, feeling regret and annoyance tug at her. She bolted up, closing the laptop and basically throwing it onto her desk. She ran out of the room, trying to figure out her excuse for being late. She stopped back a mirror, remembering she had a catsuit of her own, to slip into. At the moment, she was wearing black jeans, a black tank top, and a green bomber jacket with black combat boots. Her hair was in a braid that went down the right of her chest. _I should really cut it. But yeah, this'll work._ She didn't need any weapons, as she could just materialize her own. So yeah, she felt pretty ready. She kept running, looking for anyone she recognized.

And that's when she saw him. Suited in the first uniform she'd ever seen him in. Standing by a door, clearly waiting for someone with an amused expression on his face. He held a bow, a quiver filled with arrows clung to his back. Even from her far distance, she could see he looked much better than the last time she had seen him. Of course, the last time, he was trying to kill her, so she didn't blame him. She carefully walked forward, not really knowing how to approach this.

"Jackie?" Clint asked, noticing her as if he had eyes in the back of his head.

"Hi," seemed to be the word of the day. Jackie smiled cautiously.

"Look, I am so sorry for trying to murder you," he blurted out. Jackie laughed.

"It's fine. Happens more than you'd think," she responded, trying to make things seem less serious.

"How did you get out of- you know- Loki's control?" Clint questioned.

"I don't know. I think it had something to do with my powers rejecting his, or something like that," Jackie tried to recall what Fury had told her, though she had been very tired at the time, so she didn't remember much.

"Hey, when did you get here?" a new voice asked, one that's owner was sporting her usual black catsuit and red hair.

"There's a war happening, right? I think I was called in to fight it," Jackie answered, the sudden grimness of the situation setting in.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine," Clint tried reassuring. "We'll save the Earth. I'm dead serious."

He smiled evilly at Jackie, who heard the pun the second he said it.

"It costs you $0.00 to make better jokes," she retorted, rolling her eyes. Natasha looked annoyed at both of them, which was understandable.

"You should leave now," she informed Jackie, a grave look in her eyes. Everyone knew what was coming, and cracking jokes wasn't going to slow it down. "You'll get there first and faster."

"Right," Jackie answered, nodding at the two. She sprinted off, finding the first ramp up that she could. She found herself atop the helicarrier, wind blowing in her face. Natasha was right, it was difficult to breathe up here. She ran and fast as she could towards to edge of the base, taking the ultimate leap of faith off the edge. She felt herself dive down, do a few turns for good measure, and then shoot back up, her wings pulling her into the sky. If she hurried, Jackie could be at Stark tower within five minutes. She used all her power to propel her forward, racing through the sky like a missile. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, and her heart was racing. The real fight was about to begin.

 **Weewoo. Next chapter should be over 3000 words long, which will be a record for me. Hope you guys are enjoying this thing.**

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (alas), STAY INTERESTING MY FRIENDS!**

 **Got an adjective? Review it! No? Review anyways!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Holy shit guys, it's finally time. I've poured my heart and soul into this chapter. In total, this chapter is 3,798 words. This is the longest chapter I have _ever_ written, and it took up eight pages in the document. I hope with every fiber of my being that you guys enjoy this, because I worked _hard_. Grammarly is telling me that I have multiple mistakes, which is probably true. Imma just take this time to thank those of you who have been here since the beginning, and those of you who are new but still showing support. I know you all hear it a lot, but I appreciate everything soooooo much. Anyways, let's get on with le chapter. **

She could hear voices in her earpiece. Some she recognized, some she didn't. But Jackie paid no attention to them. As the ocean passed under her, the sun reflecting against the cool blue water, she could only think of what was to come.

 _Will I survive this? From what I've picked up, we're about to have a full-scale alien invasion. What about Manhattan? Surely we can't save everyone. How the hell did I even get into this mess?_

Jackie looked forward, seeing a land mass in front of her, buildings rising higher than she was flying. Clouds loomed over the city, blocking the sun. And as she sped through the sky, she could make out the shiny, sparkling building that was Stark Tower. She was now over land, not even caring if people saw her. They were about to see much worse. As the building loomed closer, she could see a contraption placed atop it, as well as a man. But it wasn't really what she was seeing, it was what she was _feeling._ The Tesseract was pulsing waves of pure, raw energy. Every wave hit Jackie like a brick wall, causing her anxiety to only get worse.

And as Jackie flew closer, the energy only got more intense. It was weakening her, making her want to fall. But she kept going, right up to the tower. She recognized the man to be Dr. Selvig, who was tinkering with a computer. She landed on a higher platform, her feet crunching on the rocks that covered it. She eyed the man with caution as he turned to face her.

"Traitor!" he yelled. Selvig looked pale and weak, much like how Clint had looked.

"Nice to see you too," Jackie replied, watching the machine with curiosity.

"Can't you feel it?" Selvig started rambling, pacing back and forth. "Her power? Her abilities?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Jackie mumbled, trying to remember any discussions about an off switch.

"She's almost ready," Selvig sputtered, watching the blue energy. Jackie didn't know what would happen if she shot at it, so she stayed still. In her peripheral vision, she spotted a small dot of red and gold, meaning Tony had finally gotten his ass over here. She decided to leave the situation in his, most likely capable, hands. She planked back and off the building, her wings spreading and catching her. She flew over to the nearest skyscraper, sitting atop it and watching. She could still feel the Tesseract, even from her distance. It only made her feel weaker and even more uneasy. Her mind slipped into a memory, one she had not thought of until now.

When she had passed out, Jackie had dreamt something. She didn't remember it in full detail, only parts. Bits and pieces. She had felt physically and mentally young in the dream, and everything around her seemed so big and scary. She couldn't tell who it had been who was talking to her, and she could barely remember what they had said. It tugged at the back of her mind, as if she should know. It had been a man, she could tell that much.

Jackie didn't know why it was bothering her so much. She had lots of weird dreams, she always had. Her eyes focused back on the situation in front of when a wave of energy surged through the sky, hitting her so hard she lost balance and slipped off the building. Of course, her wings caught her, _thank god_ , and she was back in the air. Now, she could see people below her, gawking in awe at the literal angel floating over them. But she paid them no mind. Jackie watched as Tony walked, on a sort of runway thing, into his tower. She almost wondered where he could be going, until she spotted everyone's favorite god of mass destruction, who was strutting through a lower entrance. She knew this couldn't end well.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Jackie mumbled into her earpiece.

"I do too," was his response, not making her feel any better. She realized that way more people had taken notice of the bird girl fluttering right over their heads, looking down at the small crowd of people. Sighing, she shot up, starting to circle Stark tower. She could see the two men inside at certain angles, both looking too confident for their own good. She could hear Tony's rapid heartbeat from outside the building. The Tesseract was still affecting her, though not as much now. She was getting used to its constant pulse, simply ignoring it now. She lost balance a bit when she felt Tony's heart rate increase even more. She moved in a bit closer, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

Jackie felt her own heart skip when she heard the shattering of glass, and saw a figure falling _fast_ , heading straight for the ground. Her reflexes told her to move, and she was off. Rushing down to try and catch the falling genius, she realized something was following her. Jackie swerved to the side, letting what looked like a box of parts zoom past her. She watched as it opened around Tony, encasing him in another Iron Man suit. He blasted up only a few feet above the ground, shooting past Jackie, whose mind hadn't registered what was happening yet. When she realized she was diving right to the ground, she pulled up and did a sort of flip, changing direction.

When Jackie reached the closest building again, she all but fell onto the roof. Turning to make sure that, _no, Tony Stark did not just become a pancake._ She sighed in relief when she saw the red and gold of his suit, the Iron Man flying directly in front of his tower and the maniac inside of it. She closed her eyes, laughing a little, mostly out of nervousness, but also because she had so much emotion and nothing to do with it. She steadied her breathing, calming herself and mentally preparing for the fight to come.

And that's when it happened.

Pain ripped through her as waves, at least ten times stronger, pulsed from the Tesseract. Through her pain and watery eyes, she could see a beam of blue light shoot up towards the sky. It burst open, revealing a hole in the clouds. A portal. Inside was black, from what she could see. Jackie coughed a few times, trying to get the pain to subside. And as it started to, she could finally focus on the world around her again. And that's when they started pouring out of the portal.

She didn't know what _they_ were, but seeing as they had started shooting at everything in sight, she pieced together that _they_ was the enemy. Tony had already flown up, shooting as many as he could. Jackie decided that now would probably be a pretty good time to get off her ass and help. She flew up, the adrenaline in her body numbing the pain the Tesseract was causing her. Without really thinking, Jackie was shooting small ninja-star type things at these aliens, which seemed to be doing the trick. Of course, then she remembered that, _woohoo_ , her weapons couldn't kill. She growled in frustration. Though they were slowing them done, no physical harm was being done, and the creatures kept going after a few seconds.

Swooping down, Jackie decided to alter her plan of killing the army. Civilians lined the streets, all watching in fear and running for their lives. Cars were stopping and crashing, and in just thirty seconds, it had all gone to hell. So, she tried something different. Speeding to the streets, she found a group of people, trapped and huddled together. As the aliens shot as them, she raced in front, materializing a wall. She yelled at the group to run, trying to shoot more random weapons at the aliens. She could not take all of them on her own, and soon, she was trapped with the group. A wall encased them, shots firing at it from all angles.

"Does anyone copy? I could use a bit of help over here," Jackie yelled, hoping someone would hear her through their earpiece. Lucky, Tony came flying past, shooting down all the attackers before speeding off. She quickly lead the group to a nearby building, ushering them into the basement. They'd probably be safest underground.

"Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast," Natasha's voice emitted from her earpiece.

"What, did you stop for drive-through?" Tony sassed. "Swing up park, I'm gonna try to lay them out for you. And please don't hit people."

"I've got that part covered," Jackie responded, making her way back into the air. She swooped down again, spotting a child sitting alone in rubble. The boy looked about five and was crying, a scared look on his face.

"Hey," Jackie said, landing slowly in front of him. The boy looked up, still sobbing. "Look, I'm gonna need you to-"

She flipped around quickly, pulling up another wall as more passing aliens shot at them. _I don't have time for this,_ Jackie thought, scooping the boy into her arms. He quieted down for a moment as she took off, trying to find someone she could hand him off to. Jackie found a few policemen, looking as though they were trying to guide people away from danger. _Good enough._ She swooped down again, landing in front of one and simply handing him the kid. She did a small salute and shot back up, leaving the man confused with a crying child in his arms.

"Jackie," Natasha was speaking to her again. "There are people trapped in buildings. Can you get them out?"

"Yes indeed," Jackie answered, swerving over to dodge a pack of whatever the hell she was supposed to call them. She glanced up at the portal, immediately regretting it. Out came a giant creature, basically swimming through the sky. Her eyes widened as she wondered, _how in the hell are we gonna beat that thing?_

Jackie changed direction, heading for a large building with people piled behind windows. Getting a small wall in front of her, she crashed through, earning several gasps and yelps.

"Everyone, get to the basement! Try to avoid windows!" she yelled, spending no time explaining, At first, no one moved, and the mega-seal, or whatever that thing was, kept getting closer. "Dammit, move or you'll get killed!"

Maybe it was the fire in her voice, of the fact that her wings had gone to their full span, but people started to run. Everyone piled into the emergency exits, trying to speed down the flights of stairs. As long as they stayed away from the windows, they'd probably be fine. Jackie jumped back out the window, narrowly dodging a swarm of alien things. _Dammit, I can't do anything to these things. I'm practically useless._ She needed some sort of weapon, at least one that could do real damage. She swooped down again, blocking the attacks of a few more aliens as a small family hid under a table. She shot a few tiny daggers, though those were only stopping them for a few seconds.

Jackie hated this. She hated feeling so useless.

And that's when she remembered.

As the family scurried away, Jackie's mind left reality for only a few seconds. She remembered who she was fighting with. Natasha had no powers, just a gun and a few minor gadgets, yet she was one of the top agents. Clint had a bow, but that was it, and he ranked beside her. And Rogers only had a shield for christ's sake! Sure, he had super soldier serum. But, with all this in mind, Jackie wondered, _do I even need weapons?_ So, without letting herself think about it too much, she lowered her wall and went for it. She had five aliens surrounding her, and Jackie knew there was only one way she could do this. With a bit of…

 _inspiration._

Jackie pressed the second button on her earpiece, eyeing the alien things cautiously. _Chitauri, that's what they're called_ , she noted as one ran towards her. Eyeing its weapon, she grabbed onto the spear and swung, going around and ending up behind it. She had it's spear in both hands, attempting to choke the thing. She kicked it in the back, hearing a noise that sounded a lot like a cracked bone. Quickly letting it go and smiling when it fell limp to the ground, Jackie shot the three others and leaped back into the sky. Finally, the song started playing.

Playing music during a time like that seemed crazy, at least to anyone else. But, Jackie had always found power in her when her mind was guided by music. Her taste had changed a lot in the past year, going from rock bands to a bit more classical music, yet no less intense. Fires of a Revolution came on, filling her head and causing her to smile just a little bit more. Maybe, she'd have a bit of fun with this.

Racing through the streets, Jackie picked up as many small children as she could, seeing as there were a lot of them. She handed them off to families and policemen, trying to move quickly. She guided people away from fights, shooting at a few chitauri every now and them. She flew up to buildings, trying to help the people trapped on higher floors, music still playing in her head. Every once in awhile, she'd hear one of the voices of her friends, mostly Tony, through the songs. But her focus stayed on the people. It was only until a large bolt of lightning struck when she stopped in midair after saving a family of four, noticing most of the team grouped together on the streets. She flew down, pressing on the earpiece again. The music stopped. As she landed, she noticed Banner walking up towards the group.

"So, uh, how are we doing?" Jackie asked, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Considering the circumstances, not too bad," Natasha answered, still watching Banner.

"Guys, I'm bringing the party to you," Tony's voice rang through their earpieces. Jackie watched as he lead a space-seal around a corner and towards the group.

"Oh dear," she whispered, her lungs losing all air.

"I don't see how that's a party," Nat mumbled, loading up her gun. Jackie gripped her spear tighter.

"Now would be a pretty good time to get angry," Rogers said to Banner, who looked amused.

"That's my secret, Cap," he replied. "I'm always angry."

 _Huh, okay?_ Suddenly, the doctor was growing and green, and there stood the Hulk. Which, in person, was much scarier than Jackie had expected. As the space-seal came closer, the Hulk started running, eventually crashing into it. Apparently, he had enough force to stop it, as the thing flipped over and landed on its back a few yards away. Jackie was almost relieved, until she noticed _three more_ flying out of the portal. _This is not a good day for humanity,_ she thought as the creatures swam through the sky.

And it was now that Jackie realized. The whole team was here, standing together. Unified, if only for a few moments, by their enemy. Maybe she did have Loki to thank for that. _Nope, not doing that._ And as the moment ended, Jackie felt a whole new wave of confidence. Maybe saving the world was possible.

"Alright," Rogers started, turning to face the team. "There are still people stranded in streets and trapped in buildings. Lee, can you get them underground or away from the fight?"

"That's what I've been doing this whole time," Jackie answered, doing a small, two-fingered salute before flying off. She shot a few chitauri as she went, happy that she was helping. After a few moments of saving civillians, she felt confident again. That is, until she saw the giant _thing_ crashing through buildings and demolishing everything beneath it. And Jackie got a crazy idea.

Flying in front of it, she made her wings span out to their full length, trying to catch the beast's attention. It started to move faster, chasing after her. She had caught its attention. Unfortunately, this meant that _she_ had caught its attention. She shot up, trying to get it above the buildings. The beast followed.

And Jackie had no idea what her plan was.

She had gotten it away from buildings, which was a start. But now, it was tailing her, and her stolen spear probably wasn't gonna do the trick.

Then she remembered something.

Something she had done almost two years ago.

She had blown a hole in the side of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters after getting overwhelmed by Rumlow's attacks.

And after all her mental training and discussions on controlling her emotions and not letting that _ever_ happen again…

It didn't seem like too bad of an idea.

Completely going on instinct, not even knowing if she could recreate the blast, Jackie turned around, now going at full speed, towards the beast.

 _This is a horrible idea,_ she thought as it drew closer. _But it's the best I've got._

She waited, wanting to get close enough. As finally, as its mouth was only feet away from swallowing her, Jackie swerved under the creature, latching onto its underside, which was not as heavily armored.

Now came the hard part.

Chitauri were shooting at her, Jackie narrowly missing the lasers. She closed her eyes, made a collective prayer to every god she could think of, and reopened them, just in time to move in front of one of the lasers.

And it hurt _a lot._ Jackie screamed in pain as it hit her lower stomach, feeling emotions that had been pushed down rise up. This was such a bad idea, how had she thought this would work? How could getting overwhelmed possible help the situation?

At that moment, causing a blast was the last thing on her mind. Her primal instincts kicked in, causing Jackie's body to fight off any attacking chitauri, while her mind was going into panic-attack mode. She closed her eyes tight again, trying to calm her breathing. Her training! How could Jackie forget her training? It just kept coming down to the same problem. She couldn't control this, her emotions were messing up that! She felt twelve again, clutching on to any bit of life she could. Hoping that someone, something would save her as everything came crashing down. Jackie hadn't felt like that in so long, hadn't lost control like that in so long.

And, thank god, it did the trick.

Because suddenly, energy she hadn't even felt before was bursting inside her. And Jackie felt it, exactly like it had felt almost two years ago. Power was pulsing from her, and finally…

 _Space whale go boom-boom._

Without meaning to, Jackie had guided the creature out to the water, so when the wreckage fell, it wouldn't crush even more of Manhattan. She didn't remember any of the explosion, only the loud ringing in her ears after. She watched the carcass fall into the sea, only one thought on her mind.

 _I didn't pass out._

And for some reason, that worried her.

"I can close the portal," Natasha's voice filled her head, snapping Jackie out of her after-crisis trance. "Does anyone copy?"

"Hang on, I've got a bird coming in," Tony answered. "And I know just where to put it.

 _Hang on, someone fired a missile at us?!_ Jackie shook off her now-rising weakness, going back into action. She flew to the island, trying to find anyone she knew. She dodged as many chitauri as possible, eventually spotting Natasha, standing on top of Stark tower. She was holding Loki's Destiny Twig, watching the portal closely. As Jackie landed, she spotted a flash of light moving towards the portal. _Tony._ It vanished into the darkness, causing Jackie to sigh in relief. _That's one less problem to deal with._ But Nat had a solemn look on her face. And as her mind wandered to find the heartbeat of her friend, she realized why. His heartbeat was slowing quickly, and it clicked in Jackie's head. She covered her mouth with one hand, holding back whatever sob-hybrid she felt rising inside her.

"Close it," she heard Roger's voice over her comm. She wanted to yell, to argue. To try to save him. But she only stood silently and watched as Natasha moved the scepter into the machine, tapping the crown, where the Tesseract was sitting. A blast pulsed from it, causing pain that Jackie's brain did not register. The chitauri fell as the blackness got smaller. Her mind had stopped processing the situation. Jackie couldn't move. Couldn't breathe.

"Son of a bitch," she heard someone say over comm. Snapping back, she realized why. Tony was falling, fast, out of the now almost closed portal. And all of her instincts kicked in. Jackie dove down in an attempt to catch him, only then realizing how tired she really was. She could not slow him, and was barely able to stop herself from hitting the ground. Her wings ached along with every other part of her body, the adrenaline gone now. She landed, more like fell, trying to catch her breath. Jackie was able to breathe again when she saw Hulk jumping towards Tony, catching him in his fall. She used whatever strength she had left to run forward, trying to get close to Tony, who had been laid down on the ash-covered ground. Jackie's breath hitched when she noticed it. The center of his chest, the part that always shone like an electrical star, was dull and colorless. _No._

She listened. Nothing.

 _No no no._

She kept listening, straining herself. Yet, Jackie heard no heartbeat. She could latch on to the Captain's, which was beating at a slow pace, but not Tony's. No matter how hard she tried, there was no sound. The answer was simple enough. She could feel the sinking in her stomach, like with Coulson, but now, it was serious. It was real. There was no sound to latch onto.

And now, Jackie felt overwhelmed in a completely different way. Weak and tired, she felt an emotion she hadn't felt in so long, she'd almost forgotten it. And as the memory of the white hospital room shined through her eyes, the heart rate monitor beeping the long, never ending, loud tune, her mother lying with sadness as the last emotion to fill her eyes, it was too much. And something surged through her again, taking every last drop of energy. It felt hot, like fire, spreading through her. And as darkness finally consumed her, everything was burning.

Jackie wouldn't know what she had done that day until it was much too late.

 **Yeah, major cliffhanger, am I right? Sorry guys, just trying to prepare you for what's to come...**

 **Ehehehe...**

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (and there may never be ;-;), STAY WARM MY FRIENDS!**

 **and review out of the goodness of your heart.**

 **plz?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey hey, sorry about the wait. I'm a horrible author I know. This chapter is over 2,000 words and I wasn't even aiming for a big number wow look at me go. So this chapter signifies the end of a story and the beginning of a new one, so I hope you all enjoy. Also, I have two requests for any reviewers. First: criticism. I never get criticism! And as much as I love all your support, I'd also love to know what you dislike about the story or what you think could be done better. Second: any Jackie headcanons? I'm planning on doing a cute filler chapter so any small ideas you have about her? Anywho, enjoy!**

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yeah, you can do it!" Daddy says, tightening the straps on my skates. Mom stands beside him, smiling to herself. Everyone else is already on the ice, except me._

" _But it looks hard," I complain, staring at the cool, glittering rink. People move around swiftly, almost making the sport look easy._

" _Just remember what your aunt taught you," Dad reasons, standing up. He wobbles a bit on the blades, causing me to laugh._

" _But Auntie's a ballerina! Of course she'd be good at this," I whine, watching the ice timidly._

" _Come on," Dad states, taking my hand. "Stop stalling and let's get on the ice."_

 _He pulls me past a few people, my anxiety building up. We reach the rink, a mixture of anticipation and fear resting in my stomach. Dad makes his way onto the ice first, basically dragging me behind him. The second my blades touch the ice, I can feel a rush of exhilaration go through me. A large feat, indeed. Dad moves away, easily gliding across the cold surface, meanwhile I am left to stumble and fall. After only moving a few small steps, I trip and land on the ice. I see Auntie skate up gracefully, clearly showing off._

" _Медведь, are you alright?" she asks, smiling as she holds out her hand. I take it, trying to pull myself up and stumbling again in the process. She giggles a little. "You've roller skated, right медведь?"_

 _I nod._

" _This is not much different. Just try to keep your ankles straight," Auntie says before swiftly gliding away. I've got this. Just like roller skating. I'm great at roller skating._

 _So, I start to move. Slowly but carefully, keeping my ankles straight as instructed, and this actually isn't so hard. I move forward a bit, catching Dad's eye. He looks so proud. I see him hold out his arms, and Uncle skates up next to him, a smirk on his face as he watches me. It turns into a soft smile as I inch over._

" _Come on, you can do it!" he yells. I make a crazy decision and just start moving forward, ignoring the bumpy ice. I glide towards them, laughing as I watch Auntie roll up next to Uncle._

 _When I finally reach them, dad picks me up quickly, throwing me into the air and laughing. I feel so proud of myself. I did it! It's not so hard. Maybe, if I keep practicing, I could be as good as Auntie N-_

* * *

When she woke up, Jackie didn't even have the strength to open her eyes. She just laid still, wondering if the ringing in her ears would ever stop. But as the sound started to fade, she noticed something. She was smiling. For absolutely no reason. Yet, she enjoyed the feeling, something telling her she should savor it while it lasted. She tried to lift her arm, grunting when she realized that she could not move it at all. In fact, she could barely feel any part of her body, which was starting to worry her.

Jackie took this time to observe her surroundings. She was in the S.H.I.E.L.D infirmary, lying on one of their not-so-comfortable beds. She was struck with a sense of déjà vu as the door opened. In stepped a medic, and her favorite redhead.

"You're awake," Natasha noted.

"So I've noticed," Jackie grunted back, trying to sit up a bit. "How long was I out?"

"Only about an hour, surprisingly. You really tired yourself out," Nat answered. The medic was fumbling with the IV she was hooked up to. There was a heart rate monitor as well, beeping steadily. And that's when she remembered.

"Tony! Is he-?" Jackie asked in panic.

"He's fine. Bruce yelled in his ear and startled him back to life," Natasha answered. Jackie unconsciously took note of how Nat's eyes drifted to the floor. After knowing her for some time, Jackie knew what that meant. Nat wasn't telling her something. She decided to brush it off though, starting to gain feeling in her body again.

"And Loki?" she asked.

"In captivity, for the time being. He and Thor will be going back to Asgard soon," Nat replied. Jackie sighed in relief. It had all worked out. For the time being, everything was okay.

* * *

Jackie had finally packed everything up from her temporary room in the helicarrier. She glanced back at the laptop that still sat on the foldable desk. Skype was opened and Vivian's contact was the only thing Jackie could look at. During the time of panic, she hadn't thought twice about calling her friend. But now, it seemed like the most dangerous thing in the world.

Vivian probably hated her at this point. Jackie had to admit, she could be rude at times. And not talking to someone for months definitely qualified as one of those times. And yet, she closed her eyes, moved forward, and without letting herself question what the hell she was doing, clicked on the mouse pad. She heard the terrifying noise of the Skype connecting sound, opening her eyes to look upon what she had done. _Come on Jackie,_ she thought to herself, _you've fought aliens and super agents and come out on top. How bad could calling Vivian really be?_ And yet, a new feeling of anxiety rushed through her as she realized her friend had answered. And in seconds, her friend's very displeased face was plastered on her screen.

"You had better have an excellent explanation for this," she started, her arms crossed. Jackie laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry?" she tried nervously.

"Sorry? Sorry? I swear to god I'm going to come over there and strangle you. Where the hell have you been? How did you know about what was happening in New York? And _what_ is with your room?" Vivian ranted. Jackie realized her friend's concern, as her room was littered with small boxes and the walls were metal.

"Yeah, uh, foster parents have a weird taste in home design," she lied easily. "I'm moving."

"Back to Illinois?!" Vivian asked quickly, her unhappiness gone.

"No, just to a different house. I'm still in Florida," Jackie responded, fidgeting awkwardly. Her friend didn't look very happy anymore, but she believed the story well enough. "I sent you an email-"

"Yeah, I saw," Vivian cut her off. Jackie sighed. In all the time she hadn't seen her friend, she'd forgotten how short of a temper she had.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am. I just got so caught up in-"

"Work?" _well this is fun._ "That's what the email said."

 _Shit, I must've wrote it in as work and not noticed._ "Sorry, I was in a bit of a hurry."

"Too busy to even write a decent email to your friend," Vivian grumbled, but there was a smile on her face.

"Heh, sorry?"

"But how did you know what was gonna happen in New York?" Vivian pressed.

"I saw a news report, said something about a thing being built on Stark tower. I just got worried, I guess," Jackie explained, beings sure to sound sincere. Luckily, Vivian was never the sharpest tool in the box (Jackie still loved her, though), and she believed it.

"It's so crazy to think about," her friend started. "Aliens. Superheros! Did you watch the full report."

 _No, I was too busy being featured on it._ "Yeah, it was crazy."

"When they did that close up on Captain America, I nearly screamed. And did you see the one that kept electrocuting shit? He looked like a god," another thing Jackie loved about Vivian was that she was boy crazy. She had enough crushes for the both of them.

"Here, I'll send you some screenshots I took," Vivian continued, picking up her phone. Jackie heard a yell from her friend's side, and the black haired girl looked up in annoyance.

"Yes mom?!"

There was a muffled "Put the dishes away" and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Don't break anything," Jackie teased, earning a growl from her friend.

"Call you later," she said, smiling again. The call ended, and Jackie let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Her own phone bussed from across the room, and she raced up to get it. She had a message from Vivian, as expected. She was almost surprised that her hacking (which was googling "How to make it so people can text me") had worked. She opened the message, clicking on the first picture. It was a slightly blurry screenshot of Tony, flying across the sky. She swiped, finding the closeup of Rogers her friend has talked about. There were hearts photoshopped around it, making Jackie laugh.

She swiped, seeing a pretty decent picture of Clint and Hulk. Giggling, she swiped again. It was a picture of- of her. She almost didn't recognize herself. Her wings were spread to their full span, green energy swirling around her as she fought off a chitauri with its own weapon. The image wasn't blurry at all, and she looked awesome. Like awesome. Jackie smiled, laughing a little. _How the hell did I get here?_

* * *

She watched in happiness as Thor and Loki dissolved into thin air, the Tesseract in their possession. It was over. The team started to say their goodbyes, everyone smiling the whole time.

"So, where are you going anyways?" Tony had asked her, leaning smugly against his car.

"Probably back to headquarters. God knows Fury won't let me out of his sight," Jackie replied.

"Well, as you might have noticed, my tower is in pieces," she laughed a bit. "But, I'm remodeling it to accommodate the whole team. You know, for bonding and such. I've got a few extra rooms."

"You mean-?" Jackie asked excitedly. Clint came up behind her.

"I hear he's got a pool. A big one," he whispered. Jackie laughed.

"Well, would you like to come live with Earth's Mightiest Heros? You are one of them, after all," Tony asked, smiling cheekily. _One of them. I'm a part of Earth's Mightiest Hero. Not too bad._

"I would love to!" Jackie exclaimed. She wanted to run up and hug him.

"See, no one can resist my charm. No one," Tony said to Clint, who was still behind Jackie. She laughed again, feeling genuinely happy. She sucked up her gut and held out her hand sarcastically. Tony reached down to shake it.

"Good day, Milady."

"And good day to you."

And as the Avengers disbanded, going in their own directions, Jackie flew above the sky, watching the car Clint was driving, which contained all her stuff. _I'm a part of something._ And as she flew through the sky, not even sure of where she was going, she just kept smiling. Maybe there would be a new catastrophe tomorrow, but for now, that was it. This was the end to another weird, great adventure. And Jackie had a feeling there was a lot more to come.

* * *

"Sir, with all due respect, she's just a kid," Clint reasoned.

"You've seen what she is capable of, correct?" Fury asked back, staring up at the large screen that was plastered to a wall in the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters lab. He was just checking again to make sure his find was correct; he didn't want to miss a single thing.

"Of course, but she'd never hurt anyone unless she had to," Clint tried again, fidgeting where he stood.

"I'm not saying you have to eliminate her, just keep a close eye on her," the director explained. There was a small beep, signaling the search had finished. The results were the same. " _No personnel found in this time period"._

"Sir, what would make you think she was working with another agency?" Clint asked, watching the screen suspiciously.

"Well, and I sincerely hope I'm wrong, we've done the searches. We've checked everything, and this is the only logical explanation. You said she can't remember anything before the age of eight?" Clint nodded. "Well, according to her age, she would have been seven around 2006. Here's the problem," Fury pointed to the screen, "We have searched hundreds of thousands of record in the past year and a half since she's been with us. No registrations or paperwork of any kind exists with her name or face on it. We cannot find a birth certificate anywhere. We can only find her from around 2007 and up, when she is passed the age of eight."

"So what are you saying, sir?" Clint asked, his mind running wild.

"This leaves us with two options. One, she was raised by an organization we are yet to hear about and wiped clean of any of her memories. It would explain her mystery talents. Yet, even so, there would be records, _something_ that shows her existence," Fury cleared his throat. "We have run every test available, searched high and low, yet, we have found nothing. Which leads me to my second assumption. It might sound crazy, but I think I have enough proof to believe-

-that she didn't exist.

At least, not yet."

Now _that_ was unexpected.

 **So, if I am correct, this means Jackie's birthday should technically be 9-3-1999. Yes, look who's getting all technical and shit.**

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (be thankful he's still alive), STAY FERGALICIOUS MY FRIENDS! (special thanks to my ginger friend for that adjective)**

 **review?**


	36. Chapter 36

Christ **I'm a horrible author. So this was supposed to be a nice happy chapter to celebrate having this account for over year (I opened it on February 29, 2016) but it turns out that was a loop year, and I got really lazy and busy. Bla blah, normal excuses, HOLY CRAP IVE BEEN WRITING FOR OVER A YEAR WOW DOES TIME FLY. I hope you guys enjoy this, major Stony feels happening.**

For once, Jackie was waking up peacefully, and not after having blacked out. The room was still dark as she became aware of her breathing and her body. The surface she was on was soft and warm, her whole body in a cocoon of blankets. She could hear a faint mewing through her half-asleep daze. She sat up, flicking her hand so her phone would come to her. _10:49, not bad. I really should use that ability more._ She just hadn't because the author is an idiot and forgot Jackie had that power.

Jackie felt a light pressure on her leg and smiled as her vision focused. A small black mass made its way over to her awaiting arms, rubbing itself up against her and making small sounds.

"Hey there, Flagpole," Jackie cooed, scratching the cat behind its ears, causing it to laughed a bit. Flagpole had been a stray, until Jackie found him and snuck him in the tower. The others didn't seem to really notice, they'd just absentmindedly pet him and go along with their day. He was black with one blue eye and one brown, which was very rare. Jackie rolled off the bed, landing on her hardwood floor and startling the cat. She stood up, rubbing her eyes and moving towards a full body mirror. Her hair was a mess (she really thought she should cut it), she was in yesterday's clothes (who has time for pjs?) and socks. She shrugged, as there was a good chance Clint would be wearing much less.

"Good morning, Ms. Lee," the robotic voice of Jarvis rang from the ceiling.

"Hey. Anything?" Jackie asked, brushing off some lint.

"No, Miss. Your day is free," Jarvis responded. Jackie sighed in relief, as she usually had some errand to run. As she opened her door (more like it opened for her), she was hit with a sweet smell. She smiled, piecing together that Steve had probably made pancakes, which were only made for special events. She made her way down the hallway, wondering if Nat was awake yet. But when she reached the redhead's door, Jarvis informed her that "Ms. Romanoff isn't in her quarters". So Jackie shrugged and climbed a flight of stairs to the second floor, where the kitchen was. After that cardio exercise, pancakes sounded like the best thing in the world.

When Jackie finally reached the kitchen, she peaked her head around the wall, looking around. She almost squealed. Steve was standing next to the stove, unconsciously flipping pancakes. Tony stood beside him, ranting on about something that Jackie wouldn't hear. But that didn't really matter. The two were chatting happily, which was rare. Usually, Steve was scolding Tony, and Tony was down in his lab. _It must be the pancakes_ , Jackie thought. She tapped into the genius's heartbeat, sniggering when she heard it going about 1,000 mph. _Why does he get so nervous and excited? Maybe it's… no. No way._

"Holy shit, he made pancakes!" Jackie was shoved to the side. She laughed as Clint dashed into the kitchen, ruining the moment.

"Good morning to you too," Steve grumbled, picking up a plate loaded with the goods. Clint's eyes glazed over as he stared at them. Jackie rubbed her arm, walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry I was in the way of your pancakes," she muttered sarcastically, causing all three men to quickly turn their attention to her. Tony smirked like he knew something she didn't, which was never good.

"Sorry. You okay?" Clint said halfheartedly.

"I'll live," Jackie replied, watching the pancakes. Steve's pancakes really were amazing, and the bastard knew it. He carried them into the main dining room, which was also odd, as usually the team would just find a corner in the kitchen and eat there. It must be a really special occasion.

"If there aren't pancakes out there, someone's getting shot," a voice called from the hallway.

"Nat's awake," Clint said cheerily, trying to reach for a pancake without Steve noticing. However, the super soldier did, and Clint's hand was smacked away, causing everyone to giggle.

"Hell yes," Natasha mumbled as she waltzed into the room. Jackie giggled at the blush that spread across the men's faces. Per usual, Natasha was wearing only a tank top and sweatpants. She had a predatory look on her face, causing everyone to take a step back. Especially Clint. A few months back, he had taken the last pancake. His hair "mysteriously" turned pink for a whole month. Moral of the story is: don't fuck with Natasha's pancakes.

"Hello," mumbled a lighter voice. Bruce walked in, rubbing his eyes and repositioning his glasses. The whole team was here, all brought together by Steve's wonderful cooking.

"Can we eat it now?" Tony begged, bouncing a bit. Everyone's mouths were watering at this point.

"What's the magic word?" Steve- _teased. I- what is happening here? I have some serious interrogation to do later._

"Please," the whole group chanted together. Steve sighed, gesturing to the plate. And the stampede of super heroes shuffled over to their already-set plates, grabbing as many pancakes as they could. By the time they had sat down, Clint already had a pancake shoved in his mouth.

"Does anyone even say grace these days?" Steve mumbled.

"Alright, uh, I thank whoever taught you how to make pancakes…" Jackie started, trailing off.

"Ahd to Amerca!" Clint sputtered out.

"For the amount of freedom crammed into these pancakes," Natasha added, drowning her plate in syrup.

"You can smell the righteousness," Bruce mumbled, timidly eyeing the syrup bottle that Nat was draining.

"You guys are horrible," Steve chuckled, cutting into his food. Jackie flicked her hand, causing another bottle of syrup to fly from the fridge. It really was a useful skill that the author hopefully won't forget about again. She poured a decent amount out, glancing at the bottle Natasha was still draining. Jackie slid the bottle over to Bruce, nodding at his mumbled "thanks". She cut into the thick, buttery food, picking up the piece and placing it in her mouth. It was literally the greatest thing she'd ever tasted. Even though she was definitely a waffle person, nothing beat Steve's pancakes. The rest of the group had already taken their first bites, and were savoring the taste.

"What's the special occasion, anyways?" Jackie asked, leaning back against her huge chair. She saw Clint choke a bit at her comment. Meanwhile, Natasha, Steve, and Tony all had mischievous looks on their faces. Bruce just kept his head down.

"What, I can't just make pancakes because I felt like it?" Steve asked, though his facial expression said otherwise. Jackie's eyes narrowed. Everyone looked suspicious.

"Hm, okay?" Jackie mumbled. Everyone was sniggering at this point, even Bruce.

 _What the hell?_

* * *

"Shit!" Jackie yelped, jumping over Clint's leg. She stumbled and fell, landing awkwardly. She scowled at Clint's laughing. Everyone had been acting very odd ever since breakfast, all smiling and snickering. Clint just kept watching her, as if waiting for her to figure something out. Speaking of Eggplant, he was holding out his hand. Jackie took it, pulling herself up while pulling him down. He yelped in surprise as he hit the floor.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Clint mumbled sarcastically, getting up.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Jackie apologized, laughing a bit. Clint had that look again, like he was expecting something.

"What are you guys hiding from me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"We're not really 'hiding' anything. You just haven't figured it out yet," Clint replied, dusting himself off.

"Okay. Give me a hint," Jackie demanded.

"Uh, um, hold on," Clint stood for a few seconds, his lips pouted out as he thought. "Oh! Okay, so, uh, give me a number between 1 and 12."

"Seriously?"

"Just do it."

"Okay, 3."

"Right," Clint snapped his fingers, "so then multiply that by 3."

"That equals 9," Jackie answered, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Hm, okay, uh. And what does that number sometimes mean?" Clint pushed.

"Uh, you're a 9 'cuz I'm the 1 you need?" Jackie questioned. Clint snorted a bit.

"Oh, oh! Okay! Okay I've got it," Clint started ranting. Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Ehem, 'Go shawty, it's Sherbert Day!'"

"Huh?"

"You know, Sherbert Day!" Clint tried again.

"What do you-" Jackie's lungs deflated completely. Clint smirked as the wheels turned her head. "Oh. _Oh_. _Oh shit._ Jarvis, what's the date?"

"September 3rd, 2012. Happy birthday, Miss Lee," the robot answered.

"Oh."

"Is it bad we were relying on you forgetting your birthday?" Clint asked.

"Probably?"

* * *

Jackie swiped through her phone, smiling to herself. Vivian had just hung up, having to go do some chores. She looked around, taking everything in. It had been almost two years since she first got her powers. Since she was ass blasted head first into the world of superheros. And now, she finally felt like she belonged somewhere. She had a family.

Speaking of them, everyone had wished her a happy birthday after she figured it out. She felt so stupid, forgetting her birthday for the second time in a row. Natasha had sparred with her for the first time, and Jackie had done surprisingly well. I mean, she was down in about ten seconds, but Clint had seemed surprised she'd lasted so long. Tony had dragged her down to the lab to help him with a few minor experiments, even showing that he had put her name in the keypad. _Oh, that reminds me. I think it's time a do a few experiments of my own._

Rolling out of bed, Jackie clicked off her phone and threw it on her pillow. She made her way out of her room, quietly sneaking through the halls. She spotted Clint, who was sprawled out across the couch.

"Hey, where's Steve?" Jackie asked from across the room.

"Uh," Clint looked focused, his face scrunching up for a second. "He's… oh! He's down in the lab with Tony."

"Great, thanks," Jackie called, turning towards the stairs. She slid down them before Clint could ask anymore questions. Landing on the bottom floor gracefully, she made her way through more hallways, eventually coming up on the glass wall. She spotted Tony, who was crouching down next to a car. Steve was at the opposite end of the room, standing with his arms crossed. The two looked like they having a light conversation. Jackie thought for a moment, before moving her hand slightly. There was a small yelp from upstairs, and seconds later, a small gadget came flying down the hall. Jackie had snatched it from Tony's desk as an excuse to go into the lab. She giggled at Clint's grunt of annoyance, moving her hand to knock on the glass. The light noise seemed to startle Tony a bit, causing Steve to giggle- _do guys giggle? Does Captain America giggle?_

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Jackie called as she entered the lab after punching in her key code. Tony seemed to send her a glare, before looking down in confusion. "I accidentally pocketed one of your children."

"Oh, yeah. I've been wondering where that went," Tony mumbled, standing up. Jackie sent the gadget at him. He caught it, tossing it on the car he'd been working on.

"That looks new," Jackie noted. The car looked like a vintage, but shiny and clean, painted with a light blue color.

"Yeah, it was a gift. She's a Mercedes-Benz 300 SL," Tony bragged. Jackie raised her eyebrow.

"Things really have changed," Steve commented wistfully, eyeing Tony's other cars with interest. The whole lab must've seemed like a wonderland. He picked up his water bottle, swishing it peacefully.

"Who do you have to know to get that as a gift?" Jackie asked, latching into Tony's heartbeat. It seemed steady enough.

"I know a guy. I helped him with a few problems," he answered vaguely.

"Nothing illegal, I'd hope," Steve commented. Jackie noted how the other brunet's heart sped up just a tiny bit.

"I can't promise that," Tony flashed a grin, flipping a wrench in his hand. "Eh, he had some rough competition, and I owed him a few favors. Long story short, I had to bail him out of jail-" his heart was starting to beat faster. As he spoke, he looked as though he was contemplating something. "Plus, we dated."

"Wait, what?" Jackie suddenly asked, having been so focused on his heartbeat. She could hear Steve practically choking on his water.

"Hah! You should see your faces. I love my life!" Tony was yelling triumphantly. He was grinning smugly, though Jackie could hear his heart racing. That had to have taken some guts. She turned to Steve, watching him with skeptical eyes. She knew he was from the 1940s, a time when anything other than heterosexuality was frowned upon. God help him if he responded negatively. Tony seemed to realize this too, and Jackie was starting to go deaf from the thumping.

"I'll admit, I did not see that coming," the blond said finally, setting his water bottle down. He laughed. "You guys are probably expecting me to yell."

"More hoping you won't," Tony responded truthfully, and Jackie suddenly felt like she was invading. She glanced back and forth between the two men. She turned back to Tony, who was watching her with a slightly worried expression. She gave him a thumbs up, smiling cheekily.

"Sorry, I'm an awkward, insensitive teen who doesn't know how to human," she apologized. "If it's any consolation," _might as well go for it_ , "I'm ace."

Now it was Tony's turn to be awkward. "Sorry, I'm an insensitive genius who doesn't know how to human," he mocked. Steve looked thoughtful. "Yo, Cap. Ace is when-"

"No, I know what it is," he cut him off, smiling at the two. "I'm not as naive as you guys think. My mom raised me to believe all people are equal, so I'm not going to start spraying you two with holy water and throw bibles."

"I appreciate that," Tony responded, smiling again.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna go to sleep. Have fun, and remember, the walls are thin," Jackie winked at Tony, who visibly flushed. The blond sent him a confused look, causing Jackie to giggle to herself as she left. _Not naive my ass_ , she thought as the glass door closed from behind her.

"Ship it," she heard a Clint whisper from behind her. Jackie jumped on reflex, slapping him on the shoulder for startling her.

"OTP," she whispered back. They both laughed, looking at the two men, back in their conversation. Out of that whole experience, Jackie had learned three things.

One, she was always right.

Two, never judge a person by their respective time period.

And three, Captain America _giggles._

 **When you're so desperate the plot rides on a car. Yeah, enjoy the peace for now, Jackie... You're in for hell. I mean...**

 **And now, appreciation.**

 **Thank you to those of you who are still here.**

 **Thank you to those who have taken time to review and help me develop my writing.**

 **I've gotten so much better thanks to you guys.**

 **So...**

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (the walls are thin), STAY GAY MY FRIENDS!**

 **review? criticism?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bit of a shorter chapter than usual because I'm a lazy ass. I don't really have much to say (that's a shocker), so enjoy.**

 _~a few months later~_

This had to be a whole new level of crappy. Jackie's first real team undercover mission, and two days in, she was in a dress. And not just any dress. She was stuffed in a form-fitting, black dress, and black three-inch heels. The dress had a lacy (lacy!) back and a slit down the side. Why it had to be so sexy, she had no idea. Natasha was who one who had bought it. Jackie made a mental note to never trust Nat with her outfit. She, Clint, and Nat had all been sent undercover in Rhode Island, trying to locate a group of previously dormant terrorists. S.H.I.E.L.D's idea of undercover was simple, yet stupid. Clint and Nat were posing as a married couple, with Jackie as their kid. The "Daddy" jokes never ended, especially with Tony on the comm 24/7. At the very moment, Jackie was motionless, next to a buffet table. She had been dragged to a gala, hence the dress. Clint (or Daniel) was the owner of a, Irish trading company that everyone was too drunk to really ask about, and Nat (Mel) was his trophy wife. Jackie just kept her mouth shut the whole time. Her attitude seemed to leave her along with her normal clothing.

"Hey," Clint whispered behind her, "have you tried this hummus?"

"'m not hungry," Jackie mumbled back. Clint frowned.

"Party pooper," he groaned, turning to stuff more food in his face.

"Alright, see the dashing young lad at about nine o'clock?" Tony asked through her earpiece. Jackie giggled, turning to find the "dashing young lad". She spotted a teenage boy. He looked about 16, with sandy blond hair, tan skin, and green eyes, dressed in an ironed tux. She sighed.

"Got him."

"Right, he's got an activator in somewhere on his person. Think you can get it?" Tony continued.

"Maybe. Gotta be careful, though, this damn dress might rip," Jackie answered. She noticed the boy was -violently- flirting with all the other girls, trying to teach them how to ballroom dance. A plan formed in her head.

"What exactly are we supposed to do if this goes to shit?" Clint's voice came on through the comm.

"Codeword?" Tony suggested.

"How about we just scream your name," Clint mumbled back, sounding distracted.

"Ah, I do love it when you scream my name," Jackie snorted, holding back her laughter. She could practically hear Clint's blush.

"Dammit Tony," she breathed, regaining her composure. She carefully wiped her eyes, not wanting to mess up the eyeliner she had spent so much time on. The boy was heading her way. She put on a timid face, recalling her adventure as "Emily". Then, she got an idea. _Might as well make this fun. What harm could a british accent do?_ She could feel the boy's eyes on her as she changed her posture, trying to seem much less confident.

"Hey," she heard him say. Jackie turned to him, widening her eyes. He was kind of attractive, by most standards, yet there were no "butterflies" in her stomach. That smirk on his face almost made her belch.

"Hi," she mumbled back, slipping into the accent. Tony was giggling in the back of her head, but she ignored it.

"You looked lonely. My name is Peter," he said kindly, reaching out to her. Jackie stayed timid, keeping her head down. "Hey, I don't bite."

She giggled a bit. _Pathetic_. "Rae," Jackie replied, using her given name. Rae Marich. She was certain that one of Fury's hobbies was making fake names.

"Rae. That's beautiful," _oh god not that line_.

"Thanks," Jackie mumbled in response.

"Hey, I know it's kind of random, but would you like to dance?" and there it was.

"But…" Jackie trailed off, glancing up shyly.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Peter reasoned.

"I suppose."

She let him lead her out to the center of the room, trying to ignore Tony's outright laughing. She could feel multiple eyes on her. Jackie only stayed focused on her task. _This could be interesting._

* * *

After about twenty minutes of awkward waltzing, Jackie had had enough. While she had to admit, this boy was quite persistent and sweet, it was most likely just his cover. So, she had lead him away from the party and up to a room (everything had taken place at a hotel, conveniently enough). He had happily agreed, making Jackie's job much easier. _You can always trust boys to think with the wrong head_ , she thought as she closed the door. Peter was sitting casually on the bed, looking calm.

"So, I suppose you're going to beat the crap out of me?" he asked suddenly, a cheeky grin on his face. Jackie cringed; well, at least she had gotten him isolated. "Don't worry, your act was perfect, I'm just a little more perfect."

"Good to know," Jackie responded, slipping back into her American accent.

"Aw, I liked the accent," Peter teased, standing up. Jackie rolled her eyes, getting into position. "Gosh, you're no fun."

"You wound me," and so, it began. Peter charged forwards, trying to trip her. Jackie jumped up, using the doorknob to launch her away from him. He only giggled. Jackie blocked a punch, grabbing his arm and flipping herself over him, putting him off balance. Unfortunately, he regained it quickly. Jackie pulled at the skirt of her dress, causing it to come off and reveal a pair of shorts. She had modified it for just the occasion, though there wasn't much she could do about the heels. She pulled his arm at an awkward angle, using her leg to trip him again. He wasn't put off balance this time, which resulted in Jackie being flipped over. She landed hard on her back, hearing a few suspicious cracks. Whatever they had been, they healed immediately, and she was back up. She kneed him in the stomach, earning a small groan and a punch in the arm. He grabbed her wrist, twisting and falling. Within seconds, Jackie was somehow underneath him. She smiled, backing her hips up and then thrusting out violently. It was her favorite attack move. Peter groaned much louder, and Jackie took her chance. She rolled out from under him, reversing their positions. _That was way too easy_ , she thought as his eyes widened.

"Cheater," he mumbled, trying to squirm out of her grasp. Jackie smirked, leaning over him. She used her free hand to find his trouser pockets. Feeling something small and plastic, Jackie pulled out a small activator. She smiled, turning it over in her palm.

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Peter replied, smirking. Jackie sighed, opening her mouth to say something. But at that moment, another voice flooded through her comm.

"Lee, I need you on another case," it was Fury. She could hear Tony arguing in the background. Jackie groaned.

"I'm kinda busy," she responded, punching away the arms that were coming to ambush her.

"Well, this is _kinda_ important. We're getting crazy readings. Almost like the ones we got back in New Mexico. I need you back here," Fury argued back. Suddenly, the door burst open. Jackie almost had a heart attack, her body tensing.

"Let me guess, it's not what it looks like?" she heard Clint's voice tease from behind her. Peter apparently saw his chance and squirmed away. Though he was immediately caught again. When Jackie turned, she sighed in relief. Clint was holding Peter against the wall, a calm look on his face, whilst Natasha walked over to her.

"You got it?" she asked, holding out her hand. Jackie placed the activator in Nat's palm, standing up quickly. "Fury wants you back at headquarters like… now."

"Got it," Jackie responded, her wings materializing.

"Show off," Clint whispered, elbowing Peter in the stomach when he tried to grab Clint's gun. Jackie stuck out her tongue, gathering up the skirt of her dress and heading for the window. She opened it quickly, climbing out. She saluted her friends before taking off, wondering what could be happening now.

* * *

Out of breath from a long flight, Jackie landing not-so-gracefully on top of a building. The sky was black and cloudy, which was a perfect way to hide her travel. She'd been flying for about three hours straight at the fastest speed she could go. Across oceans and cities, all the way to London. She'd always wanted to see the place, though not while on a mission. She tried to catch her breath, she went over when Fury had told her. S.H.I.E.L.D had been getting more crazy readings, similar to the once they'd gotten when Blondie had first shown up. Many were originating from an abandoned warehouse in London, so she had been sent to investigate. Alone. Jackie floated off the building, landing on the sidewalk with a soft thump. She caught sight of a motel sight, pointing down the road. When she followed it, she found an old, musty looking building. A large, rusty sign stood in front of it, reading the word "vacant". _Really living it up over here._ Suddenly, Jackie missed the pretty dresses, fancy foods, and functioning heaters of the gala. _Oh well, it's the only place I'll probably be able to afford without Fury blowing a fuse._

 **"It's kinda like a power socket," my friend.**

 **"No boys in my wifu," bitch broke that rule.**

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here, STAY HOT MY FRIENDS! (hot damn)**

 **review?**


End file.
